Le 109ème Surplis
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers et le Pope...à une condition. Athéna impose ses règles aussi...Portnawak complet ! Romance humour !  Yaoi / Lemon...couple ? A découvrir.
1. Prologue

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**?: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

Prologue

Athéna s'affala sur son trône en poussant un profond soupir. Elle était épuisée, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, avec le Sanctuaire à gérer, ses responsabilité d'héritière de la fondation Kido et tout le tintouin...elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans ses chevaliers et son Grand Pope elle avait vraiment du mal à s'en sortir. 1 mois était passé depuis leur victoire à elle et ses chevaliers de bronze contre Hadès. Mais avec la mort des chevaliers d'or et du Grand Pope voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule pour s'occuper de tout. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Seiya et les autres pour lui donner un coup de main...Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la sombre aura qui venait d'envahir la salle. Elle ne s'en aperçue que quand un homme aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus apparut devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sursauta et s'apprêta à appeler son armure divine mais l'homme l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-Hadès ! S'écria Athéna. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être mort !

-Tu as presque failli m'avoir c'est vrai. Répondit Hadès d'une voix calme. Mais il en faut bien plus pour me tuer, n'oublies pas que c'est moi qui commande aux morts.

-Je t'empêcherai de nuire ! Moi et mes chevaliers, nous nous débarrasserons de toi une bonne fois pour toute !

-Allons, allons du calme. Je viens juste discuter c'est tout. Il y a une chose importante dont je dois te parler.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Athéna, vaguement intéressée.

-La paix entre nos deux mondes.

Athéna fut surprise de ses propos. Elle regarda son oncle avec une grande attention et, voyant que celui ci ne plaisantait pas, l'invita dans ses appartements privés.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc autour d'une tasse de thé. Le silence régnait, et aucun des deux dieux ne semblaient vouloir le rompre. La déesse de la guerre regardait discrètement celui des morts, celui ci buvait son thé à petite gorgée.

-Alors ? Demanda Athéna pour rompre le silence.

Hadès posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et plongea son regard dans celui de sa nièce.

-Alors, je te demande si tu es prête à signer un traité de paix avec les Enfers.

-Mais pourquoi cette décision si soudaine ?

-Ces guerres ne nous mène à rien. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, je reviens, tu gagnes, je perds. Je reviens, tu gagnes, je perds...etc. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Alors je compte m'occuper de mon royaume.

-Tu renonces à tes ambitions ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Alors comment comptes-tu signer ce traite ?

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment en plein débat intérieur. Il finit par de nouveau regarder Athéna dans les yeux et déclara:

-C'est simple, tu ressuscites mes spectres, je ressuscite tes chevaliers et ton Pope. Cela ne te dérangera pas je pense, j'ai bien vu que tu avais du mal à tout gérer toute seule.

-Tu...veux ressusciter mes chevaliers ? Demanda Athéna complètement abasourdie.

-Oui.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas gratuit...

-En effet, le fait que tu me rendes mes spectres ne suffira pas. Non, je veux autre chose aussi en échange.

-Quoi ? Demanda Athéna d'un air soupçonneux.

-Cèdes moi un de tes chevaliers.

Athéna loua les dieux d'être assise, sinon elle serait tombée sur le cul au propre comme au figuré. Elle s'était attendue à tout mais pas à ça ! Il voulait la vie d'un de ses chevaliers ? A peine croyable ! La déesse regarda Hadès pendant un instant avant de déclarer:

-Bien, mais je veux aussi quelque chose.

-Tu m'en diras tant...

-Quelque chose d'équitable.

-Et c'est ?

-Je te donnes un de mes chevaliers d'or, l'élite de ma garde personnelle. En échange, tu me donnes un de tes juges.

Hadès manqua de faire un infarctus.

-QUOI ?

Athéna sourit malicieusement.

-Cela me semble tout à fait équitable.

-Mais j'ai besoin de mes juges pour gérer les tribunaux des Enfers !

-C'est ça ou rien. A toi de choisir.

Hadès grogna. Il réfléchit un moment avant de soupirer. Pas le choix. Il leva la main et fit apparaître sur la table basse, devant Athéna, trois photos, sur chacune était représenté un de ses juges. Le déesse sourit il fit apparaître treize photos devant Hadès. Représentant ses douze chevaliers d'or, enfin plutôt les treize, vue que Kanon faisait partit du lot maintenant.

Le choix fut plutôt difficile. Surtout pour Hadès. A un moment, Athéna avança une photo vers Hadès, ayant fait son choix. Le dieu regarda qui elle avait choisi et soupira...Il fallait vraiment qu'elle choisisse celui ci ? Apparemment oui...Il hocha la tête et fit disparaître les photos. Puis reporta son attention sur les treize. Au bout de quelques minutes il avança une photo vers Athéna. Celle ci la prit et regarda...elle loua encore les dieux d'être assise. Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu...es sur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Absolument.

-Mais tu sais qui il est...non ?

-Oui, je le sais. Mais mon choix est tout fait.

La déesse hocha finalement la tête et fit disparaître les treize photos. Ensemble, ils concentrèrent leur cosmos au maximum. Ils rappelaient l'âme de leur guerrier à leurs côtés. Encore quelques minutes...encore quelques minutes et tous seront revenus à la vie.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Le réveil

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Réveil

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**?: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Akarisnape: merci pour ton com et si tu gagnes et bien comme récompense tu auras droit au...prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 1. Réveil

Une fois de plus, Athéna se trouvait sur son trône, mais cette fois ci, elle était en pleine forme. Pourquoi ? Parce que le simple fait de sentir le cosmos même faible de ses chevaliers ressuscités la mettait de bonne humeur. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés par couple, ou presque, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être avaient-ils caché leur relation à leur déesse et que cette marque la signifiait qu'ils pourraient être ensemble sans avoir à craindre quoi que se soit. Donc, Mü s'était réveillé dans les bras musclés et fort d'Aldébaran, Kanon s'était réveillé seul dans la chambre de son frère...le pauvre. Saga était blotti contre le torse d'Aioros, ah la la...comment le gémeau avait rougi en se réveillant. Angelo tenait Aphrodite dans ses bras. Aiolia dormait encore, surveillé par Marine. La première chose que Shaka vit ce fut le regard inquiet d'Ikki, qui s'était précipité chez son deuxième protégé dés qu'il avait su qu'il revenait. Dohko se réveilla chez lui avec Shion dans ses bras. Milo était serré contre son amant, Shura, dans le dixième temple. Camus lui, dormait encore.

Athéna sourit et reporta son attention sur la forme étendu et encore endormi sur le tapis qui menait à son trône, la, vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon noir, le juge qu'elle avait échangé en échange de la vie des spectres dormait toujours.

Il commença à se réveiller au même moment ou on sentit le cosmos de tous les chevaliers atteindre le treizième temple. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'or pur et se redressa doucement. Il se prit le tête entre ses mains en secouant sa courte chevelure blonde. Il se mit debout en se tenant toujours la tête. Athéna sourit et déclara de sa voix douce et calme:

-Bienvenu parmi nous, Rhadamanthe.

Le premier juge tourna vivement la tête vers la déesse et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive. Elle rit un peu devant son air méfiant. Juste à ce moment, les autres chevaliers arrivèrent. Ils entrèrent un à un, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'Athéna qu'ils remarquèrent Rhadamanthe et ils augmentèrent tous leur cosmos, bien qu'encore faible, surtout Mü, Aiolia, Milo et Kanon qui étaient les mieux placés pour dire à quel point le Whyvern était fort. La déesse les empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Mes chevaliers, je sais que vous ne devez pas être au summum de votre forme mais écoutez moi attentivement.

Tous se calmèrent. Rhadamanthe écoutait aussi la déesse, souhaitant comprendre pourquoi il était ici.

-Hadès n'est pas mort comme nous le pensions, il était venu me voir il y a peu et m'a proposé de signer un traité de paix. Pour ce faire, il a accepté de vous ramenez à la vie, en échange je ramenais ses spectres.

Le juge soupira de soulagement, ses pairs étaient tous revenu alors. Mais pourquoi était-il au Sanctuaire au lieu d'être dans son tribunal aux Enfers, ça il aimerait vraiment le savoir.

-Déesse Athéna...Murmura Kanon d'une petite voix.

-Oui ? Répondit la déesse en se tournant vers le second gémeau.

-Je suis très heureux de cette initiative mais cela n'explique pas la présence de...l'autre spectre la.

Rhadamanthe lui lança un regard des plus noirs.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un simple spectre ! Hurla-t-il. Je suis un des juges des Enfers, un des trois maitres !

-Pourquoi moi, un spectre, reste un spectre ! Rugit Kanon.

-Tu veux te battre peut être ?

-C'est avec plaisir que je vais te remettre la même dérouiller qu'aux Enfers !

Tous deux augmentèrent leur cosmos et Athéna intervint juste à temps pour les arrêter.

-Cela suffit tous les deux ! Cria-t-elle. J'en viens justement aux raisons de sa présence ici, et même si cela ne te plait pas Kanon, il va falloir te faire une raison. Compris ?

-Compris...Murmura le second Gémeau en baissant la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Bon. Rhadamanthe, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu vas devoir rester vivre ici.

-COMMENT ? Hurla le spectre.

-Hadès a mis ses conditions, en échange de la vie de mes chevaliers, il en gardait, un et moi en échange de la vie des spectres, j'en gardait un. C'est donc toi, qui va devoir rester ici.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! J'ai un tribunal à gérer moi !

-Je le conçois, mais Hadès a certainement déjà fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Rhadamanthe fulminait intérieurement. Il serait obligé de rester vivre au Sanctuaire et de supporter à longueur de temps tous ces chevaliers désagréables ? Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Les chevaliers non plus ne semblaient pas trouver la nouvelle à leur goût. Comment un spectre pouvait-il rester vivre au Sanctuaire ? C'était inconcevable ! Shion jugea quand même bon de demander:

-Il ne nous attaquera pas ?

-Il n'y a pas intérêt. Sinon Hadès s'occupera personnellement de lui comme il me l'a affirmé et je peux assurer qu'il aura du mal à s'en remettre.

Rhadamanthe frissonna sans le vouloir.

-Et...Commença de nouveau Shion, redoutant un peu la réponse. Qui est le chevalier qui a été choisi pour aller vivre aux Enfers ?

Athéna baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Le seul qui ne soit pas ici.

Tous commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux pour comprendre. Bizarre...tout le monde semblait être la pourtant...Milo fut le premier à comprendre qui avait été choisi. Il se mit à trembler, il se tourna vers sa déesse qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante:

-Pas...pas Lui quand même ?

-Si...Répondit Athéna. Je suis désolée Milo, je sais combien tu étais proche de lui mais Hadès avait fait son choix. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Milo tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les autres tentaient de comprendre car vraiment, ils ne voyaient pas. Puis, ils remarquèrent enfin qui manquait à l'appel. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, ainsi Hadès l'avait choisi Lui ? Inconcevable ! Il n'avait pas choisi le chevalier le plus aimable...discret peut être mais pas franchement aimable.

-Non...pas lui...non...non...pourquoi...POURQUOI ?

Shura prit Milo dans ses bras et le serra contre lui pour le réconforter. Il savait combien les deux chevaliers étaient proches et cela lui fendait le cœur de voir son amant dans cet état. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, pour le rassurer, que de le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le scorpion se laissa tomber à genoux, entrainant son amant avec lui, les larmes inondaient son visage alors qu'il hurlait le prénom de son compagnon d'arme, de son ami, de son meilleur ami le meilleur qu'il n'est jamais eut...quasiment son frère.

Juste à ce moment...Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau ouvrit les yeux, allongé sur les dalles de la salle du trône d'Hadès.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Le réveil du verseau

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Le réveil du verseau

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**?: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

Chapitre 2. Le réveil du verseau

Camus commençait à ouvrir les yeux, tout était noir autour de lui. Ou était-il ? Il n'en savait rien...il mit le dos de sa main sur son front en poussant un petit gémissement. Il se redressa doucement, les deux mains sur le sol froid, sa hanche couchée, la jambe droite allongée et la gauche ramenée par dessus. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua sa tenue, il haussa un sourcil, il ne souvenait pas avoir ce genre la dans son armoire. Une longue toge de couleur noir de jais, accrochée à son épaule gauche par une broche en argent, ne laissant pas voir son torse mais son épaule droite et ses longs bras fins, la taille était serrée par une cordelette en argent, le bas côté gauche se séparait en deux laissant voir ses jambes et ses cuisses blanches et fermes, une paire de sandale noir, et ses cheveux verts d'eau étaient attachés en queux de cheval, ses deux longues mèches tombaient toujours en cascade sur ses épaules et son torse mais le reste avait été ramené sur le haut de son crane en une queux de cheval un peu épaisse mais révélant ainsi sa nuque blanche et si belle qu'on avait envie de l'embrasser sans fin (PS: Vous avez le droit de baver sur vos claviers je ne vous retiens pas). Le verseau laissa son regarda vagabonder sur toute la salle et du faire appel à toute sa maitrise de soit pour ne pas laisser voir sa surprise, il était dans le palais d'Hadès ? Plus exactement dans la salle du trône ! Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et puis d'abord, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit vivant ? Il était pourtant sur d'être mort en détruisant le mur des Lamentations ! Il tourna vivement la tête en entendant un petit rire. Camus ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'agrandir un peu en apercevant le maitre des lieux assit sur son trône. Hadès le regardait, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs, Pandore se tenait debout à ses côtés, le fixant avec indifférence. Il se releva avec le peu de force que ses jambes lui accordait et fixa le dieu avec ses yeux couleurs saphirs et dur comme les glaces de Sibérie.

-Tu te réveilles enfin chevalier...J'ai presque envie de dire que ce n'ait pas trop tôt.

Camus ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard glacial, ce qui eut le don de faire éclater le dieu de rire.

-Si tu penses réussir à me faire peur par ce simple regard tu te trompes !

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous effrayez, Seigneur Hadès. J'espère juste ainsi vous incitez à me dire pourquoi je me trouve ici actuellement et pas dans mon temple.

Hadès sourit. Pandore fut révoltée par son manque de respect, c'était bien un chevalier. Le dieu des Enfers se décida enfin à répondre:

-Tu es ici parce que je l'ai décidé. C'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester ici.

Camus avait dit cela de sa voix éternellement calme, ne laissant pas transparaitre la moindre émotion. Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour pour quitter les lieux mais fut arrêté par Hadès qui s'adressa une nouvelle fois à lui.

-Tu ne pourras pas partir sans mon autorisation.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda le verseau en se retournant.

-Parce qu'Athéna t'a cédé à moi.

Camus dut encore faire appel à toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas sursauter et pour être sur que sa voix reste calme.

-...Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai signé la paix avec Athéna, j'ai accepté de lui rendre tous ses chevaliers morts, en échange, elle me cédait l'un de ses ors. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

-P...pardon ?

La voix de Camus commençait à être quelque peu tremblante. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Hadès qui reprit:

-J'ai moi-même du céder un de mes juges. Te rends-tu compte du sacrifice que j'ai du faire pour ce traité ?

En effet, sans ses juges, Hadès allait avoir encore plus de travail afin de compenser l'absence de Rhadamanthe. Camus baissa la tête, tentant de cacher sa peur et son horreur. Il allait donc devoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Non...Non ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Il était un chevalier d'or ! Un membres de la garde d'élite d'Athéna, il ne pouvait pas rester ici ! Et pourtant...il n'avait pas le choix. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Milo, son meilleur ami, son frère. Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Et dans quel état il devait être en découvrant qu'il n'était plus la ? Le verseau serra les poings et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces afin de contenir les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

-Pandore, conduis le à la chambre de Rhadamanthe, vue qu'il n'est plus la je suppose que cela ne le dérangera pas qu'un autre occupe sa chambre.

-Mais...Seigneur Hadès ! Un chevalier ne peut occuper les appartements d'un juge !

-Contesterais-tu un ordre Pandore ? Demanda Hadès d'une voix glaciale, même Camus n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-N...non pas du tout ! J'y vais de ce pas !

Pandore avait dit cela d'une voix tremblante de peur. Elle s'avança vers le chevalier qui continuait de regarder le sol.

-Suivez moi chevalier, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Tel un automate, Camus suivit Pandore, sous le regard d'Hadès qui souriait tendrement. La prêtresse conduit le verseau à travers les couloirs, ne croisant par chance aux spectres. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et laissa entrer le chevalier.

-Je viendrai vous cherchez pour le diner. Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Camus regarda tout autour de lui, un grand salon, sur sa gauche une porte entrouverte laissait voir la salle de bain et sur sa droite, il n'y avait pas de porte mais une sorte d'arche, laissait voir la chambre à coucher. Le verseau entra dans celle ci sans rien dire et s'approcha du lit. Il repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit Hadès...Athéna l'avait cédé au dieu des Enfers afin de signé la paix...il aurait du se sentir honoré mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il réalisa juste à cet instant qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais à la surface, qu'il ne reverrait plus le Sanctuaire, le soleil, la Sibérie, les magnifiques glaciers qu'il aimait tant, son disciple Hyoga, son ami et presque frère Milo. Il avait tout perdu, à commencer par sa liberté, désormais, il serait l'esclave d'Hadès, il en était sur.

Sur cette dernière pensée, Camus laissa tomber son visage impassible pour laisser apparaître ses véritable émotions, il s'effondra sur le lit, serra les drap dans ses mains en enfouissant sa tête dedans et éclata en sanglot, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps qui sursautait à chaque fois qu'un hoquet lui venait.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Les pleurs du scorpion et du verseau

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Les pleurs du scorpion et du verseau

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Akarisnape: Merci pour le review, oui tu avais raison pour Rhada ^^, et pour Camus, je sais ça surprend, et bien...on verra plus tard pourquoi il a été choisi.

Arala87: Pourquoi Camus ? Parce que je l'aime bien et je voulais le mettre au centre d'une histoire plus ou moins originale, il est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas plus démarqué que les autres quand il était aux Enfers mais on verra plus tard pourquoi lui. J'ai pas envie de gâcher les surprises ^^.

Chapitre 3. Les pleurs du scorpion et du verseau

Milo était toujours blotti contre Shura, en pleur, le capricorne avait beau essayé de le calmer rien à faire. Le scorpion n'avait pas arrêter de sangloter tout le long du chemin les ramenant au dixième temple, au contraire, les sanglots avaient même doublé quand ils étaient passés dans la onzième maison maintenant vide. Le dixième gardien ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter son compagnon, tout ce qui lui venait en tête lui semblait stupide ou trop peu adapté à la situation.

-Milo...ça va ?

Question bête et basique ! Mais c'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Milo leva son regard larmoyant vers Shura et articula:

-Moi oui mais...je...j'ai peur...pour Camus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il va bien.

-Mais...mais il est seul...la bas...

-Chut, tout ira bien. Et puis, il sait se défendre.

Milo eut un petit rire au milieu de ses larmes, cela fit sourire Shura.

-Mais...tu sais Shura ?

-Quoi mon cœur ?

-Même s'il ne le montre pas...il est très sensible. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il montrait son vrai visage...alors je sais de quoi je parle...

-Vous étiez donc si proches que ça ?

-Et même plus...

-Quoi ? Vous avez été amants ? Plaisanta le capricorne qui redoutait néanmoins le réponse.

-Idiot ! Bien sur que non ! Jamais je n'aurai accepté de faire de lui une de mes conquêtes !

-Et moi ? Je suis une conquête ?

-Imbécile...si ça avait été juste pour un coup d'un soir il y a des années que je t'aurais viré de mon lit.

-C'est vrai excuse moi.

-Pour en revenir à Camus...nous deux, on est arrivé presque ensemble au Sanctuaire, il a été le premier à qui j'ai parlé et c'était la même chose de son côté. On est vite devenu amis, même meilleurs amis. Au fil des années, une grande complicité s'est créée entre nous, nous sommes bien plus que des amis, nous sommes presque des frères lui et moi.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

-Bien sur, je l'aime comme un petit frère, il m'aime comme un grand frère. Je suis son Milo comme il est mon Camus. Je sais, ça peut paraître stupide, mais c'est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas stupide Milo.

Celui ci croisa le regard bleuté de son amant.

-Tu aimes Camus comme moi j'aime Angelo et Aphrodite. Donc, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, et je ne trouve pas ça idiot et je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux non plus donc pas besoin de rougir en disant cela.

Milo regarda son amant les yeux encore remplis de larmes, ainsi il le comprenait vraiment ? C'était merveilleux. Le scorpion attira un peu le capricorne à lui, celui ci l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément. Il le souleva dans ses bras et le conduit à la chambre, afin de lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques heures sa tristesse.

Il le coucha sur le lit et l'embrassa encore, lui ôta ses vêtements et entreprit de le couvrir de caresse. Milo eut une dernière pensée pour son ami, se disant qu'il devrait être fort pour lui, puis il repoussa tout cela dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur les caresses de Shura et à l'intense plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Camus était toujours allongé sur le grand lit double à baldaquin de la chambre de Rhadamanthe. Il pleurait toujours. Ses doigts crochetant dans les draps manquant presque de les déchirer à chaque fois. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler les réactions de son corps, il se laissait complètement aller, voulant évacuer toute la pression qui l'envahissait. Il n'entendit même pas quelqu'un approcher. Aussi quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule il sursauta violemment, prenant appuie sur le matelas il se redressa vivement. Ses deux yeux de saphir croisèrent un regard violet sombre. Camus essuya précipitamment ses yeux et regarda de nouveau la personne qui lui faisait face. Un visage presque aussi fermé que le sien ne l'ait habituellement, une longue chevelure blanche comme la neige. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec des manches assez larges. Le nouvel arrivant déclara, d'une vous calme:

-Dame Pandore m'a chargé de venir vous cherchez pour le diner.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Rune du Balrog, de l'étoile céleste du talent. Et vous ?

-Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, aucun des deux n'étant très bavard. Rune regarda sa montre, il restait encore une bonne demie heure avant que le repas ne soit prêt. Il reporta son attention sur le verseau qui gardait la tête baissée.

-...Vous avez pleuré. Déclara-t-il.

-Quelle perspicacité...

-Suivez moi. Poursuivit le Balrog sans prendre en compte la remarque du chevalier.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Rune empoigna Camus par le poignet et le conduisit à la salle de bain. Il le fit s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire puis se tourna vers le lavabo afin d'humidifier un gant. Une fois cela fait, il l'essora un peu et le tendit au verseau qui le regardait faire un sourcil haussé.

-Mettez ça sur vos yeux quelques minutes, cela aura pour effet de les dégonfler. Il est hors de question que vous vous montriez devant les autres dans cet état.

Sans rien dire, Camus prit le gant et le posa sur ses yeux. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être se montrer poli vu qu'il allait devoir rester ici un sacré bout de temps. Aussi il murmura un presque inaudible:

-Merci...

-Je vous en pris...

-Mais...je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer tout à l'heure...

-J'ai frappé, mais comme personne ne répondait je suis entré. J'ai été un peu...surpris de vous trouvez dans cet état...

-J'avoue que je n'étais pas sous mon meilleur jour...

-Avec ce qu'il vous ait arrivé je pense que c'est normal, comment rester insensible dans une telle situation ?

-...

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura des jours meilleurs, et vous verrez, on s'habitue assez vite à la vie ici.

Camus ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste. Il espérait néanmoins que le Balrog disait vrai, et que les jours ici seraient à peu près supportables. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par retirer le gant, ses yeux étant redevenus normal. Rune se pencha pour le recoiffer un peu et rajuster ses vêtements. Une fois rendu présentable, Camus demanda:

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'avoir ma place parmi la bas...un chevalier parmi les spectres, c'est un peu mal vu...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Seigneur Hadès nous a déjà tous prévenu et il a fait en sorte que vous soyez traité comme l'un des notre. Et pour ce qui est de votre tenue, personne ne fera de commentaires car bon nombre d'entre nous porte le même genre.

-Mais vous pourtant...

-Ce n'est pas moi mais mon supérieur, il veut que je sois couvert de partout pour une raison que j'ignore. Répondit le Balrog avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais je...n'ai que ça ?

-On viendra faire votre garde robe demain.

Le verseau hocha la tête et se décida à suivre Rune dans les couloirs. Le français gardait la tête baissée, il articula au bout d'un moment:

-Mais...je n'ai pas très faim vous savez. Et puis, ce n'est pas la peine de faire tant d'effort pour moi.

-Le Seigneur Hadès y tient particulièrement, et puis même si vous ne mangez pas vous devez venir.

Camus ne prononça plus un mot, se contentant de regarder le sol de marbre comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Il arrivèrent finalement dans la grande salle, une très grande table, suffisamment pour accueillir les cent huit spectres du moins, se trouvait au centre. Certains spectres se trouvaient déjà assis. Rune indiqua un siège à Camus, celui qui se trouvait sur le côté droit du trône d'Hadès, le verseau alla donc s'assoir. Le Balrog alla s'assoir sur un siège voisin de celui qu'occupait habituellement Minos. Celui ci arriva peu après suivit par son frère Eaque. Il s'assit entre le Balrog et le Garuda.

-Rune, ou étais-tu ? Demanda le Griffon à son procureur.

-J'étais parti chercher notre nouvel arrivant Seigneur Minos. Répondit Rune d'une voix calme en désignant Camus d'un signe de tête.

Les deux juges crurent d'abord qu'ils hallucinaient, mais en fait non. Ce que leur avait dit Hadès était bien vrai. Rhadamanthe avait bien été échangé avec le chevalier du verseau. Celui ci était bien conscient des regard qu'on lui lançait et des murmure qui avait commencé à se faire entendre. Aussi, releva-t-il légèrement la tête afin de lancer un regard qui eut pour effet de refroidir l'assemblée, au propre comme au figuré. Juste à cet instant, Hadès entra avec Pandore qui prit place au gauche du trône de son frère. Le dieu s'assit entre sa sœur et son «invité».

On leur apporta les entrées, les plats et les desserts en même temps. Leur laissant le loisir de se servir comme ils l'entendaient. Tous les spectres mangeaient tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Pandore était en grande conversation avec Violate, la seule fille du groupe, Hadès lui mangeait sans rien dire. Camus quand à lui était tellement discret que tout le monde oublia sa présence...enfin presque.

-Tu ne manges rien ? Lui demanda Hadès sans le regarder.

-Je...n'ai pas très faim.

-Il faut que tu avales quelque chose. Sinon tu vas être mal tout le reste de la soirée...

-Vraiment, je ne peux rien avaler...

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait rien avaler tant sa gorge était serrée et son estomac noué. Hadès soupira un peu. Il décida néanmoins d'entamer un peu la conversation, même si cela rester du bête et basique dans tous les sens du terme et vu à quel point Camus était peu bavard cela donna un truc du genre:

-Ta chambre te plait ?

-Oui, merci...

Silence.

-J'espère que tu te ferras vite aux Enfers et que le Sanctuaire ne te manquera pas trop.

-J'espère aussi...

Silence.

-Tu es vraiment sur que tu ne veux rien manger ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses un malaise.

-Absolument, merci de vous inquiétez...

Silence. Hadès soupira mentalement. Il décida de laisser Camus seul avec ses pensées. Justement celui ci se posait une question...une seule, mais qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Pourquoi Hadès l'avait-il choisi lui ? Il y avait tellement de chevalier bien meilleurs que lui, pas sur le domaine de l'intelligence bien sur ça il le savait, mais sur le plan physique...il y avait bien plus beau que lui...(PS: le pauvre, il n'a même pas conscience du charme fou qu'il a...ça fait presque pitié). Il se décida finalement à poser la question:

-Seigneur Hadès...?

-Oui ? Demanda celui ci en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Loin de moi l'idée d'être indiscret mais...je me demandais...pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Hadès faillit lâcher sa coupe de vin, il savait bien qu'à un moment donné le verseau poserait la question mais...il avait pensé un peu plus tard, en d'autre lieu. Il finit par répondre en regardant Camus droit dans les yeux:

-Désolé mais...ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler. Un jour viendra ou peut être, je te dirai tout mais pour le moment, il faut que tu patiente encore un peu.

Camus haussa un sourcil, il lui cachait quelque chose...mais quoi ? Il poussa un petit soupire et replongea son regard dans son assiette vide.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Combat au clair de lune

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Combat au clair de lune

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

Chapitre 4. Combat au clair de lune

Assit sur le canapé du temple du verseau Rhadamanthe poussa un profond soupir. Il allait vivre dans le onzième temple maintenant, c'était définitif...il regarda un peu le salon, tout allait avec la personnalité du chevalier qui y habitait. Rangé, propre, soigné...froid. Le whyvern poussa un nouveau soupir et décida d'aller marcher un peu dehors pour se détendre, les évènements des dernières heures le mettait sur les nerfs. Il descendit lentement les marches du grand escalier. Il dut cependant se boucher les oreilles en entrant dans le temple du capricorne, les drôles de bruit qui le remplissait en étaient la cause. Le reste du chemin se fit sans encombre.

Rhadamanthe passa devant les arènes sans rien dire plongé dans ses pensées. Que se passait-il aux Enfers ? Comment allaient ses frères ? Ses amis ?Des questions de ce genre lui tourmentaient l'esprit. Il fut incapable de dire quand il était arrivé sur la plage privée du Sanctuaire. Il remarqua néanmoins une silhouette souple et élancée devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Kanon, qui était en train de regarder la lune debout, droit comme un I, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Rhadamanthe ne l'interpella pas, il se contenta de baisser la tête en continuant sa marche. Le gémeau le remarqua et le regarda s'avancer avec indifférence. Il reprit sa contemplation du ciel étoilé en disant:

-Bonsoir Rhadamanthe...

-Bonsoir...Répondit le whyvern d'un ton las.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Kanon regardait le ciel, Rhadamanthe regardait Kanon. Le gémeau semblait plongé dans ses pensées, à quoi pensait-il de cette façon ? Il n'en savait rien, difficile de lire quoi que ce soit en se chevalier si mystérieux. Il regarda ensuite le ciel emplit d'étoile.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux trouver aux étoiles pour les regarder de cette façon...Murmura Rhadamanthe sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je me pose beaucoup de question, regarder les étoiles m'aide à trouver des réponses...Répondit Kanon sans quitter la voute céleste des yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-C'est complètement débile...

-Tu m'as posé une question, j'y répond.

-Personnellement j'aime pas les étoiles...

-Chacun ses goûts.

Suite à cet échange des plus charmant, un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Je rentre, cette lumière me tape sur les nerfs. Râla Rhadamanthe.

-Comme tu veux. Répondit Kanon en haussant les épaules. Même si je comprends qu'un homme qui a voulu noyer le monde dans les ténèbres les plus total trouve la lumière agaçante.

Grognement de la part du juge.

-Remarque, c'est ton droit. Reprit le gémeau.

-Mais tu devrais être content ! Râla le whyvern. La lumière va continuer à exister maintenant !

-Désolé d'avoir gagné.

-Tu me mets la haine à un point que t'imagine même pas.

-Super, on est deux dans ce cas. Ça nous fait un point commun, c'est déjà ça.

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on devienne ami peut être ?

-Pas le moindre du monde, rien que l'idée d'être ami avec un spectre me donne envie de gerber. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de penser que tu vas rester ici et que je vais devoir te supporter en permanence me donne envie de vomir.

Rhadamanthe...explosa de colère ! Il balança un coup de poing monumental dans la mâchoire de Kanon dont la tête partit sur le côté. La surprise passée, les yeux du second gémeau se mirent à luire de colère et de haine. Il balança à son tour un coup de poing dans l'estomac du whyvern qui se plia un peu en deux.

Le combat commença, Rhadamanthe voulut de nouveau frapper Kanon, mais celui ci l'esquiva au dernier moment en se baissant et envoya son pied dans les chevilles du juge qui se retrouva part terre. Le second gémeau se jeta sur lui et roua son visage de coup. Le whyvern un moment abasourdit le fit basculer d'un coup de rein et se retrouva sur lui, ce fut à son tour de le rouer de coup de poing, Kanon replia une jambe sous le ventre de Rhadamanthe et lui envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il put ainsi se dégager et se remettre debout.

Tout deux avaient le visage couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, du sang coulait de leur bouche et de leur nez. Sans faire vraiment attention, ils déployèrent leur cosmos, faisant ainsi rappliquer Saga, Aioros, Athéna, Shion et Dohko en quatrième vitesse, les autres, ils s'en fichaient comme de leur première chemise. Ils arrivèrent juste à cet instant:

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

-GREATEST CAUTION !

Leur deux meilleur attaque partirent en même temps et entrèrent en collision, créant ainsi une magnifique explosion qui les mit tous les deux à terre. Saga se précipita aux côtés de son frère cadet pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ouf...rien de bien méchant, il s'en remettrait très vite, juste quelques égratignures ici et la. Il en était de même pour Rhadamanthe qui tentait de se remettre debout. Une fois les deux adversaires sur pied, Athéna hurla:

-Vous deux ! Dans la salle du trône immédiatement !

Les deux fautifs s'échangèrent un regard noir avant de suivre Athéna jusqu'au treizième temple. Une fois assise sur son trône, le déesse regarda les deux jeunes hommes avec une lueur de colère peu commune dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête exactement ? Hurla-t-elle. J'avais dis pas de combat !

-Mais...Commença Kanon.

-Silence !

Aussitôt Kanon se tut.

-Écoutez moi bien tous les deux ! Nous ne sommes plus en guerre ! La paix à été signée ! J'ai sacrifié le chevalier du verseau pour la maintenir ! Et il est hors de question que vous veniez la mettre en péril avec vos petites querelles idiotes ! Donc vous avez intérêt à vous calmez sur le champ ! Je ne vous demande pas de devenir amis mais au moins d'accepter de mettre vos différents de côté et de vivre normalement ! Compris ?

Kanon la regarda un instant puis se tourna vers Rhadamanthe qui gardait la tête baissée. Il réfléchit un instant et soupira, oui, il était allé trop loin. Il devait oublier les anciens conflits qui l'avait opposé au whyvern, il s'en retourna vers sa déesse et dit:

-Oui, je veux bien faire cet effort. Je suis désolé Votre Altesse, cela ne se reproduira plus. Et...n'en voulez pas trop à Rhadamanthe, c'est de ma faute, j'ai été immature avec lui.

Athéna fut attendrie en entendant les propos de son chevalier, heureuse qu'il reconnaisse des fautes. Rhadamanthe lui fut abasourdi, Kanon prenait tout sur lui ? Il le défendait lui ? Son ancien ennemie ? Il secoua la tête en déclara d'une voix calme:

-C'est également de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette façon. Je ne vous causerai plus d'ennui, c'est promis.

-Parfait ! Déclara Athéna avec un sourire. Maintenant, serrez-vous la main pour conclure ce pacte de non agression !

Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête un peu embarrassés. Mais Rhadamanthe se reprit tout de suite et tourna son regard vers Kanon, il le regarda un instant avant de tendre sa main gauche vers lui. Le gémeau la regarda un instant puis plongea son regard océan dans celui d'or pur du whyvern. Il tendit finalement sa main gauche et serra celle de Rhadamanthe dans la sienne.

Ce contact ne dura que deux secondes. Mais cela suffit à Athéna dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Bien. Shion, tu veux bien soigner Rhadamanthe s'il te plait ? Saga, occupes toi de ton frère je te pris.

-Bien Athéna. Répondirent les deux interpellés.

Shion entraina Rhadamanthe avec lui et Saga entraina son frère dehors. Les deux anciens ennemies eurent juste le temps d'échanger encore un regard avant d'être séparés.

_**A suivre**_


	6. Un rêve, deux baisers

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Un rêve, un baiser

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Merci pour ces com bien détaillés. Et pour le pourquoi avoir choisi Camus, il faudra attendre encore un petit moment. Désolée.

Camus Scorpio: Merci pour ta review, elle m'est allée droit au cœur, vraiment ^^. Et je tiens aussi à te remercier pour le rappel de la pensée sur Athéna, c'est un truc qui m'était totalement sorti de la tête. C'est donc un oubli que je compte rectifier dans ce chapitre. Encore merci.

Chapitre 5. Un rêve, deux baisers

Camus était assis sur le canapé du salon des appartements du whyvern. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dis Hadès.

_«Désolé mais...ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler. Un jour viendra ou peut être, je te dirai tout mais pour le moment, il faut que tu patiente encore un peu.»_

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par la ? Il sentait qu'un sens caché se trouvait dissimulé dans cette phrase mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un profond soupir, il n'aimait pas être dans le doute ou ne pas savoir. Plus il y pensait moins les chose prenait de sens. Poussant un énième soupir il se leva afin de se préparer un thé avec tout le service qui se trouvait sur une commode dans un coin de la pièce. Les premières gorgées lui firent pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Il avait toujours aimé le thé, cela avait le don de le détendre même dans les pires moments. Une fois sa tasse vide, il dut avouer qu'il ne sentit un peu mieux. Il la posa sur la commode et décida d'aller se coucher. Vu qu'il n'avait pas encore de pyjama il dut se résoudre à dormir en caleçon pour cette nuit. Il enleva ses sandales, détacha ses cheveux et ôta sa toge qu'il posa sur un fauteuil non loin du lit. Il se glissa enfin sous le drap de satin noir qui avait eu le temps de sécher entre temps. Il posa sa tête sur le long oreiller d'un blanc immaculé, contrastent avec le noir des draps. L'épuisement dut au stress de ces dernières heures eut raison de lui et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

Cette nuit, Camus fit un rêve qui le rendit nostalgique. La Sibérie...les immenses couches de glaces épaisses et dures, la neige recouvrant l'isba, il se revoyait debout vêtu d'un tee-shirt sans manche bleu et d'un pantalon blanc, ses mains et ses bras étaient couverts par d'épais bandages. Il regardait un petit garçon blond, d'environ 11 ans donner des coups de poings et de pieds dans le vide. Hyoga...Ah, il se souvenait de ce jour la...ce n'était pas un rêve mais un souvenir.

-Hyoga...

-Oui maitre Camus ? Demanda le petit en se tournant vers lui.

-Je pense que tu es prêt pour faire un essai.

-Un essai ?

-Viens avec moi.

Le petit suivit Camus jusqu'au pied d'un gigantesque glacier. Les glaces éternels. Hyoga prit un peu peur en comprenant ce que son maitre voulait qu'il fasse. Le verseau se tourna vers son apprenti et déclara:

-Vas-y, brises cette glace.

-Mais...mais je ne peux pas !

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne peux pas si tu n'essayes pas avant ? Allez vas-y !

Hyoga regarda son maitre puis se tourna vers le glacier dont il s'approcha. Il concentra son cosmos au maximum et lança son poing sur le glacier. Malheureusement, il ne réussit qu'à s'éclater la main, le sang gicla et coula le long de la paroi de glace. Hyoga poussa un petit cri de douleur. Camus le regardait sans rien dire. Quand le petit fut à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer son maitre lui dit:

-Allez, calmes-toi et recommences.

-Je...je ne peux pas maitre...

-Bien sur que tu le peux.

-Mais vous avez vu ce que ça a donné ?

-C'est parce que tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut.

Hyoga interrogea Camus du regard. Celui ci s'assit par terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de son élève et prit un petit caillou qui se trouvait juste à côté.

-Hyoga, je t'ai déjà dis que tout sur terre était composé d'atome, pas vrai ?

-Oui, les cailloux, les fleurs et même mon corps.

-C'est exact. La glace ne fait pas exception, si tu veux détruire la détruire, il ne faut pas que tu concentres tes forces sur la glace en elle même, mais sur les atomes qui la constitue.

-Mais comment je fais ? Je ne peux pas voir les atomes.

-Tes yeux ne peuvent pas les voir certes, mais ton cosmos le peut lui.

-Mon cosmos ?

-Oui, tu dois laisser ton cosmos se concentrer sur les atomes pour que ton attaque puisse les fragiliser et les détruire ensuite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Camus augmenta son cosmos et donna un coup de poing dans la glace avec sa main libre. Il n'avait fait aucun effort, il ne s'était même pas levé mais la glace explosa quand même. Et son poing était intact.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je crois. Répondit le petit Hyoga.

-Bien, et tu vois, c'est exactement la même chose si tu veux geler quelque chose. Si le mouvement des atomes est rapide la température est élevée, si il est lent la température est basse. Regardes ce caillou par exemple. Pour le moment ses atomes sont en mouvement. Si tu veux le geler, il faut arrêter le mouvement.

-Stopper le mouvement ?

-Oui. Et cela, tu dois le faire, grâce à ta cosmo-énergie.

Joignant encore le geste à la parole, Camus augmenta son cosmos et dans la seconde qui suivit, le caillou qu'il tenait se retrouva complètement geler. Il le jeta un peu plus loin et reporta son attention sur Hyoga.

-Voila, aller, montres moi si tu as compris.

Son disciple hocha la tête et s'en retourna vers le glacier. Il augmenta son cosmos et se concentra de toutes ses forces, tentant de visualiser les atomes. Il crut les percevoir à un moment donner mais il resta un instant sans rien faire. Puis il lança le poing qui n'était pas blessé que la glace et frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais la encore, son poing éclata, il émit un petit cri de douleur. Il tourna vers son maitre un regard larmoyant.

-Je suis désolé maitre. Je n'y suis pas arrivé...j'ai fait de mon mieux pourtant...

Camus ne répondit pas, il se contentait de regarder l'endroit ou Hyoga avait frappé. Puis, il se leva pour aller s'agenouiller derrière son disciple, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et son menton sur l'épaule gauche. Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Bravo Hyoga, je suis fier de toi.

L'enfant ne comprit pas, il avait raté pourtant. Camus lui dit de mieux regarder. Le petit regarda plus attentivement et écarquilla les yeux. Une brèche ? Un petite faille d'environ deux mètres de profondeur et d'une longueur de quelques centimètres.

-Tu n'as peut être pas réussi à la briser, mais tu l'as entaillé et pour un enfant de ton âge c'est déjà un exploit.

-Vous avez réussi à quel âge vous ?

-A 8 ans.

-Hein ?

-En même temps, j'avais commencé à m'entrainer à l'âge de 6 ans, et toi tu venais tout juste d'en avoir 10 quand on t'a amené ici.

Hyoga soupira de soulagement. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Camus se redressa.

-Aller viens, c'est presque l'heure de déjeuner. Et je pense que tu aimerais soigner tes blessures.

Il tendit sa main au petit garçon qui la prit en souriant. Il rentrèrent ensemble à l'isba.

Après avoir soigné les plais de Hyoga, Camus se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il haussa un sourcil. Il n'attendait personne pourtant. Il alla ouvrir et...dans la seconde qui suivit, il se retrouva emprisonner entre deux bras forts et chaleureux. La chevelure bleu et bouclée qu'il avait sous les yeux ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait ces bras. Il sourit tendrement avant de rendre son étreinte à son ami de toujours.

-Mon Camus, tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon Milo.

-Maitre ?

Les deux amis mirent fin à leur étreinte pour se tourner vers Hyoga qui venait d'arriver.

-Hyoga...Commença Camus. Je te présente Milo, mon ami d'enfance et chevalier d'or du scorpion.

-Alors c'est toi le petit Hyoga ? Mon Camus m'a souvent parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Déclara Milo en souriant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant qui poussa un petit grognement.

-Je suis pas petit. Railla le disciple de Camus.

-Hyoga, tu veux bien mettre la table pendant que je prépare le déjeuner ? Demanda Camus.

-Bien maitre !

-Rajoute une assiette et des couverts on a un invité aujourd'hui.

-Oui maitre.

Hyoga s'en alla vers la cuisine. Camus reporta son attention sur Milo qui souriait toujours.

-Tu reste pour manger non ? Demanda le verseau.

-Bien sur mon Camus ! Répondit le scorpion.

-Mais au fait, que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu me manquais alors je suis venu !

-Je vois. Donc, tu as laissé Shura en plan pour venir c'est ça ?

-Meuh non ! Il est en mission pour le Grand Pope, il ne rentrera pas avant la fin de la semaine alors je suis allé voir le Pope et je lui ai demandé si je ne pouvais pas prendre quelques jours pour venir te voir.

-D'accord.

-J'ai pensé à laisser un mot dans le temple du scorpion au cas ou Shura rentrerai à l'improviste que je ne sois pas encore rentré.

-C'est très bien comme ça mon Milo. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

-Je dois prendre l'avion de demain soir pour rentrer en temps et en heure.

-C'est parfait. Je te préparerai un chambre dans ce cas.

-Merci mon Camus !

-Je t'en pris mon Milo.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent en souriant vers la cuisine.

Dans son lit, Camus était secoué de légers soubresauts. Son rêve lui rappelait tant de bon souvenirs qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sangloter dans son sommeil. Milo...Hyoga...les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Quand à Athéna, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir voulu signer la paix avec Hadès au contraire, non, il lui en voulait de l'avoir cédé si facilement au dieu des morts. N'avait-il pas assez souffert comme ça ? Il était mort en croyant la protéger, il avait utilisé l'Athéna Exclamation à deux reprises avec Saga et Shura pour lui permettre de vaincre, il avait sacrifié sa vie devant le mur des Lamentations pour elle et c'était comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ? Il ne voulait plus penser à ça...pas pour l'instant...il voulait juste dormir et retrouver la douceur des moments passés avec Hyoga et Milo.

Tellement plongé dans son rêve, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant ne le réveilla pas. Une ombre s'avança jusque dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et contempla un moment Camus endormit. Il était si beau comme ça, le visage serein et les traits détendus, ses longs cheveux venant légèrement ombrager son visage. Seules les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues étaient dérangeantes dans ce tableau magnifique. Dans son sommeil le verseau murmura:

-Milo...Hyoga...

L'ombre caressa la joue du dormeur du bout des doigts avant de passer son autre main sous sa nuque pour le soulever un peu vers elle. Une voix douce et calme se fit entendre:

-Camus...ne pleures plus...Camus...

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et fraiches. Ce fut chaste, léger et doux comme la caresse d'une aile de papillon.

Camus se réveilla en sursaut, il était seul. Il essuya un peu ses yeux humides avant de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange mais...il avait l'impression que quelqu'un se trouvait prêt de lui à l'instant et...il avait cru sentir quelque chose de doux et chaud contre ses lèvres. Il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un l'avait...embrassé pendant qu'il dormait ?

-Ça avait l'air tellement vrai...Murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, enroula le drap autour de sa taille et de se rendre dans les couloirs, juste devant sa porte. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il s'apprêta à rentrer quand il sentit deux mains le prendre par les épaules et le retourner avant de se faire happer par deux bras forts, puissants, mais pourtant si chaud et si chaleureux. Trop surpris, il ne dit rien, les deux mains posées sur le torse de l'ombre qui le serrait. Une des mains de l'ombre alla se placer autour de la taille du verseau pour se poser sur sa hanche et l'autre remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour la renverser un peu en arrière. Il faisait si sombre que Camus ne voyait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait. Il sentit néanmoins l'ombre déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le verseau sentit son cœur rater un battement, mais il ne bougea pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Cependant...le baiser était si doux, si tendre et emplit d'amour qu'il se sentit obliger de fermer les yeux et d'y répondre timidement en collant un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de l'ombre. Celle ci ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, goutant simplement au goût légèrement salé des lèvres de Camus.

Un bruit se fit entendre et l'ombre se sépara vivement de Camus avant de s'enfuir à travers les couloirs. Le verseau lui, tremblait de la tête au pied, ses jambes ne le portant plus il se laissa tomber à genoux le temps de reprendre contenance.

-Camus ? Vous allez bien ?

Le français se retourna pour voir Rune qui le regardait un sourcil haussé.

-Rune, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je rentrais dans ma chambre quand je vous ai aperçu assit par terre...et dans une tenue assez étrange je dois dire.

-J'avais entendu un bruit alors je suis sorti après avoir enroulé ce drap autour de moi et j'ai glissé c'est pour ça que je suis par terre. Mentit Camus.

-Ah...

Le Balrog le regarda se lever avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui souhaiter la bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre. Camus rentra dans ses appartements l'esprit en feu et en se posant une question, une seule...Qui avait-il embrassé ?

_**A suivre**_


	7. Réconciliationsou presque

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Réconciliations...ou presque

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Newgaia: Merci pour ton com qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^. a propos de la guerre entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe...bah, il faut lire le chapitre pour savoir ce que ça va donner.

Baella: En effet, si Rune était capable de se dédoubler il serait vraiment très fort...malheureusement je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ^^'. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

Chapitre 6. Réconciliations...ou presque

Rhadamanthe s'éveilla doucement, dans le lit de la chambre du temple du verseau. Il se leva en se passant une main sur le visage avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner. Il fit chauffer du thé pendant que le grille pain se chargeait de ses toasts. Il repassa sa main sur son visage en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur. Les plais du à son combat d'hier soir contre Kanon le piquaient encore un peu, et ce malgré les soins que lui avait apporté Shion. Autour de son front, un bandage avait été enroulé, il avait la lèvre fendue et des pansements de partout, sur la pommette gauche, sur l'arcane droite, sur la joue droite et sur le menton. Le gémeau n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte...Voila, c'était prêt, il mit le tout sur la table de la cuisine et commença à manger.

Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, il alla dans la salle de bain et tout en prenant sa douche, en faisant attention à ses blessures, il réfléchit. Que se passait-il aux Enfers en ce moment ? Ses frères et le Seigneur Hadès s'en sortaient-ils sans lui ? En pensant à son maitre une sensation de trahison l'envahit. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui voilà ou il en était réduit. Il secoua la tête en soupira puis sortit de la cabine de douche. Il s'habilla d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean bleu, oui Shion lui avait donné des vêtements pour qu'il puisse se changer, avant de sortir du temple. Il traversa les temples sans faire attention aux regards que lui envoyaient les chevaliers qu'il croisait. Il fut néanmoins intercepté, dans le temple du taureau, par Aldébaran qui était en grande conversation avec Mü:

-Bonjour Rhadamanthe. Lança le taureau d'un ton joyeux.

Le whyvern répondit par un signe de tête.

-Oula ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? Lui demanda Mü.

-C'est vrai que tu es bien égratigné.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit Rhadamanthe. J'ai juste eu un petit différent avec Kanon hier soir.

-Ah...bah je comprends pour lui aussi était si bien endommagé. Déclara Mü en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Mü, arrêtes de parler de tout le monde comme d'une armure ! S'écria le brésilien.

-C'est vrai pardon, c'est l'habitude.

-Bon, sinon ça va ? Tu t'habitues au Sanctuaire ?

-J'ai juste du mal à me faire au climat...Avoua le spectre.

-T'inquiète, tu t'y habitueras.

L'anglais haussa les épaules avant de les saluer et de continuer sa marche. Il alla jusqu'aux arènes ou il vit deux chevaliers s'affronter, et vu la ressemblance ils étaient forcement frère. Le lion et le sagittaire. Donc si Aioros était la Saga ne devait pas être loin et si Saga était la cela signifiait que Kanon se trouvait quelque part par la aussi...Fait chier !

Il continua d'avancer, il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aperçut une petite grotte au loin. Curieux, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Il descendit, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver dans une caverne sous marine. Un petit lac se trouvait devant lui et au sol, il y avait de nombreuses fleurs. De toute sortes, mais majoritairement des tulipes, jaunes, rouges, blanches. Il avança un peu puis se figea en entendant un bruit. Quelqu'un venait qui était allongé parmi les fleurs se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise. Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent et...

-Et merde...Murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Kanon se trouvait la, assit dans le par terre de fleur vêtu d'une longue et majestueuse toge du même bleu que ses cheveux, son visage était tout autant marqué que le sien. Rhadamanthe soupira et s'assit non loin du gémeau.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que dés que je vais quelque part c'est sur toi que je tombe ? Demanda Rhadamanthe.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Kanon. C'est peut être le destin. Reprit-il d'un air taquin en lui tirant la langue.

-Sale con...

Kanon ne releva pas.

-Bon ouvres bien tes oreilles car je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter, de plus j'ai promis de ne plus me battre avec toi. Déclara le grec. Je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que je t'ai dite hier. J'étais déboussolé et quand je suis triste ou en colère je dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

L'anglais tiqua. Kanon qui s'excusait, cela devait-il être considéré comme un miracle ?

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit le spectre. J'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette façon. J'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le chevalier hocha la tête.

-Même si en même temps, tu l'avais bien cherché. Reprit Rhadamanthe. Tu n'avais pas à m'insulter sans raison. A cause de ça j'ose même pas imaginer le savon que ton cher frère a du te passer. Continua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Enfoiré...

Rhadamanthe ne releva pas. Mais il sourit un peu. Il avait toujours un peu de rancœur envers Kanon mais il semblait que ce soit en bonne voie pour rendre la collaboration un peu plus vivable.

-Ça dérange pas si je reste un peu ? Demanda le spectre.

-Ici, c'est mon jardin secret, c'est la que je viens quand je me sens vraiment mal. Mais...tu peux rester si tu le veux.

-Ça dérange pas non plus si on ne parle pas ?

-Pas si on n'a rien à se dire.

-Tant mieux.

Kanon s'allongea dans les fleurs et Rhadamanthe regardait l'eau du petit lac. Aucun ne parlait, le silence régnait. Mais c'était un silence doux et agréable. Le genre qu'on n'a pas envie de rompre.

_**A suivre**_


	8. Petit ange

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Petit ange

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Oui les chose commence à s'arranger entre Rhadamanthe et Kanon ^^. Merci pour ta review.

Chapitre 7. Petit ange

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Camus avait élu domicile aux Enfers, ça avait été difficile mais il s'était finalement fait à l'endroit. On lui avait fait visiter, il avait été présenté à certains spectres, s'était lié d'amitié avec Rune qu'il trouvait ma fois fort sympathique, quand on le connait vraiment il peut être moins froid et de très bonne compagnie, ensuite il avait été présenté à Cerbère, celui ci l'avait tout de suite aimé pour on ne sait quelle raison mais chacune de ses trois têtes cherchait toujours à le lécher ou à obtenir une caresse de sa part, les juges finirent part apprécier sa compagnie, Pandore ce n'était pas encore tout ça mais au moins elle avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs à tout bout de champ, quand à Hadès...et bien il restait presque tout le temps dans son bureau, mais Camus le voyait assez souvent quand il lui apportait son thé ou de quoi se restaurer, et oui il s'était vu assigné la fonction de suivant du dieu des Enfers, il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et ne manquait de rien. Mais...sans qu'il sache pourquoi le dieu avait toujours une attitude très prévenante avec lui, il lui demandait s'il allait bien, si les spectres n'étaient trop méchant avec lui, s'il s'était habitué à sa vie aux Enfers ou si la terre ne lui manquait pas trop...etc. Camus était assez étonné de ce comportement mais inexplicablement, cela lui mettait comme un baume sur le cœur.

Le français se souvenait, il y a une semaine, il était arrivé dans le bureau d'Hadès avec une marque bleuté, presque violette sur la tempe et une petite brulure sur le bras droit. Le dieu lui avait fait un scandale pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Camus lui avait finalement avoué qu'il avait malencontreusement, et involontairement, bousculé Kagaho qui se trouvait être de très mauvaise humeur, celui ci ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de s'excuser qu'il lui avait balancé son poing dans la tempe et lui avait un peu bruler le bras en lui hurlant de faire plus attention. Le verseau ignorait ce qu'Hadès avait fait ou dis au spectre...et il préférait ne pas savoir...mais celui ci était venu le voir le soir même pour le supplier de le pardonner.

Ah ! Et aussi, il n'avait plus reçu la visite de cet inconnu avec lequel il avait échangé un baiser...Ah ce baiser ! Si doux ! Si tendre ! Camus frissonna et rougit un peu sans le vouloir à ce souvenir alors qu'il marchait en direction du bureau un plateau dans les mains, il regrettait un peu de n'avoir pas pu voir le visage de cette ombre, il aurait aimé savoir qui avait réussi à toucher son cœur au point qu'il se soit senti obligé de répondre à cette tendresse. Poussant un petit soupir, Camus arriva à destination. Il inspira profondément avant de donner trois coups avec son index, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la présence d'Hadès le troublait énormément. Il entendit un «Entrez», une dernière inspiration et il ouvrit la porte. Hadès se tenait assis à son bureau, le nez plongé dans un dossier. Camus s'approcha doucement de lui, le dieu releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire, le verseau sentit encore une fois ce trouble étrange...un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de s'embraser.

-Bonjour Camus, comment vas-tu ?

-Seigneur Hadès...je vais bien merci et vous ?

-Plutôt oui, merci.

Camus s'approcha et déposa le plateau sur lequel se trouvait une tasse de thé fumante et quelques fruits.

-J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut être faim. Dit Camus en se reculant un peu.

-C'est très gentil et attentionné de ta part. Répondit Hadès en souriant. Merci...petit ange.

Camus tiqua. Il n'y avait que Milo qui lui donnait des surnoms affectifs et entendre Hadès l'appeler ainsi le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détourna la tête en rougissant et grogna:

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça...

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Demanda la dieu en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Je n'aime pas ça...et puis entendre ce genre de chose de la bouche d'un dieu c'est assez...gênant...

-Moi j'aime bien. Il n'y a rien qui t'aille mieux.

Le verseau rougit encore plus et baissa la tête, serrant le bas de sa longue toge entre ses mains, il avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon ce qui était vraiment du plus jolie effet, du moins c'est ce que se disait Hadès. Le français se décida enfin à regarder le dieu qui lui souriait toujours.

-Puis-je vous posez une question ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne...

-Ce n'est pas ça...enfin, je voudrai le savoir bien sur mais j'attends que vous vous sentiez prêt à me dire pourquoi.

-Alors quelle est ta question ?

-On m'a fait visiter les Enfers, j'ai rencontré tout le monde mais...loin de moi l'idée d'être indiscret mais...je n'ai pas encore rencontrer...votre femme, Perséphone.

Hadès tiqua et détourna le regard. Camus sentit qu'il avait fait une bêtise et chercha tout de suite les mots pour s'excuser mais le dieu ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il répondit:

-Cela fait maintenant trois milles ans que nous avons divorcé.

-Je...suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis de toute façon je ne la regrette pas. Elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment et moi j'ai réalisé quelques années après notre mariage que je ne l'aimais pas non plus.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. En fait, elle n'aimait que mon argent ou mon physique, c'est tout. Quand je ne travaillais pas elle passait son temps à profiter de moi dans tous les sens du terme. Je lui donnais tout sans rien demander en échange. Et...un jour nous avons divorcé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si elle était restée plus longtemps je l'aurais tué.

-Co...Comment ?

-Elle m'a arraché la chose qui m'était la plus précieuse au monde. Je ne lui est jamais pardonné, encore maintenant je lui en veux à mort pour ça.

Hadès serra les poings, repenser à cette période de sa vie le mettait dans une colère noir. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, soudain il sentit deux bras entourer son cou, il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Camus s'était placé derrière lui et avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules pour encercler son cou. La douceur que se dégageait de son corps calma immédiatement Hadès qui ferma les yeux et renversa un peu sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule du verseau.

Camus ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais il s'était senti obligé de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact à part avec Milo et Hyoga bien sur mais la, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, le simple fait de sentir Hadès se détendre dans ses bras emplissait son cœur d'une joie incontrôlable. Le verseau ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux noir d'Hadès, respirant son odeur. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Camus demanda au bout d'un moment:

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je te remercie de ta gentillesse et de ta prévenance envers moi.

Camus ôta ses bras...à regret...et se recula, Hadès se retourna pour le voir sourire. Le dieu fut surpris, il ne se souvenait pas encore avoir vu Camus sourire...encore moins comme ça. Il semblait si lumineux à cet instant, son visage s'éclairait comme jamais. Ses yeux bleus saphir brillaient comme des étoiles au firmament. Le seigneur des Enfers le regarda un moment avant de lui rendre son sourire. Oui...il maintenait ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, cet homme...ce chevalier était bien un ange...un ange tombé du ciel et envoyé aux Enfers afin de leur transmettre un peu de sa lumière.

-Je suis désolé Seigneur Hadès. Je ne voulais pas réveiller ces mauvais souvenirs. Je n'aurais pas du poser la question...

Il semblait soudain si triste, si désolé. Hadès lui sourit et leva la main pour lui caresser gentiment la joue.

-Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, cela fait longtemps maintenant. Même si j'en souffre encore j'ai arrêté de m'enfermer dans la douleur et j'essaye d'aller de l'avant. Même si parfois...c'est assez compliqué...

Camus sourit à nouveau et posa sa main sur celle d'Hadès, qui était toujours sur sa joue. D'où lui venait ce si soudain bien être qui l'avait envahi à l'instant ou le dieu avait posé la paume de sa grande main sur l'arrondi de son visage ? Il ne savait pas et il ne voulait pas savoir pour l'instant. Il était si bien comme ça...Mais tout a une fin, finalement Hadès retira sa main et dit:

-Désolé mais...j'ai encore du travail.

-Oui...pardon je vous prends tout votre temps.

Le verseau commença à s'éloigner quand soudain, il sentit Hadès lui reprendre la main, il se retourna pour le voir déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Camus rougit violemment et encore plus en voyant le sourire qu'il lui adressa par la suite.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, cela m'a fait du bien de parler un peu.

-Je...je vous en pris...

-Passe une bonne fin de journée et encore merci...petit ange.

Camus tiqua encore mais ne releva pas cette fois ci. Il le salua et sortit de la pièce. Il marcha dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder ou il allait. Il repensait à la sensation qui l'avait envahi quand il avait prit Hadès dans ses bras, quand celui ci avait posé sa main sur sa joue ou encore quand il avait embrassé le dos de sa main. Il ne comprenait rien aux étranges émotions qui prenaient si soudainement possession de son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Il avait été éduqué pour ne rien ressentir mais la...Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur qu'il sentait battre la chamade alors qu'il repensait au sourire si lumineux du dieux des Enfers. Sans qu'il ne le veuille un sourire étira ses lèvres. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait...il trouvait ça agréable. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser de bonheur.

_**A suivre**_


	9. Les pleurs du gémeau

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Les pleurs du gémeau

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Merci pour ta review et oui j'ai la _mauvaise_ habitude d'essayer de publier le plus vite possible ^^'. Bah oui, Hadès et Perséphone ont divorcé, pour ce qu'elle a fait et bien...on verra ça plus tard. Et quand à la relation entre Camus et Hadès, et bien cela me semble assez évident je pense ^^, sinon pourquoi notre seigneur des morts préférés chercherait-il à protéger notre verseau national envers et contre tout ?

Chapitre 8. Les pleurs du gémeau

Un mois maintenant que Rhadamanthe vivait au Sanctuaire. Il s'était habitué à son environnement, allait s'entrainer avec les chevaliers, mangeait avec eux tous les samedi soir dans la salle de réunion d'Athéna, allait passer des soirées avec Aphrodite, Angelo, Shura et Milo dans certain bar d'Athènes, allait boire un thé avec Mü et Aldébaran. Mais le plus souvent...il allait passer quelques heures avec Kanon dans la petite grotte sous marine. Oh ils ne se parlaient pas des masses mais ils pouvaient rester côte à côte pendant des heures que cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Au contraire, le whyvern se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie. Il savourait chaque minute passée à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Comment pouvait-il aimé être une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture il y a encore une ou deux semaines ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Actuellement, il prenait sa douche après être allé à l'entrainement matinal. Finalement, il avait arrêté de se tourmenter l'esprit avec sa charge de juge des Enfers, après tout, Minos et Eaque pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans lui ! Pis, il devait avouer qu'il commençait vraiment à aimer la vie sur terre.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain décemment vêtu, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bientôt midi...il alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Il opta pour quelque chose de frais, une salade grecque. Tout en mangeant il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air un tantinet absent. Il pensait...mais...STOP ! Minute papillon ! On rembobine !

Pendant toute la durée de son repas il n'avait pensé qu'à...Kanon ? Il s'en surprit lui même. En effet, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander comment il allait, qu'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment...des trucs du genre. Non mais...qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment ? Ces derniers temps il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter le deuxième gémeau de la tête ! Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

Puis, se levant, Rhadamanthe décida de sortir un peu. En passant par le dixième temple, il croisa Milo et Shura. Le couple se tourna vers le spectre. Shura lui adressa un petit sourire et Milo détourna le regard, même s'il s'était promis d'être fort il avait encore du mal à concevoir que Camus n'était plus la. Et le fait de voir le whyvern lui rappelait que ce n'était plus le verseau qui occupait le onzième temple maintenant...donc ce n'était pas pour arranger son état.

-Bonjour Rhadamanthe. Lança Shura.

-Bonjour Shura, Milo. Répondit le spectre.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien je dirais. Et vous ?

-On fait aller.

-Et toi Milo ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va...Marmonna le scorpion.

-Milo, je sais que tu m'en veux vis à vis du chevalier du verseau...

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est pas ta faute après tout. C'est juste qu'il a toujours été mon meilleur ami...alors j'ai encore...un peu de mal à...me faire à sa...disparition...

-Je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le Seigneur Hadès n'est pas un monstre comme vous le pensez, je suis plus que sur qu'il prend soin de ton ami.

Milo le regarda un moment avant de lui sourire.

-Ouais, tu as peux être raison...merci Rhada.

-Je t'en pris mais...

-Quoi ?

-«Rhada»...c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?

-Bah...c'est un diminutif...

-Si tu veux me donner un surnom contente toi de «Rhad», c'est déjà moins stupide et c'est comme ça que m'appelait les deux autres.

-Ok va pour Rhad.

Sur ces quelques mots, Rhadamanthe s'en alla. Il continua son chemin le long de la plage jusqu'à la petite grotte dans laquelle il allait retrouver Kanon. Il s'arrêta un instant haussant un sourcil...un instant...par quel moyen s'était-il retrouvé ici ? En y réfléchissant bien à chaque fois qu'il décidait de se balader il finissait toujours par atterrir ici par on ne sait quel moyen. Poussant un soupir, il se décida à entrer. Une fois dans le champ de fleur, il aperçut immédiatement une forme étendue par terre.

-Kanon ?

A l'entente de son nom, Kanon sursauta et se redressa brutalement. Quand il se retourna, Rhadamanthe fut plus que choqué par ce qu'il vit. Le second gémeau le regardait avec de grands yeux, vêtu d'une longue toge bleu ciel, quelques pétales de fleurs avaient élu domicile dans ses longs cheveux bleu...l'image aurait pu paraître atrocement mignonne...si le visage du grec n'était pas en ce moment ravagé de larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de couler. Kanon voulut les essuyait mais elles revenaient toujours. L'anglais le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés, semblant hésiter à faire quelque chose. Il se décida enfin à aller s'assoir aux côtés de son ancien adversaire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non c'est rien...Répondit le gémeau d'un ton las.

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

-Mais je ne pleure pas.

-Ah oui ? Et sur tes joues c'est quoi ?

-Ça doit être la pluie...non ?

-Prends moi pour un con surtout je ne dirai rien.

-Moi ? Te prendre pour un con ? Jamais de la vie !

Pourtant le ton employé laissait bien comprendre le contraire...

-Kanon...dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kanon le regarda un instant en se pinçant les lèvres, Rhadamanthe l'avait trouvé dans un état embarrassant. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arrêter de pleurer...il soupira et avoua:

-Saga m'a dis qu'il allait partir vivre avec Aioros au neuvième temple...

-C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda le spectre en haussant un sourcil.

-Non ! Euh...enfin si un peu...je suis content qu'il ait décidé d'aller vivre avec son amant mais c'est juste que...je risque de plus le voir...

-Hein ?

Rhadamanthe ne comprenait rien.

-Mais bien sur que tu le verras, il vit toujours au Sanctuaire que je sache.

-Tu ne comprends pas. La journée il est avec Aioros vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'y a que le soir quand il rentre qu'on peut se parler et être ensemble. Donc si il ne rentre plus le soir...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Rhadamanthe se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de le consoler, de le réconforter. Alors qu'il aurait du se moquer de sa faiblesse actuelle, la au contraire. Et il ne sut dire pourquoi mais...voir le gémeau dans cette état lui fendait le cœur. Mut par son instinct, il ne réfléchit pas et prit le gémeau dans ses bras. Celui ci laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

-Rha...Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est ce que...

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Je...je...

-Laisse toi aller. Pleures, cela te feras du bien.

Mais il resserra sa prise. Kanon resta stupéfait un moment mais il finit par fermer les yeux. Rhadamanthe se laissa tomber en arrière se retrouvant ainsi allongé dans les fleurs, le gémeau avait la tête posée sur son torse et ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Le whyvern sentait les larmes couler sur sa poitrine, humidifiant sa chemise. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux de Kanon, le grec se sentit apaisé par ce simple geste. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, épuisé par ses larmes. Rhadamanthe le regarda un instant dormir, restant allongé, il se sentait bien, avec le gémeau dans ses bras, si bien qu'il finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Rejoignant Kanon dans les bras de Morphée.

_**A suivre**_


	10. Les conseils de Rune

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Les conseils de Rune

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Bah...non, pour Camus c'est pas ça...c'est un truc que j'aurais inventé de A à Z et je ne suis pas fidèle à n'importe quel mythe. J'espère quand même que ça plaira.

Newgaia: J'ai jamais pu supporté le surnom «Rhada», c'est instinctif. Et non, pour Camus ça n'a rien à voir avec Ganymède, c'est un truc que j'ai inventé, j'aime trop innover pour rester fidèle à je ne sais quel mythe ^^. C'est pas un défaut j'espère ?

Alb 1: Je suis content que me fic te plaise ^^. Tes petits commentaires mon fait rire un peu. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 9. Les conseils de Rune

Une fois de plus, Camus ressortait du bureau d'Hadès, avec le cœur battant à cent à l'heure...mais la c'était encore pire que d'habitude...en fait, il devait plutôt faire du deux cents à l'heure. Et ce pour une raison toute simple. Après avoir posé le plateau sur le bureau, le verseau s'était baissé pour refaire le lacet de sa sandale, il était juste à côté du fauteuil ou était assis le seigneur des Enfers, celui ci en avait profité pour tendre la main et replacer une mèche de cheveux vert derrière son oreille ce qui fit sursauter le chevalier qui se releva en quatrième vitesse...tellement vite qu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Il tangua et Hadès le réceptionna dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses genoux le temps qu'il se remette...mais cela eut tout l'effet contraire...Camus se sentait encore plus troublé qu'avant. Sentir le corps du dieu en contact avec le sien le mettait dans tous ses états. Aussi quand il fut remit de son vertige, il sauta des genoux d'Hadès, rouge de gène et sortit presque en courant du bureau en balbutiant un «à plus tard».

Et maintenant, il déambulait dans les couloirs sans savoir ou il allait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était sorti du palais. Il marcha, croisant quelques spectres par ci par la. Il arriva près de la deuxième prison, devant la niche de Cerbère, celui ci, en sentant probablement son odeur, sortit en trombe pour courir vers lui, quand il arriva devant lui, il abaissa ses trois têtes espérant obtenir une caresse, qui leur fut vite donnée. Camus avait tendu la main et offrit une petite caresse suivit d'un petit grattouillement derrière les oreilles à chacune de ses trois tête. Le chien des Enfers grogna de contentement, il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des heures...mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'avis de son maitre...

-Cerbère, rentre !

Camus se tourna vers l'entrée du tribunal et aperçut Pharaon qui les regardait l'air impassible. Le chien grogna un peu, mais une caresse de la part du verseau le fit taire et comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il pouvait y aller. Cerbère aboya joyeusement avant de partir vers le tribunal. Le sphinx le regardait toujours sans rien dire. Il finit cependant par ouvrir la bouche et déclarer:

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais Cerbère semble t'adorer. En temps normal il t'aurait déjà avalé tout cru.

Camus haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'apprécie autant. J'ai rien fait pour pourtant. Se contenta de répondre le verseau.

-D'ailleurs en y pensant bien, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi le seigneur Hadès te laisse rester ici et te mouvoir à ta guise.

-Je ne sais pas moi non plus. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire...

-Je crains fort que notre pauvre Seigneur Hadès n'est plus toute sa tête. Toutes les guerres qu'il a livré on du lui ramollir un peu le cerveau...

Pharaon ne put terminer sa phrase, Camus venait d'augmenter son cosmos et de lui envoyer une vague de froid considérable. Il se retrouva donc à terre, grelottant de froid. Le verseau le toisa de toute sa hauteur et cracha froidement:

-Sphinx...je préfère te prévenir, insulte encore une fois le seigneur Hadès...une seule fois, et je t'enferme dans un cercueil de glace après avoir lâché tous les piques de glaces que j'ai en réserve sur toi. Personne, pas même tous les spectres réunis, ni le Seigneur Hadès, si Pandore, ni les dieux jumeaux, ne pourront t'en libérer. Ai-je bien été clair ?

Pharaon ne put que hocher la tête en tremblant encore. Camus s'en alla donc, retournant au palais. Tout en marchant il soupira...mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris...? Lui d'habitude si calme et serein, la il avait totalement perdu son sang froid pourtant légendaire. Mais...il n'avait pas supporté qu'on insulte Hadès...entendre le sphinx le faire, et devant lui de surcroit, l'avait mis dans une colère noire. En y réfléchissant bien...il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne pense à lui, sans qu'il ne cherche sa présence...même si celle ci le troublait plus qu'autre chose. Le dieu hantait sans cesse ses jours et ses nuits. Le verseau commençait tout juste à comprendre à quel point Hadès commençait à prendre une part importante dans sa vie...et dans son cœur.

Ses pensées furent interrompue lorsqu'il entendit, au détour d'un couloir du palais, un petit grognement. Il se pencha pour regarder dans le couloir sombre...il se figea. Minos se tenait la, et dévorait presque la bouche de Rune qui avait les mains plongées dans sa longue chevelure blanche. Le griffon avait passés ses main sous la chemise du balrog et caressait tendrement sa peau. Camus se racla un peu la gorge pour attirer leur attention...et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Minos poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement et Rune vira au rouge pivoine.

-Tu...es la depuis longtemps ? Risqua le balrog.

-Un petit moment en effet. Répondit le verseau. Quand même...faire ce genre de chose dans les couloirs...je ne vous aurais pas cru capable de ça.

Rune rougit encore plus, puis il se tourna vers Minos et balbutia:

-Mi...Minos, vous devriez retourner au tribunal.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria l'interpellé.

-Minos, il faut quelqu'un pour le gérer et moi, c'est mon jour de congé.

-Bon très bien. Mais je te préviens, ce soir, on se rattrape.

Rune grogna de protestation, Minos sortit du palais. Maintenant seuls, le balrog et le verseau s'entreregardèrent.

-Tu ne le répètera pas pas vrai ? Demanda le norvégien.

-Je serai une tombe, ne t'inquiète pas.

Petit silence.

-Sinon, sans vouloir être indiscret, ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda Camus.

-Pas longtemps...trois jours seulement.

-A peine ? Et vous avez déjà...

-Non ! On a encore rien fait ! Minos précipite un peu les choses...Termina Rune en soupirant. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il voulait que je reste bien couvert, il ne supportait pas qu'on me regarde...

-Tu n'es pas aussi perspicace que je le pensais finalement...même moi j'ai réussi à être au courant qu'il en pinçait pour toi...

-Je peux en dire autant de toi avec le Seigneur Hadès ! Riposta le norvégien.

Camus devint encore plus pale que d'habitude.

-De...de quoi tu parles...? Articula le français.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon que tu as de le regarder ? Et pour le Seigneur Hadès, à force de te tourner autour de façon si peu subtile, je peux t'assurer que tout le monde aux Enfers, sauf toi, a remarqué qu'il est complètement fou amoureux de toi !

En plus d'être devenu encore plus pale qu'un cadavre, il rougit comme une pivoine...le résultat était des plus intéressant. Rune le regarda un moment avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, reprenant tout son sérieux, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et demanda du but au blanc:

-Et toi ? Que ressens-tu pour lui exactement ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes dans le sens amoureux du terme ?

Franchement plus direct tu meurs ! Camus baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Hadès ? Il n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de savoir. C'est vrai, il était un chevalier d'Athéna ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer le dieu des Enfers ! D'ailleurs, en temps que chevalier des glaces, il ne devait rien ressentir du tout ! Mais...pourtant...il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait d'admettre la vérité...de voir les choses en face. Il ferma les yeux un moment...et décida d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Il laissa ses émotions le submerger. Tout prenait du sens maintenant, le trouble que lui apporte sa présence, le flux de sentiments qui l'envahissait dés qu'il le voyait, la colère...tout. Oui, il aimait Hadès, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout son corps. Profondément. Passionnément. Éperdument. Il ne put retenir un sourire en sentant de chaude émotion entourer son cœur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard violet de Rune. Celui ci comprit en voyant la lueur dans le regard du verseau qu'il avait vu juste. Il sourit et passa un bras atour des épaules du français.

-Tu vois, c'est bien d'être amoureux non ? Demanda le norvégien.

-Je...je dois avouer que...ce n'est pas désagréable.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de te faire tomber dans tes bras et le tour est joué, on aura un couple de plus aux Enfers !

-Co...Comment ?

-Ben quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie d'être avec lui ?

-S...si mais...je ne te connaissais pas ce côté entremetteur...

-Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à faire tomber Minos dans mes bras plus vite que lui ne l'aurait fait ?

-Euh...

-Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée. Après tu fais comme tu veux mais voilà ce que je te propose...

Se penchant à l'oreille de son ami, Rune lui murmura son idée.

Hadès observait la scène de loin, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés. Depuis quand...? Depuis quand Camus était-il si proche de Rune ? Les voir si près l'un de l'autre le mettait dans une colère noire. Il n'avait qu'une envie...aller les voir et écarter le balrog de SON Camus, et pas de la manière la plus douce. Pourtant, il ne fit rien et se contenta de retourner à son bureau. Devant la porte il vit Pandore qui lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, le dieu ne répondit pas et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Camus se leva tôt, à sept d'heure du matin pour être plus précise. Il avait décidé de suivre l'idée que lui avait proposé Rune. Au début il s'était montré septique mais cela s'était fait un chemin dans son esprit et finalement...c'était plutôt pas mal comme plan. Simple et efficace comme il a dit. Il eut un sourire en repensant à sa conversation de la veille avec son ami...

_**Flash Back...**_

Rune se pencha vers son oreille et lui demanda:

-Quelle est la ville la plus romantique que tu connaisses ?

-Comment ?

-La ville la plus romantique que tu connaisses. Celle de ton pays si possible.

-Euh...De mon pays...et bien euh...Paris, la capitale.

-Et bien voilà. Tu vas le voir et propose lui de sortir avec toi. Emmène le passer la journée la bas.

-Qu...quoi ?

-Tu vas pas attendre qu'il te tombe dans les bras seulement en passant ton temps à le regarder en coin. Vas-y franco, va le voir et demande lui de sortir avec toi.

-Je...j'oserai jamais...

-Tu veux que j'aille le voir pour toi ?

-NON !

-Alors t'as pas le choix. Vas-y !

-Je...j'irai le voir demain.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, j'y veillerai.

_**Fin du flash back...**_

Donc maintenant, Camus se retrouvait devant son armoire à choisir des vêtements afin de remonter à la surface, c'est vrai quoi, il n'allait pas y aller en toge quand même. Il opta pour un pantalon taille basse noir, qui moulait à la perfection ses jambes et surtout ses cuisses, puis pour un petit pull du même bleu que ses yeux, avec un col un peu serré, manches longues et qui laissait voir son nombril et ses abdominaux. N'allez pas croire qu'il souhaite être une beauté, tout ce qu'il veut c'est espérer attirer l'attention d'Hadès de cette manière...même si celui ci le considère comme la plus belle créature de toute la création et ce dans n'importe quelle tenue. Camus se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace de sa salle de bain, coiffant un peu sa longue chevelure qu'il avait décidé de laisser détachée. Sur ce, il sortit de sa chambre. Quelques spectres étaient déjà levés, le peu qu'il croisait le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il croisa Rune accompagné de Minos, le balrog lui fit un sourire suivit d'un pouce levé. Une fois devant la porte du bureau, il inspira profondément espérant ainsi faire abstraction des battements pour le moins irréguliés de son cœur, et frappa. Il savait qu'Hadès était la, au vu de la lumière qui passait sous la porte.

-...Entrez.

Camus haussa un sourcil, que signifiait cette voix monotone ? Il entra et trouva Hadès assit sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux.

-Seigneur Hadès, bonjour.

Le dieu releva la tête...et du faire un énorme effort pour que sa mâchoire ne tombe pas. Par tous les dieux qu'il était beau dans cette tenue ! Dessous on pouvait parfaitement deviner ses formes parfaites, les cuisses fines, les fesses charnues, le torse finement musclé, sans compter ce si magnifique visage auréolé de mèches vertes...Oh par les Enfers, ce qu'il pouvait être beau et désirable...s'il s'était écouté il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus mais il n'était pas une bête quand même et puis...or de question de déflorer cet ange si merveilleux.

-Camus...tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui...je suis venu demander un congé.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Camus baissa les yeux, les joues un peu rouge. Hadès haussa un sourcil, le verseau était-il gêné ? Et pourquoi demandait-il un congé ? Le dieu sentit une bouffée de colère gonfler en lui, il ne voulait quand même pas passer sa journée avec Rune quand même ?

-En fait je...euh...Balbutia Camus.

-Et bien, parle !

-Euh...

Camus prit une profonde inspiration et se lança:

-Je voulait savoir si je ne pouvais pas aller passer la journée à la surface...

Hadès fut encore plus surpris, à la surface ? Pourquoi ? Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas le garder prisonnier quand même, il soupira et dit:

-Je comprends que tes amis te manque, tu peux aller les voir si tu veux, mais à la fin de la journée...

-Non...enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Quoi alors ?

-En fait je voulais savoir si cela ne vous dérangerait pas...de venir...avec moi...

Le dieu laissa tomber son livre et regarda le français les yeux grands ouverts.

-Comment ?

-Je...je suis pense que cela vous fera du bien de changer d'air...et puis, cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas du prendre le temps de visiter la terre non ?

-En effet.

-Et je...je connais quelques endroits sympathique à Paris cela devrait vous plaire...enfin, je ne veux pas vous forcez ! Si vous ne voulez pas, ne vous sentez pas obligé.

Hadès réfléchit un moment. Changer d'air...cela lui plaisait bien comme idée et puis...passer un peu plus de temps avec Camus...le dieu sourit.

-Très bien, je viens. Laisse moi juste le temps de me changer. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne porte pas que des tenues de l'antiquité.

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Camus. Il s'assit sur le canapé en attendant qu'Hadès revienne, commençant à penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui montrer: la tour Eiffel, l'arc de Triomphe, le musée du Louvre, ils iraient dans un restaurant ou ils pourraient manger quelque chose de typiquement français...

-Je suis prêt, on peut y aller.

Camus se leva et se tourna vers Hadès qui lui souriait...le verseau se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas piquer un fard. Le dieu avait opté pour un ensemble noir, un pantalon en cuir, une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouvert sur sa clavicule et le haut de son torse, une paire de botte et enfin un manteau en tissu qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Oh la la...ce qu'il pouvait être beau...tellement que le chevalier en avait mal aux yeux tant le seigneur des Enfers l'éblouissait. Celui ci ouvrit un portail qui donnait sur la ville de Paris et fit signe à Camus de venir, celui ci s'accrocha à son bras ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au dieu. Ensemble, ils franchirent le portail.

_**A suivre**_


	11. Toi, mon ange de l'amour

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Toi, mon ange de l'amour

Couple:

Hadès et ?

**Saga:** Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas être un secret très longtemps...

**Karha:** Niark !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 10. Toi, mon ange de l'amour

Cinq mots pour caractériser ce que ressentait Hadès et Camus en ce moment même: ils étaient hors d'eux. Ils fulminaient de colère chacun de leur côté. Au début tout allait très bien. Quand ils étaient arrivés, le verseau avait lâché le bras du dieu...à regret, mais il ne voulait pas le gêner...et lui faisait visiter la ville. Ils étaient passés sous l'arc de Triomphe, avaient marché un peu en ville. La il n'était pas loin de midi et ils étaient en quête d'un restaurant. L'après midi ils iraient au Louvre puis à la tour Eiffel avant d'aller se promener avant de rentrer. Mais...cela avait commencé vers dix heure trente. Plusieurs jeunes filles qui étaient passées prêt d'eux et avait remarqué le très bel homme qui marchait à côté de Camus...et elles étaient maintenant en train de lui faire du gringue sous les yeux de celui ci, qui sentait la colère monter en lui...ou plutôt de la jalousie. Encore heureux qu'Hadès faisait tout pour repousser leurs avances, mais lorsqu'une s'agrippa à son bras, tâtant les muscles et lui demandant son nom, le verseau sentit monter en lui une violente envie de balancer quelques Aurora Execution par ci par la. Usant de toute la maitrise de soi qu'il possédait, il se contenta de s'avancer, de pousser la fille pour qu'elle lâche Hadès, d'agripper la manche du manteau du dieu et de l'attirer plus loin en lançant des regards noirs à ces cruches.

Quand à Hadès, et bien c'est arrivé peu après que Camus soit venu l'aider à se débarrasser de ces jeunes filles. Le verseau s'était arrêté de marcher un instant pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre, le dieu avait continué sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que son compagnon ne le rejoignait pas, il se retourna et...il eut soudainement des envies de meurtre, un groupe de motard avait profité du fait que Camus s'était arrêté pour s'approcher de celui ci et l'aborder...même s'il comprenait qu'une beauté telle que le verseau ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Certain lui demandait ce qu'il faisait seul, d'autre s'il ne voulait pas aller faire une balade à moto ou encore s'il ne voulait pas aller boire un verre...et pas que ça on devine...Quand l'un d'eux passa un bras autour de la taille du français et commença à caresser sa hanche...le dieu commença à regretter de ne pas avoir pris son épée. Il se contenta d'attraper le poignet du motard et de le tordre un peu pour le faire lâcher prise. Il prit ensuite la main du verseau dans la sienne et le tira à sa suite.

Ils étaient maintenant assis à une table d'un restaurant français sur les Champs Élisée. Placés l'un en face de l'autre, ils attendaient qu'on leur apporte leurs plats. Camus avait commandé des tomates à la provençale et Hadès une salade de fruit, bah oui, étant un dieu, il n'avait pas besoin de manger énormément pour être en forme. Quand on les servit, le chevalier ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard langoureux que lança la serveuse au dieu, il lui envoya un regard des plus froid, signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à trop s'approcher.

Alors que Camus s'apprêtait à entamer son repas il sentit Hadès lui prendre la main. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il regardait le seigneur des Enfers porta sa main à sa bouche et embrasser chacun de ses doigts alors qu'il le contemplait avec tendresse. Les joues du verseau se colorèrent un peu de rose. Le dieu lui dit alors:

-Tout le monde nous regarde, alors joue le jeu petit ange sinon on ne va pas pouvoir être tranquille.

En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, tout le restaurant ou presque n'avait de cesse de les lorgner de loin. Bien qu'il fut un peu déçu et aussi après avoir encore tiquer sous le surnom, Camus sourit et entra dans le jeu d'Hadès en mêlant ses doigts aux siens, jouant distraitement avec pendant qu'il mangeait. Essayant quand même de ne pas trop faire attention aux regards insistants que son compagnon lui lançait.

Une fois leurs assiettes vides, Hadès insista pour payer le repas, Camus eut beau protester rien à faire. Quand ils furent dehors, ils reprirent leur visite toujours main dans la main. Elles étaient plutôt opposées...celle du dieu était grande et chaude, celle du verseau était plus petite, plus fine et froide. Mais pourtant chacun de leur côté trouvait que celle de l'autre était d'une douceur extrême. Ensemble ils avaient parcouru la ville, le Louvre, ils avaient bien ris, lorsque Camus avait dit:

-Voila la Joconde, on dit que son sourire est le plus beau de tous.

-Ah ? Parce qu'elle sourit la dessus ? Avait répondu Hadès en haussant un sourcil.

Ils avaient tellement rit qu'ils n'avaient pas cru pouvoir un jour s'arrêter. Puis lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la tour et qu'ils avait grimpé tout en haut. Ils avait bien rigolé aussi quand le vent les avait surpris manquant de les faire s'envoler tous les deux. Mais par contre, la vue était imprenable, Camus s'était approché du rebord pour mieux voir et Hadès s'était placé derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras pour admirer le paysage avec lui.

La journée fut merveilleuse, et maintenant, la nuit était tombée, toute la ville s'était illuminée d'une multitude de lumière, créant ainsi une douce atmosphère. Dans un parc, assis sur l'herbe devant un lac avec vu sur la ville lumineuse, Hadès et Camus se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, le dieu avait un bras passé autour des épaules du chevalier qui s'était blotti contre son torse. Le verseau soupira de contentement, il était si bien la.

-Merci pour cette journée petit ange. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de quitter les Enfers. Murmura Hadès.

-Je vous en pris. Répondit Camus sur le même ton. Mais par contre, une fois de plus, arrêtez de m'appeler «petit ange».

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est embarrassant et puis...je n'ai rien d'un ange...

-Tu te trompes.

Camus leva les yeux vers le dieu qui lui souriait. Hadès passa tendrement une main sur le visage du verseau, caressant sa joue, mêlant parfois ses doigts à quelques mèches de cheveux verts.

-Ton visage d'une pureté incomparable, auréolé de longues mèches vertes d'eau, doux, soyeux et brillant sous le soleil, ta peau blanche si douce, tes yeux de saphir dans lesquels on meurt d'envie de se plonger. Et il y a aussi ta gentillesse, ton sourire si beau et doux. Tout en toi me fait penser à un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel et perdu dans notre monde.

Camus avait violemment rougi quand Hadès avait commencé sa tirade. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre, ni quoi dire. Il se dégagea des bras du dieu pour s'approcher un peu de l'eau, son compagnon se leva à son tour et vint se placer à ses côtés, il savait que le verseau était gêné. Il prit sa main dans la sienne en le regardant.

-Camus...

Celui leva la tête vers son interlocuteur à l'entente de son prénom. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Hadès retira sa main pour entourer la fine taille de Camus de ses bras pendant que celui ci posait ses deux mains sur son torse. Le dieu se penchant doucement, le chevalier étira le cou vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent...leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tous deux poussèrent un faible soupir de contentement et de bien être. Camus remonta ses mains pour entourer le cou d'Hadès de ses bras plongeant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire de jais, pendant que celui ci entourait ses hanches d'un bras et porta son autre main sous la nuque du verseau pour la maintenir vers lui. Celui ci eut une légère impression de déjà vécu mais repoussa cela dans un coin de sa tête pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était les bras d'Hadès autour de son corps et ses lèvres qui caressaient les siennes avec douceur. Quand ils se séparèrent, Camus ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes tant il se sentait heureux. Le dieu essuya les petites perles d'eau salée avec on pouce avant de replonger sa main dans sa chevelure et de le serrer contre lui. Le verseau posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

-Camus...ne pleures plus...

Le chevalier leva la tête vers lui. Ces mots...il les avait déjà entendu quelque part...mais ou ? Soudain illumination ! Il regarda le dieu comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et murmura:

-Alors c'était vous...cette nuit la...

-Oui, c'était moi...j'étais inquiet, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Quand je suis entré et que j'ai découvert ton visage en larme, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser, pour te réconforter.

Camus ne répondit pas mais resserra sa prise autour du cou d'Hadès. Celui se pencha une nouvelle fois et reprit ses lèvres. Cette fois, le verseau entrouvrit la bouche, acceptant l'invitation, le dieu fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son aimé avant d'aller à l'encontre de sa jumelle. La langue du seigneur des Enfers caressa doucement celle du chevalier, dont les mouvements étaient assez maladroits, jamais il n'avait embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. La seule autre personne qu'il est embrassé avant Hadès était Milo, ça avait été léger, mais ils n'avaient jamais recommencé ensuite. Le verseau tentait donc de suivre le rythme comme il pouvait.

Leur ballet langoureux sembla durer une éternité avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle. Hadès déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer à son oreille:

-Je t'aime petit ange. Depuis le début.

Camus frissonna et sourit, il posa sa tête sur le torse du dieu qui l'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras. Il était bien la, il avait le sentiments que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver.

-Seigneur Hadès...je vous aime aussi.

_**A suivre**_


	12. Mon ennemiemon amour

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Mon ennemie...mon amour

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Un mythe inventé...oui on peut voir les choses comme ça. Et bien...non ! C'est pas fini ! ^^.

**Camus:** Au secours...

Newgaia: En effet Rhad devrait prendre exemple sur Camus ^^. Et oui, maintenant ces deux la n'échangeront leur place pour rien au monde. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Chapitre 11. Mon ennemie...mon amour

Recroquevillé sur son canapé, Kanon se balançait d'avant en arrière. Saga était parti, il se sentait seul. Il était allé s'entrainer, il avait pris Angelo comme adversaire, vers la fin du combat il avait utilisé son Golden Triangle...il avait du aller chercher le Cancer pour le faire revenir ensuite sous menace de se faire étriper par Aphrodite. Et juste après il était rentré au temple des Gémeaux...pour si retrouver seul. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que son frère était parti vivre au neuvième temple...et comme il s'y attendait, il n'arrivait plus du tout à le voir.

Poussant un énième soupir, il secoua la tête. Ses pensée dérivèrent vers Rhadamanthe...il rougit brusquement, penser à lui lui rappelait l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé quelques jours plus tôt et ça le m'était dans tous ses états. Il s'était senti si bien dans ses bras...il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité...il avait même fini par s'endormir, en se réveillant contre le torse musclé du whyvern, il s'était senti affreusement gêné...encore plus quand celui ci s'était réveillé et l'avait fixé avec des yeux dorés. Il avait balbutié un semblant d'excuse pour son moment de faiblesse et s'était enfui les joues en feu. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce moment la...Kanon avait trop honte. Comment oser le regarder dans les yeux après ça ?

Le gémeau s'arrêta de se balancer soudainement...une minute...depuis quand le fait de penser à Rhadamanthe faisait battre son cœur à une telle vitesse ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se l'ôter de la tête ? Kanon secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées toute plus incompréhensible les unes que les autres. Mais...rien à faire, l'image qu'il avait eu de Rhadamanthe endormi ce jour la et la sensation de ses bras autours de lui demeurait...Le cadet des gémeaux se prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put:

-Argh ! Aller Kanon détends toi ! Penses à autre chose, penses à autre chose, penses à autre chose, penses à autre chose...Argh ! Le moyen idéal pour ne PAS penser à autre chose !

Poussant un nouveau soupir...à fendre l'âme...Kanon se décida à se lever, enfin, du canapé pour aller rendre visite à son meilleur ami, Milo, lui pourrait peut être l'aider à voir plus clair sur toute cette histoire qui le tourmentait au plus haut point. Arrivé au dixième temple, le gémeau laissa son regard dériver un peu plus haut...vers le onzième temple...la ou se trouvait...il secoua la tête. Il frappa à la porte des appartements du capricorne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Milo vint lui ouvrir avec un immense sourire.

-Kanon ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Salut Milo, tu es seul ?

-Oui, Aphro est venu et a forcé Shu' à l'accompagner faire du shopping avec Angie...Répondit le scorpion avec un soupir. Tu veux entrer ?

-Oui.

Kanon suivit donc Milo à l'intérieur. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que son ami revienne avec le café. Le scorpion s'assit près du gémeau après avoir posé deux tasses sur la table basse.

-Tu as l'air de plutôt bien supporter l'absence de Camus. Remarqua Kanon en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Bah, je me remets doucement et j'essaie d'être fort pour lui. Je sais que c'est ce que mon Camus aurait voulu.

-«Mon Camus» ?

-J'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Et lui m'appelait tout le temps «Mon Milo», donc comme ça on était à égalité. Répondit Milo en souriant. Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler de Camus. Continua le scorpion soudain plus sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à mon meilleur ami en toute innocence ? Demanda Kanon avec des yeux de petit chiot.

-Avec l'air morose que tu as ? Non.

Kanon soupira et posa sa tasse sur la table. Il hésita un moment avant de s'ouvrir à son ami, lui racontant tout ce qui le tourmentait depuis quelques temps. Rhadamanthe...l'étreinte qu'il avait partagé...tout y passa. Quand il eut terminé, il attendit la réaction de Milo avec une certaine anticipation. Celui ci lui adressa un petit sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Kanon.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-...Je ne sais pas quoi penser Milo...je n'ose même plus le regarder en face maintenant...et le plus étonnant dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps sa présence ici me répugnait...mais la...au contraire...elle m'est...agréable...et...je me surprends à chaque fois...à...à...

-La chercher ?

-...Oui...

-Kanon...je vais te poser une question, et je veux que tu y répondes franchement.

-Quoi donc Milo ?

-Tu ne vas pas de défiler ?

-Non, c'est promis. Vas-y, pose la.

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens exactement pour Rhadamanthe ?

Kanon faillit s'étrangler. Il regarda Milo les yeux grands ouverts, celui ci le fixait d'un air terriblement sérieux avec les sourcils froncés. Le gémeau se mit à trembler...ce qu'il ressentait pour Rhadamanthe ? C'est justement ça le problème ! Il n'en savait rien du tout !

-Je...je n'en sais rien...Finit-il par balbutier.

-Tu ne sais pas...ou tu as peur de savoir ? Je suis sur qu'au fond, tu as déjà compris.

-M...mais...

-Fermes les yeux, et dis moi ce que tu éprouves.

Kanon fit comme Milo avait dit, il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce que Rhadamanthe représentait pour lui ? Il devait chercher au plus profond de son être, au fond de son cœur. Celui ci se mit à battre plus vite, au point d'en être étouffant. Sans s'en rendre compte le gémeau murmura:

-De...de l'amour ?

-Et voilà ! Tu as ta réponse ! S'écria Milo avec un sourire.

-Quand...quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux ?

-Ah, bah ça...personne ne peut le savoir. Dis ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu comptes le dire à ton frère ?

-NON !

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Si...si je vais le voir pour lui dire «Salut Saga, devine quoi je suis amoureux de Rhadamanthe», tu crois qu'il va réagir comment ?

-Ben...

-Il va me trucider et après il va partir en croisade fraternelle pour aller le démolir lui !

-Euh...c'est vrai que c'est facile à imaginer. Bon bref, ok on ne dit rien à Saga, mais et à Rhadamanthe ? Va bien falloir lui dire un jour.

-Ouais...un jour...

-Kanon...

-Oui ?

-VAS LE VOIR IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai dis que j'irai le voir un jour ça suffit non ?

-Avec toi «un jour» veut dire «jamais» ! Alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu vas le voir ! Il n'est qu'à un étage plus haut ! Aller vas-y !

Non...Milo n'encouragea pas Kanon à montrer...en fait il l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à sortir du temple en lui hurlant de grimper vers le temple du verseau. Le gémeau était mort de peur...il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait la trouille. Mais, finalement, sous l'effet des hurlements du scorpion, il finit par consentir à aller voir Rhadamanthe. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entama la montée jusqu'au onzième temple du zodiaque. Milo le regardait toujours, les poings sur les hanches, avec un sourire, maintenant, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose: que Kanon trouve enfin le bonheur.

Le gémeau venait d'arriver dans le temple, une boule dans la gorge et le l'estomac noué. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se calmer...puisque l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait juste devant lui...en train de se disputer avec Saga, Aioros juste derrière en train de tenter de calmer son amant.

-Une bonne fois pour toute saleté de whyvern de malheur ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? Hurla Saga.

-Mais rien je te dis ! Rugit Rhadamanthe.

Tiens, la conversation semblait tournée autour de Kanon. Ainsi, Saga ne l'avait pas oublié ? Tant mieux.

-Je ne reconnais même plus mon frère, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état avant, je suis sur que tu lui as fais quelque chose !

-Saga, tu n'as plus parler avec Kanon depuis une semaine. Remarqua calmement Aioros.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ignore ! Que du contraire !

-Et pourtant il y a une semaine il s'est mis à pleurer à cause de toi parce que tu ne faisais plus attention à lui ! Grogna Rhadamanthe...le souvenir qu'il avait de Kanon ce jour la dans la grotte lui donnait envie de tuer Saga pour avoir oser faire souffrir le cadet des gémeaux.

-QUOOOIIII ? Hurla Saga choqué par le nouvelle. IL NE M'EN A PAS PARLE !

-Saga, calme toi mon ange. S'il te plait. Murmura Aioros en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Saga ?

Celui ci sursauta au faible son de la voix de son petit frère. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers je cadet des gémeaux qui les regardait d'un air un peu...embarrassé ?

-Kanon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Saga.

-Euh...je...montais voir Aphrodite. J'allais traverser quand je t'ai vu la. Mentit Kanon.

-Ah...au fait pendant que tu es la, je voulais te demander si tu voudrais venir diner avec nous ce soir.

-Et bien...si ça dérange pas Aioros...

-Du tout. Répondit celui ci en souriant.

-Bon ok alors.

-Bon à ce soir alors...et toi je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas me mettre à hurler devant Kanon. Reprit Saga en regardant le spectre d'un air mauvais.

Rhadamanthe roula les yeux en soupirant puis regarda le troisième gardien et son amant sortir de ce qu'il considérait maintenant être son temple. Suite à cela, il se retourna vers Kanon qui avait les yeux baissés.

-Bizarre, j'ai cru voir Aphrodite descendre avec Angelo pourtant...

-J'ai menti. J'allais pas voir Aphro.

-Bah...pourquoi ?

-Si j'avais dit à Saga la véritable raison de ma montée, il m'aurait tué...

-Et c'est ?

-...Je venais te voir. Murmura le gémeau en rougissant un peu.

Rhadamanthe resta un moment en mode bouche entrouverte et yeux écarquillés. Un silence pesant prit place dans le temple.

-...Tu veux entrer ? Lui demanda finalement Rhadamanthe.

Ce à quoi Kanon répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, un verre de whisky chacun (PS: il est allé en acheter, ça n'appartient pas à Camus rassurez-vous). Le gémeau, ne savant pas comment se comporter devant le whyvern, se contentait de regarder le contenu de son verre comme la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

-...Ton frère ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Remarqua Rhadamanthe.

-Il semblerait bien.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point...

-...Le fait que tu m'aies bien amoché pendant la guerre peur être ?

-Possible.

Il se regardèrent.

-Dis Rhadamanthe...

-Oui ?

-Est ce que...je suis toujours un ennemie pour toi ?

-Hein ?

Le whyvern le regarda un instant avant de répondre:

-Est ce que ça veut dire que tu me considères comme ton ami ?

-...Réponds pas à ma question par un autre question.

-Alors ?

-Et bien...oui.

Le visage du spectre s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Le chevalier fut un peu étonné mais le lui rendit. Il se regardèrent encore un moment...mais...le whyvern perdit son sourire lorsque son regard tomba sur les lèvres de Kanon.

-Rhadamanthe ? Appela celui ci.

-Euh...il...il y a une chose que je voudrais essayer. En fait ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie.

-Et c'est ?

-...Ne bouges pas.

Rhadamanthe se pencha vers Kanon en continuant de lui murmurer de ne pas bouger. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, ses yeux se fermèrent. Le gémeau fut un peu surpris mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se dégager. Au contraire...il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il sentit le souffle chaud du spectre sur ses lèvres...et finalement, il sentit enfin celles de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Cela fut rapide, leurs lèvres s'étaient juste piquées, mais cela avait suffit pour mettre leurs idées sans dessus dessous. Ils rouvrirent les yeux et se fixèrent...à ce moment, tout fut dit, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Kanon passa les bras autour du cou de Rhadamanthe qui passa les siens autour de sa taille. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois...mais cette fois, pour un baiser bien plus passionné.

_**A suivre**_


	13. Perséphone

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Perséphone

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Oups, je suis désolée j'ai pas fait attention au «e» que j'avais mis à «ennemi» ^^'. Et non, pas un mythe réel, un que j'aurais inventé moi même. Je trouve que ça le fait mieux ^^. En tout cas merci de suivre ma fic et de la commenter si bien.

Chapitre 12. Perséphone

Comme à son habitude, Camus frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hadès un plateau à la main. Mais...bizarrement, la porte était différente...le bois était plus clair...et les poignées étaient en or au lieu d'être de couleur noire. Il ouvrit la porte, la pièce était très lumineuse...étrange il ni avait pas autant de lumière aux Enfers pourtant. Mais...une seule chose importait vraiment à ses yeux...Hadès qui se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil. Celui ci leva la tête et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, Camus sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Le dieu parla...mais il n'entendait rien ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait...et sans le vouloir il sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne maitrisait pas son corps ? Il posa le plateau sur la table. Hadès lui prit la main et en embrassa le dos. Ne maitrisant toujours pas son corps Camus alla s'assoir sur les genoux du dieu. Il prit un morceau de raison sur le plateau, le mit dans sa bouche et tendit le cou vers le seigneur des Enfers qui le contemplait d'un air attendri et amusé, le dieu se pencha et le verseau lui donna la becquée. Mais...c'était trop bizarre ! C'était comme s'il n'était que spectateur de ce qu'il se passait ! Et de ce qu'il venait de se passer s'il avait pu il aurait un peu rougi quand même ! ...Même s'il ne se sentait pas trop gêné...Ils se séparèrent:

-Je t'aime petit ange...Murmura Hadès au creux de son oreille.

Ha, cette fois, il avait entendu. Ils se sourirent. Camus se blottit un peu plus contre Hadès qui l'entoura de ses bras. Comme ils étaient bien comme ça...néanmoins quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que le reste troublait le verseau...il avait comme une impression de déjà vu...il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène...mais quand ? Ses pensées furent coupées par un nouveau baiser d'Hadès. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ils se rouvrirent sur le champ, le baiser fut soudainement rompu, le verseau et Hadès et tournèrent vers la porte. Sans doute le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant en fracas les avait interrompu. Le dieu semblait paniqué, Camus tremblait de tous ses membres. Mais pourquoi tremblait-il ? Il ne connaissait pas la femme devant eux, qui était-il ? Elle avait de longs cheveux du même rouge que les feuilles mortes, des yeux verts comme l'herbe, un teint blanc. Elle était très belle. Mais il y avait une chose qui était assez...effrayante: la surprise et la colère qui déformaient ses traits. Camus se leva en quatrième vitesse des genoux d'Hadès qui se leva à son tour pour aller parler avec la femme. Que se passait-il ? Le verseau ne comprenait rien du tout. La femme et le dieu semblait être en train de se disputer pendant que lui restait en retrait complètement paralysé par la peur. Il n'entendait rien, il voyait c'est tout. Soudain, la femme se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère et de rage. Elle lui hurla dessus, il ne comprenait pas mais ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Ce qui suivit se passa trop vite pour que le chevalier puisse vraiment l'analyser. Tout ce qu'il put voir ce fut: Hadès qui tentait de calmer la femme, celle ci qui prit l'épée se trouvant sur le surplis du dieu...tient c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait...Hadès qui tenta d'arrêter la femme...puis enfin...la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien vu venir...il se retrouvait avec l'épée du dieu des Enfers plantée dans la poitrine...au niveau du cœur. Il lança un regard à celui ci avant de s'écrouler aux pieds de la femme. Celle ci fut bousculée par Hadès qui s'agenouilla et prit Camus dans ses bras en lui enlevant l'épée de la poitrine. La douleur était bel et bien la. Elle l'empêchait de perdre conscience...mais cela ne saurait tarder. Mais malgré cela...le verseau n'avait d'yeux que pour Hadès qui pleurait en prononçant son nom...l'appelant de temps à autre «petit ange»...Le chevalier tendit la main gauche...une étrange bague noir brillait à son annulaire. Il caressa faiblement la joue humide du dieu. Lentement, il ôta la bague qu'il portait et la donna à Hadès qui la prit...ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Camus ébaucha un faible sourire et murmura dans un dernier souffle:

-Je vous aime...Seigneur Hadès...

Suite à cette phrase...ses yeux se fermèrent...sa main retomba mollement sur le sol...son cœur s'arrêta...sa respiration s'arrêta...son cosmos disparut...Il eut juste le temps d'entendre une dernière fois Hadès hurler:

-CAAAAMUUUUUS !

-...ge...ange...petit ange...toi...réveille-toi...Camus...Camus réveille-toi !...Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi petit ange, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

A ce moment, Camus se réveilla en hurlant. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se redressa, essuya ses yeux d'un geste rapide et se tourna vers Hadès qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Seigneur Hadès...?

-Je me suis réveillé en sentant un petit air froid d'un seul coup, et tu étais la, en train de crier et de t'agiter dans tous les sens. Tu faisais un cauchemar.

C'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Camus hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu as des réactions bien singulières quand tu cauchemardes...

Le verseau l'interrogea du regard. Hadès désigna la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis un mois maintenant, celle du dieu, juste à côté de son bureau. Le chevalier regarda et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore. Il avait transformé presque toute la pièce en banquise. Après un petit rire embarrassé, il réchauffa la chambre. Une fois cela fait, il alla se blottir contre le torse d'Hadès qui le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, caressant son dos à travers sa veste de pyjama.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Demanda doucement le dieu sans cesser ses caresses.

-Je...je ne sais pas vraiment...Répondit Camus.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était étrange...j'étais entré dans votre bureau, comme à mon habitude...mais la pièce était...comment dire...plus lumineuse que d'habitude...et votre surplis se trouvait sur un piédestal.

Hadès le regarda les sourcils haussés.

-Continue...Demanda-t-il.

-...On s'est embrassé...une femme que je ne connais pas est entrée...

Il sentit Hadès sursauter et stopper un instant ses caresses, néanmoins, il continua:

-Il semblait très énervée. Elle vous hurlait dessus...je ne comprenais pas ce que vous vous disiez mais...après elle s'est tournée vers moi...à prit votre épée et m'a transpercé le cœur avec.

Les mains du seigneur des Enfers se crispèrent sur le vêtement.

-C'était bizarre...ce n'était qu'un rêve mais pourtant...je sentais la douleur...j'avais mal...si mal...je suis mort...

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase Hadès poussa un petit cri et serra encore plus Camus dans ses bras. Celui ci fut étonné mais ne dit rien. Le dieu demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme:

-A quoi ressemblait cette femme...?

-Et bien...elle était plutôt jolie...avec de longs cheveux rouge et des yeux verts...

-C'était Perséphone...Grogna Hadès.

-Votre femme ?

-Ex-femme.

-Oui, c'est vrai pardon. Mais pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'elle ? Je ne la connais même pas.

Hadès secoua la tête et murmura que ce n'était rien qu'un rêve et qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. Camus le regarda septique mais ne dit rien...pourtant sa réaction à l'entente de son rêve l'intriguait vraiment.

-Vous ne l'aimiez vraiment pas ? Demanda Camus.

-Quand je pense à elle maintenant, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je l'ai épousée. Je la hais purement et simplement.

-La haine et l'amour. Deux choses si opposées mais pourtant si proche. Il est tellement facile de se tromper. C'est la même chose pour l'amitié...je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et de qui tu parles ?

-Je parle de Milo le chevalier du scorpion.

-Ah. Bah quoi ? Tu l'aimes ? Le taquina un peu Hadès.

-Bien sur que je l'aime.

La, Hadès tomba de haut. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa Camus.

-QUOI ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? Hurla le dieu.

Camus éclata de rire. Le seigneur des Enfers le regarda un sourcil haussé, c'était rare qu'il rit comme ça...mais c'était certainement la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'est jamais entendu.

-Du calme mon seigneur. Pouffa encore un peu Camus. Je ne vous aime pas de la même façon tous les deux. Lui, il y a une relation de confiance, fraternelle presque, c'est mon meilleur ami et je veux prendre soin de lui autant qu'il prend soin de moi. Mais vous, c'est quelque chose de bien plus profond...comment dire...des que vous êtes près de moi je me sens bien...en sécurité...je n'ai qu'une envie vous prendre dans mes bras...et mon cœur qui est sur le point d'exploser quand vous me souriez...c'est indescriptible. Il n'y a pas de mot pour expliquer ce que je ressens.

Hadès fut très ému de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son verseau. Ce fut chaste et doux, le dieu était toujours comme ça, respectueux. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés plus loin, Camus n'était pas encore tout à fait près pour passer à autre chose. Et Hadès se montrait très patient. Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent néanmoins serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-C'est étrange...Murmura Camus.

-Quoi donc petit ange ?

Le verseau grogna un peu, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce surnom.

-Mon rêve...

-Je t'ai dis de ne plus y penser.

-Je sais mais...j'ai eu comme une impression de déjà vu...je suis presque sur d'avoir vraiment vécu cette scène mais pourtant...je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Hadès le regarda un moment, avec un air un peu triste. Il baissa les yeux et murmura:

-Camus...

-Oui ?

-Euh...et bien...tu...tu es...

Le dieu soupira et dériva la phrase:

-Tu devrais te rendormir. Ce n'est rien du tout.

Camus fronça les sourcils. Hadès lui cachait encore quelque chose...Mais quoi ? Il haussa finalement les épaules et se recoucha. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Camus se réveilla seul. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux. Ou était Hadès ? Il remarqua un plateau avec deux tranches de tartines beurrées et une tasse de thé. Il y avait aussi un mot sur le plateau. Il le prit et lut:

_«Camus,_

_Un serviteur est venu me dire que quelqu'un voulait me voir, donc ne sois pas inquiet si je ne suis pas la. Je reviens le plus vite possible._

_Je t'aime._

_Hadès»_

Camus sourit. Il posa le mot sur la table de chevet et commença à manger. Une fois son plat finit, il alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Il s'habilla de la même manière que le jour ou il était arrivé aux Enfers. Longue toge noire, sandales noires et les cheveux attachés sur le haut de son crâne. Il retourna dans la chambre et regarda la pendule...Hadès tardait à revenir. Vaincu par sa curiosité et son inquiétude il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle du trône car si Hadès n'était pas dans son bureau, il était forcement dans cette salle. Une fois sur place il entendit des voix. Il se cacha derrière une colonne et regarda. Son cœur se figea. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Devant lui...une femme était pendue au cou d'Hadès et l'embrassait avec passion. Le jeune femme finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence et se sépara du dieu en souriant de façon machiavélique...Camus la reconnut. Perséphone ? Mais...mais pourquoi Hadès l'embrassait-il ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Non...Hadès ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi ! Hadès l'aimait ! Celui ci suivit le regard de son ancienne épouse et resta en suspend en voyant le verseau. Celui ci se mit à trembler et ni tenant plus, il s'enfuit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-CAMUS ! Hurla la voix d'Hadès derrière lui. Toi ! Reprit-il en se retournant vers Perséphone qui souriait toujours. Tu as intérêt à quitter cet endroit pour de bon c'est compris ? Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Tu ne nous fera plus de mal ni à lui ni à moi !

Perséphone haussa les épaules et s'en retourna chez sa mère. Hadès se mit à courir vers l'endroit ou avait disparu Camus un peu plus tôt. Il le rattrapa au bout de quelques minutes. Il se trouvait à l'entrée du cocyte. Le dieu attrapa le verseau par le bras et le tira vers lui.

-Camus reste la !

Mais Camus se débattait. Hadès tentait de le garder contre son torse mais c'était plutôt difficile vu les coup qu'il lui donnait. Le verseau hurla, les larmes inondant toujours son visage:

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Camus calme-toi et écoute moi c'est un malentendu !

-NON ! Vous vous êtes bien moquez de moi ! Pourquoi vous m'avais dis que vous m'aimiez alors ? Vous vouliez un remplaçant pour Perséphone c'est ça ?

-CAMUS CA SUFFIT !

Camus se figea dans les bras d'Hadès. C'était la première fois qu'il lui criait dessus comme ça. Il baissa la tête et leva les yeux, regardant par en dessous, toujours en pleur comme un enfant sur le point de se faire gronder par sa mère. Le dieu eut le cœur fendu de le voir comme ça. Sans rien ajouter, il prit son menton dans une main pour le soulever et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chevalier n'eut pas le cœur à le repousser. Quand Hadès relâcha enfin sa bouche il lui murmura:

-Calme-toi et laisse moi t'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser mais elle m'a dit une chose qui m'a déconcerté et je n'ai pas eu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

-Mais...que vous a-t-elle dit ?

Hadès lui raconta sa conversation avec Perséphone.

Le dieu venait d'arriver dans la salle du trône et faillit s'étrangler en apercevant son ancienne femme qui le regardait en souriant.

-Perséphone ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais interdis de revenir !

-Allons, calme-toi. Après ne pas s'être vu pendant trois mille ans j'étais juste venue prendre des nouvelles.

-Comme tu peux le voir je vais très bien, maintenant tu peux repartir !

-Tu ne m'invites pas à prendre un thé ?

-Plutôt mourir ! Et j'ai autre chose à faire que de bavarder avec toi !

-Je vois. C'est aussi la raison de ma présence ici.

-Quoi ?

-...Tu as retrouvé ton ange ? Pas vrai ?

Hadès se figea. Comment avait-elle su ? Perséphone lui adressa un sourire cruel.

-Ton visage dit «oui».

-En quoi cela te regarde ?

-Laisse moi deviner...il ne se souvient de rien ? Non ?

Hadès ne répondit que par un regard noir.

-Je vois. Marmonna Perséphone. Tu es vraiment sur que tu veux toujours être avec lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi exactement ?

-Il m'aime vraiment. Et m'a montré plus d'amour et de tendresse en seulement un mois quand mille ans de mariage avec toi.

-Tu n'étais pas bien avec moi ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai chassée d'ici ?

Perséphone soupira.

-Hadès, je suis venue te mettre en garde sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Même si nous avons divorcé, tu restes mien et tu le sais.

-C'est faux ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu reviendras vers moi.

-Et comment tu comptes me faire plier ?

-A ton avis ?

Son regard disait tout. C'était le même qu'elle avait affiché il y a trois mille ans.

-JE TE PREVIENS SI TU TOUCHES A CAMUS JE TE TUE ! Hurla Hadès.

-Pas la peine de crier. Mais sache une chose. Ton «petit ange», comme tu passais ton temps à l'appeler, je l'ai déjà tué une fois. Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer.

Hadès fut choqué par cette déclaration. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Perséphone s'était approchée, avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et maintenant était en train de l'embrasser. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand elle le lâcha et se tourna vers un pilier, il suivit son regard et se figea en apercevant Camus pleurant à chaude larme.

Hadès caressa les cheveux de Camus en terminant son récit. Celui ci comprenait mieux maintenant. Il se sentait un peu bête d'être parti sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Pour se faire pardonner, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son dieu avec amour. Celui ci passa un bras autour de sa taille et laissa promener la main de l'autre dans la queux de cheval de son chevalier. Mais...il y avait une chose que Camus ne comprenait pas et il était bien déterminé à savoir maintenant. Pas question de laisser Hadès se défiler une fois de plus.

-Seigneur Hadès ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par «retrouver ton ange» ? Et aussi par «il ne se souviens de rien»? Et par «je l'ai déjà tué une fois» ?

-Euh...Et bien...

-Ne vous défilez pas s'il vous plait. Je veux savoir. Je me pose beaucoup de question depuis que je suis ici.

Hadès baissa les yeux. Camus semblait vraiment déterminé à comprendre certaines choses...il soupira. Oui, il ne pouvait lui mentir plus longtemps. Il prit la main du verseau dans la sienne et l'entraina à l'intérieur du palais.

-Suis moi, petit ange. Il est temps que je te dise tout.

Oui, l'heure des révélations étaient enfin arrivée.

_**A suivre**_


	14. Première fois

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Première fois

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Bah...oui...c'est à peu près ça, mais en un peu plus compliqué quand même. C'est pas trop minable comme scénario ça va ?

Chapitre 13. Première fois

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire, Kanon fut acclamé après avoir mis Dohko au tapis pendant l'entrainement du matin. La balance se remit debout aidé par le gémeau qui se faisait toujours applaudir par les autres, enfin surtout par Rhadamanthe qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le cadet des jumeaux. Celui ci alla s'assoir entre son frère et le whyvern, Saga n'était toujours pas au courant de la relation qu'il avait avec le spectre depuis deux semaines maintenant...et honnêtement il n'était pas pressé du tout de lui dire. Néanmoins, tout le monde au Sanctuaire avait remarqué que Kanon semblait plus gai ces derniers temps pour une raison qui leur était obscure, sauf pour Milo qui était le seul dans la confidence mais il gardait ça pour lui pour l'instant. Quand la matinée fut finie, l'entrainement se termina, Saga proposa à Kanon d'aller manger à Athènes avec lui vue qu'Aioros avait promis à son frère d'aller déjeuner avec lui au cinquième temple. Rhadamanthe s'en retourna à son temple pendant ce temps. Mais il savait, que Kanon serait dans leur grotte vers le milieu de l'après midi.

Les deux gémeaux allèrent donc dans un petit restaurant d'Athènes, ils faisaient se retourner toutes les têtes mais ils n'en avait rien à faire, tout comme ils se fichaient des serveuses qui leur lançaient des regards enflammés ou qui bavaient devant leur physique d'athlète. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant, étrangement depuis peu Saga s'était mis à faire un peu plus attention à son petit frère, sans doute s'était-il rendu compte qu'il le délaissait depuis qu'il était parti vivre au neuvième temple.

-Dis, ça se passe bien entre toi et Aioros ? Demanda Kanon.

-Mieux que ça...c'est tout simplement merveilleux. Répondit son ainé les yeux brillants.

Kanon eut un petit sourire moqueur devant l'air un peu idiot de son grand frère.

-Toi, tu as l'air de t'être fait à la présence du whyvern ici. Remarqua Saga.

-C'est vrai que cela ne m'embête plus autant qu'avant. C'est devenu normal de le croiser.

-Moi, je n'y arrive pas.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tu fais des efforts pour ne pas lui hurler dessus ou lui sauter à la gorge dés que tu le vois.

-Ouais, mais bon...en fait ce qui ne me plait pas mais alors pas du tout c'est les regards qu'il pose sur toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas...il te regarde comme s'il allait te dévorer.

Kanon eut un petit rire.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Mais je suis très sérieux !

-Saga, je ne risque rien et de plus je sais me défendre en cas de besoin.

-Oui c'est vrai excuse moi. Mais comprends moi, tu es mon petit frère, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Mais je le sais. Et ça me touche vraiment mon grand frère à moi que j'aime.

Même si parfois c'est un peu gonflant...Songea Kanon. Enfin, cela lui faisait quand même plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Ils finirent leurs assiettes, payèrent et partirent, au grand regret de la gente féminine et masculine du restaurant. Quand ils arrivèrent au temple des gémeaux, Saga embrassa Kanon sur le front et partit en direction du temple du sagittaire. Le cadet des jumeaux rentra donc dans ses appartements. Il prit une douche rapide et passa une toge (cela n'a rien d'anormal qu'il mette souvent des toge vu qu'il a garder des vieilles affaires de Saga et qu'il ne possédait que ça en partie), une longue, qui couvrait même ses pieds, de couleur bleu océan, avec de longues manches qui empêchaient de voir ses mains, laissant voir ses épaules. Il se coiffa et se regarda dans un miroir, il trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien...il avait presque l'air d'un prince. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres...oui...il était si beau...mais pourtant si laid en même temps...(QUOI ? De quel droit penses-tu ça Kanon ?), il soupira un peu avant de sortir du temple pour rejoindre sa grotte. Une fois sur place, il s'assit parmi les fleurs, il se sentait bien la, au moins elles, elles ne lui faisaient pas de reproches, elles ne le jugeaient pas à cause de ses erreurs du passé. Il se leva, enleva ses chaussures, ses mains empoignèrent les cotés de sa toge pour soulever le bas et fit tremper ses pieds. Il soupira d'aise au contact de l'eau sur ses pieds.

Combien de temps resta-t-il dans cette position pataugeant doucement dans l'eau tiède ? Il ne le saurait jamais, tout ce qu'il put dire, c'est qu'il était tellement occupé qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, enlever ses chaussures et entrer dans l'eau à son tour après avoir un peu remonter son pantalon. Il sentit néanmoins deux bras entourer sa taille, il sursauta, s'apprêtant à se retourner un peu trop violemment quand il comprit à qui appartenait ces bras, il se détendit. Il posa ses mains sur celles qui le tenaient, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Et bien, tu devais vraiment être ailleurs pour ne pas avoir senti ma présence. Commenta Rhadamanthe.

-Un peu j'avoue...Murmura Kanon en frissonnant de sentir le souffle du juge sur son oreille.

Le blond se pencha et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son gémeau qui frissonna encore en soupirant.

-Aller, viens et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kanon se laissa tirer hors de l'eau, ils ne prirent pas la peine de remettre leur chaussures. Ils s'assirent dans le par terre, le gémeau blottit contre le torse, entre les jambes, du whyvern.

-En fait...Commença Kanon, sans regarder Rhadamanthe. Je me pose quelques questions...et je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse...

-Quelles questions te poses-tu ?

-...Et bien...une qui résume toutes les autres...pourquoi suis-je revenu à la vie ?

Le juge sursauta et regarda son amoureux en haussant un sourcil.

-Je...Continua le gémeau. Je ne comprends pas comment Athéna a pu me pardonner tout les crimes que j'ai commis. Je vois bien dans le regard des autres...qu'ils m'en veulent encore même s'ils ne disent rien...mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Si j'étais à leur place...je me haïrais aussi.

-Mais, ils ne te haïssent pas !

-Peut être bien que oui...peut être bien que non...je ne sais pas...je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent accepter ma présence...et toi...comment peux-tu m'aimer moi ? Je ne suis rien d'autre...qu'un monstre...un assassin, je ne suis même pas digne de porter l'armure d'or des gémeaux...d'ailleurs...je ne mérite pas de vivre tout simplement...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Kanon leva des yeux surpris sur son compagnon.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Kanon ! Au contraire ! Et tu mérites bien plus que ton frère de porter l'armure des gémeaux, pour t'avoir affronté à mainte reprise aux Enfers je sais de quoi je parle ! Tu es un chevalier d'une très grande valeur ! Je sais quelles sont tes erreurs d'autrefois mais il faut que tu comprennes que justement, tout cela appartient au passé, tous t'ont pardonné il ne manque plus que toi. Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi même Kanon. Et quand à moi, je t'ai choisi pour compagnon justement parce que tu es un grand chevalier, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es tellement incroyable de par ta puissance, mais aussi par ta fragilité. Pour moi, tu es un être de lumière brillant de mille feu.

Kanon avait violemment rougi au fur et à mesure que le whyvern faisait avancer son discours et la il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était heureux. Ainsi, quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment, il n'était pas seul. Au fond, il le savait mais il avait juste besoin que l'on lui rappelle. Il se blottit un peu plus contre cet homme si merveilleux...cet homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis le regard du gémeau dériva sur le côté, il se mit à sourire.

-Rhadamanthe...regarde.

Le juge tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par le jumeau et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une rose bleu. Répondit le gémeau. Elle ne pousse qu'à cette période de l'année, dans les endroits un peu sombre et près de l'eau si possible. Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si. Admit le juge en souriant.

Elle était très belle. Les pétales étaient d'un bleu éblouissant...le même que celui des cheveux de Kanon. Tout en ayant cette pensée, Rhadamanthe laissa sa main caresser la douce chevelure du gémeau. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord tendrement...puis plus passionnément. Entrouvrant la bouche en même temps leurs langues se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre. Kanon noua ses bras autour du cou de son whyvern, passa ses doigts dans la courte chevelure blonde, Rhadamanthe serra la taille de son gémeau entre ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse et caressant son dos de ses mains. Leur ballet langoureux dura ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air fut trop important. Ils étaient encore, néanmoins, liés par un léger fil de bave, qui ne tarda pas à se couper pour tomber sur le menton du gémeau. Le juge le regarda et une étrange chaleur envahit le creux de ses reins, par Hadès ! Ce qu'il était beau, excitant et désirable comme ça ! Les yeux embrumés, les joues rougies, les lèvres légèrement gonflées, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper quelques souffles irréguliés, le léger filet de bave qui coulait toujours du coin de sa bouche vers son menton. Hypnotisé par cette vision enchanteresse, Rhadamanthe se pencha et lécha le petit fil de salive avant de poser un baiser sur une des joues rougies puis il reprit enfin ses lèvres.

Kanon eut du mal à analyser sa suite des évènements, un instant plus tôt, Rhadamanthe l'embrassait, et l'instant d'après il se retrouvait allongé parmi les fleurs avant un whyvern, visiblement affamé, qui continuait de dévorer sa bouche tout tentant de lui retirer...arracher conviendrait mieux en fait...ses vêtements. Le gémeau rougit encore plus et sitôt qui le juge délaissa ses lèvres puis aller se perdre dans son cou il se mit à protester:

-Rhadamanthe ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Euh...oups, désolé Kanon, je me suis laissé emporter. Répondit Rhadamanthe avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le whyvern voulut se relever mais le gémeau le retint en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Kanon ?

-J'ai jamais dis que je ne le voulais pas...

-Hein ?

-C'est juste que...

-Quoi ?

-...tu es trop pressé...je veux faire ça bien...doucement...

Le dernier mot fut prononcé d'une voix si chaude et sensuelle que Rhadamanthe ne fut pas en mesure de résister. Il se pencha et reprit les lèvres si douces, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, elles le rendaient fou, ivre de désir. Mais il tenta de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui arracher ses habits et le prendre sans plus de formalité. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, le blesser ou risquer de gâcher leur première fois. Il descendit vers son cou pour y déposer une pluie de petit bisou. Kanon quand à lui avait fermé les yeux et se laissait guider, faisant courir ses mains le long du dos de son futur amant. Celui ci mordit fermement une des épaules dénudés du gémeau, y laissant une profonde trace de dent, avant de remonter vers le creux entre le cou et l'épaule, endroit très sensible à la vue des légers gémissements que laissait échapper le chevalier. Rhadamanthe décida d'en abuser un peu, il embrassa cette partie de la peau parfaite de Kanon, la lécha, la mordilla, la suça fortement, y laissant une marque violine, il souffla un peu dessus, faisant frémir le jumeau.

Le spectre descendit doucement vers la clavicule qu'il mordit tendrement pendant que ses mains s'activait à faire glisser délicatement le haut de la toge du chevalier vers le bas. Il dénuda les bras, s'arrêtant à la taille. Kanon eut juste le temps de penser à quelque chose...une parole de son frère...il se rendit compte que Saga avait raison, au vu des quelques traces de morsures déjà présentes sur lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Rhadamanthe avait bien l'intention de le dévorer tout cru. Mais bon, cela ne le dérangeait pas si c'était de cette manière la (sans blague ? Ça m'aurait étonné). Le whyvern pinça doucement les tétons, les tirant un peu pour les ériger avant d'y passer sa langue et ses dents, Kanon gémit plus fortement à ce contact, honteux, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'autre étant perdu dans les cheveux du spectre. Celui-ci s'aperçut de sa gêne et leva une main pour retirer celle qui couvrait la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et murmurant:

-Laisse toi aller. Tu verras, ça va être merveilleux, je te le promet. Il n'y a pas de honte à se laisser aller au plaisir.

Le cadet des jumeaux se fia à ces paroles et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur les sensations que lui faisait ressentir le toucher de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci continuait de martyriser les deux boutons de chair sur le torse de Kanon tout en lui enlevant le reste de sa toge. Il descendit le long du ventre du gémeau, passant sa langue sur ses abdominaux, découvrant au passage qu'il était chatouilleux au niveau du flan droit, son nombril avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'entre-jambe, embrassant le désir du chevalier à travers le tissu du boxer, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un cri à celui ci. Le whyvern continua son manège un moment sous les protestations de son futur amant.

-Rha...Rhadamanthe...pas...pas comme ça...mmh...

-Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Non...mais...nnh...j'en veux...plus...touche moi vraiment...

Rhadamanthe sourit et descendit ses lèvres le long des jambes de Kanon, embrassa l'arrière du genoux, la cheville, la pointe du pied avant de remonter tout en ôtant le boxer du chevalier. Celui-ci se mit à rougir, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être nu devant quelqu'un. Le spectre le contemplait avec un sourire appréciateur...y avait pas à dire...Kanon était magnifique. Son physique viril et gracieux aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Apollon lui-même. Le gémeau osa regarder son compagnon, les joues toujours aussi rouge, prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. Il attrapa le col de Rhadamanthe et l'attira pour l'embrasser avec une fougue dont il s'étonna lui même, tout en dévorant presque sa bouche, il déboutonna la chemise de lin que portait le whyvern, celui-ci se laissa faire heureux de voir son compagnon prendre une initiative. Kanon caressa le torse musclé du bout des doigts tout en embrassant son cou, il lui retira sa chemise qu'il envoya valser près de sa toge. Sa bouche dériva sur une épaule qu'il mordit à son tour, prouvant que Rhadamanthe était bien SON whyvern à lui et à personne d'autre. Il hésitait à faire descendre ses mains plus bas, le spectre s'en aperçut au vu des doigts tremblant et décida d'y remédier, il ouvrit sa ceinture et son pantalon et embrassa son gémeau tout en douceur, il prit une de ses mains et la guida sous son boxer. Le chevalier sursauta en ouvrant de grands yeux, le juge plaqua son autre main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de rompre le baiser, il lui envoya un regard doux qui mit le gémeau légèrement plus à l'aise, se fiant à son instinct, il ferma les yeux, continua d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie et empoigna le sexe dur de son compagnon qu'il commença à caresser.

Rhadamanthe poussa un grognement de plaisir, il lâcha le poignet de Kanon pour aller lui aussi caresser la virilité de son amant. Il se donnèrent du plaisir de cette façon pendant un moment, leurs bouches se lâchant à peine. Puis, le gémeau, dans un élan de passion, poussa le whyvern pour qu'il s'allonge et se mit tête bêche au dessus de lui, il dégagea le membre de son compagnon de son pantalon et donna de légers coups de langue dessus. Le spectre poussa un rugissement de plaisir, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il attrapa les hanches de son amant pour le tirer un peu vers lui et engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche. Kanon essayait de se concentrer le plus possible sur ce qu'il faisait à Rhadamanthe...mais cela se trouvait être plutôt difficile. Le whyvern lâcha la hanche du grec pour aller caresser ses fesses, il toucha l'intimité de son amant et y fit entrer un doigt. Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri. Il sentit le doigt bouger en lui, afin de l'habituer à recevoir une présence dans son corps. Alors qu'il commençait juste à se détendre, un deuxième doigt entra, le faisant crier à nouveau et se crisper de douleur.

-Rhadamanthe...Gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Détends-toi mon amour, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Kanon tenta de ne penser qu'au plaisir que lui fait ressentir cette langue sur son sexe, il oublia peu à peu la douleur. Soudain, Rhadamanthe le prit entièrement dans sa bouche tout en faisant entrer un troisième doigt, le grec éjacula dans la bouche de son amant. Il rougit encore plus, mais cela passa totalement inaperçue vu que ses joues étaient déjà cramoisie à cause de l'excitation.

-Euh...je...Balbutia le cadet des jumeaux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai fais exprès. Répondit l'anglais en avalant les dernières gouttes de semence.

Rhadamanthe se dégagea, fit se retourner Kanon pour l'embrasser tendrement, mélangeant sa salive au goût de semence à la sienne.

-Rhadamanthe...prends-moi s'il te plait...

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui...

-Si tu as mal dis le moi et j'arrête.

-Fais moi l'amour.

Le spectre sourit et s'allongea parmi les fleurs, le chevalier le chevaucha, prit appuie sur le torse musclé de son amant et commença à s'empaler sur lui, la tête baissée. Il grimaça de douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Rhadamanthe agrippa ses hanches pour le retenir afin de ne pas le blesser, il le guida doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse entièrement happer par l'entrée étroite du gémeau. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, laissant ainsi le temps à Kanon de s'habituer à cette présence imposante en lui. Puis, tout doucement, il commença à onduler sur le membre de son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière. Le whyvern commença à donner des coups de reins vers le haut accompagnant son amant dans un rodéo enflammé.

-Aaaaaah...oui...Rhadamanthe...plus vite...nnnh...

L'anglais attrapa sa taille entre ses bras et le fit basculer en arrière pour l'allonger et se redresser entre ses cuisses. Puis, conformément à la demande du grec, il accéléra la cadence.

Kanon était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus ou il en était, il criait son plaisir, hurlait le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait quand celui-ci frappait sa prostate, il en pleurait tant c'était bon. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Leur deux corps étaient en parfaite osmose, leurs cosmos fusionnèrent, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Il semblait qu'ils avait toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre, deux âmes sœurs qui se sont cherchées pendant des siècles et qui se sont trouvées pour le plus se quitter.

Un dernier coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, les fit hurler le prénom de l'autre, Rhadamanthe jouit en Kanon, Kanon jouit entre leur deux ventres. Le spectre retomba sur son gémeau, tous deux étaient épuisés. Il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés, le grec alla se blottir contre son torse. Le whyvern referma ses bras autour du corps tremblant du chevalier.

-I love you, my angel.

Kanon sourit.

-S'agapo Rhadamanthe.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça. Cette nuit la, l'étoile des gémeaux et l'étoile maléfique du whyvern étaient très proche et brillaient de la même intensité.

_**A suivre**_


	15. Révélations

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Révélations

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Et oui je suis une vraie sadique de laisser un suspend de cette manière ! ^^ Mais voilà pour me faire pardonner.

Chapitre 14. Révélations

Camus se laissait dirigé à travers les couloirs du palais, tenant toujours la main d'Hadès dans la sienne. Ou le dieu l'emmenait-il ? Ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône, ils montèrent et gravirent les escaliers cachés derrière le siège du roi des Enfers. Une fois en haut, le verseau reconnu les lieux: le Mur des Lamentations ! Le français regarda le dieu avec des yeux surpris, voyant que celui-ci le tirait vers le mur, il paniqua.

-Seigneur Hadès !

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je ne peux pas traverser ! Seul les dieux en ont le droit !

-Je sais. Aussi je vais te soutenir de mon cosmos pour que tu puisses traverser sans risque.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Hadès prit Camus dans ses bras, l'entoura de son cosmos et les firent passer à travers le mur. Le verseau s'agrippa au dieu comme si sa vie en dépendait...Et c'était un peu le cas quand même. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant le roi des Enfers lui tapoter un peu le dos. Il regarda tout autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux. Par tous les dieux cet endroit était magnifique ! Le ciel bleu, les fleurs, les arbres, les quelques colonnes sur lesquels se posaient des oiseaux et des papillons, un immense temple se dressait au loin. Alors...c'était donc cela...Elysion ? Le français se sépara un peu d'Hadès pour mieux contempler les environs, il se sentait bien en ces lieux. Mieux qu'ailleurs...Et étrangement...il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà connu ces lieux, il avait le sentiment d'y être déjà venu. Pourtant...il ne s'en souvenait pas, il aurait jamais pu oublier un endroit aussi beau. Le dieu des Enfers le regardait s'émerveiller du paysage avec un sourire tendre, il tourna la tête en sentant deux cosmos bien connus. Camus les sentit aussi, se sentant écraser par cette puissance, il alla se blottir contre Hadès qui le rassura en l'entourant à nouveau de son cosmos et de son amour. Le chevalier regarda dans la direction d'où venait les cosmos. Il haussa un sourcil...alors c'était eux...les dieux jumeaux. Ils étaient grands, aucun n'avait de pupilles, ils étaient identiques en tout point, sauf pour le pentagramme sur le front et les couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux. L'un avait des cheveux et des yeux dorés, l'autre argentés. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leur seigneur.

-Seigneur Hadès, bienvenu à Elysion. Dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

-Je vous remercie. Camus, je te présente Hypnos, le dieu du sommeil et voici Thanatos, le dieu de la mort. Hypnos, Thanatos, je vous présente Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau.

Ils se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers Camus. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux en le voyant, même Hypnos qui était quelqu'un de très flegmatique ne put cacher sa surprise. Le verseau haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le dévisager comme ça ? Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Hadès qui leur adressa un sourire triste en hochant la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux dieux pour leur adresser un sourire et les laisser seul à seul, conscients qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Hadès reprit la main de Camus dans la sienne et le guida vers un étrange arbre, il était d'un blanc pur et immaculé, les feuilles qui y poussaient était argentées. Un banc de couleur blanche se trouvait au pied de l'arbre, ils s'assirent tous deux sur celui-ci. Le chevalier se sentit étrangement à l'aise contre le tronc de cet arbre, une sensation de bien être et de plénitude.

-Tu dois te sentir bien ici, non ? Demanda Hadès d'une voix douce.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, mais j'ai l'impression d'être entier...c'est étrange, non ?

-Pas tant que ça...

Camus haussa un sourcil. Hadès soupira, oui, il devait tout lui dire, mais par ou commencer ? Il décida de commencer par le tout début.

-Comme tu le sais, il y a quatre mille ans, je suis monté sur l'Olympe pour une réunion avec les autres dieux, Perséphone y était aussi, tu connais la légende. Dés l'instant ou nos regards se sont croisés, nous avons eu envie d'être ensemble. Je l'ai enlevée, je l'ai épousée. Au début tout allait bien...mais j'ai vite compris que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment...et qu'elle non plus. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à mon argent ou mon corps, mais un véritable amour ne doit pas dépendre d'argent ou de sexe, j'ai tort ?

-Oh non, je suis tout à fais d'accord avec vous.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit de cette situation...et dés lors quand qu'elle devait partir pour neuf mois chez sa mère c'était une vraie libération pour moi. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose chevalier, quelque chose que personne à part moi, Perséphone et les dieux jumeaux ne sait, à la base, il n'y a pas cent huit surplis mais cent neuf.

Camus ouvrit de grands yeux. Cent neuf ? Mais...quel était le dernier alors ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler !

-Personne, pas même Athéna, les dieux de l'Olympe ou les spectres ne le savent. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce spectre, vivait ici, à Elysion, et personne en dehors des quatre dieux qui vivaient ici ne le connaissaient. Néanmoins, il n'a été porté qu'une seule fois. Les cent huit surplis que vous connaissez tous avaient déjà un porteur, seul celui d'Elysion n'en avait pas.

-C'était le surplis de quoi ?

-Celui de l'ange, de l'étoile céleste de la sagesse et de la bienveillance (totalement inventé). Il est resté sans porteur pendant longtemps et presque mille ans après mon mariage, il est arrivé.

Le regard d'Hadès avait quelque chose de triste, il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais Camus l'interrompait pas et l'écoutait parler.

-Cette histoire n'a jamais été entendue plus loin que dans les champs d'Elysion, mais un jour, une nymphe, extrêmement belle et douce, tomba enceinte, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi et elle non plus, l'enfant n'avait pas de père. Même si elle ne savait pas comment cela fut possible, elle aima son bébé dés l'instant ou elle a commencé à le sentir grandir dans son ventre, alors elle l'a porté et protégé pendant ses neuf mois de grossesse. Et enfin, le jour de l'accouchement, nous avons tous su qu'elle avait bien fait de le garder, nous avons tous été émerveillé de la beauté et de la pureté qui se dégageait de cet enfant. C'était sans contexte le plus beau bébé que je n'avais jamais vu. Je me souviens quand il a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, il a d'abord regardé sa mère en souriant puis quand il m'a vu il s'est mis à gazouiller.

Camus eut un petit sourire devant le ton presque rêveur du dieu.

-Très vite, il apprit à marcher et à parler. Le jour de son premier anniversaire, il était en train d'essayer de marcher sur ses deux jambes dans les couloirs de mon temple à Elysion, il est passé devant une porte entrouverte, il est entré...et c'est la que nous avons su. Moi et sa mère sommes arrivés en courant dans la pièce, car nous avions senti un puissant cosmos, égalant presque celui des dieux jumeaux réunis, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. En entrant dans la pièce, nous l'avons trouvé assis par terre en train de caresser le surplis de l'ange, j'en suis rester complètement éberlué, surtout en voyant que le surplis réagissait à son contact. Il le reconnaissait comme son porteur légitime. A partir de ce moment, nous avons su quelle était sa destiné, la raison de sa naissance, il était né pour être l'ange gardien d'Elysion. Il s'agit d'un spectre très particulier, il n'est lié à personne, ni à moi, ni aux dieux jumeaux, ni aux Enfers, il n'est lié qu'à Elysion. Il est libre de contester toutes mes idées s'il juge qu'une pourrait nuire à cet endroit. Le jour de ses dix ans, il réussit l'impossible, Hypnos et Thanatos envisageaient de quitter Elysion quelque temps, il n'était pas d'accord, il disait qu'ils devaient rester pour le bien du paradis. Ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter, il les a mis KO tous les deux. Sauvant cet endroit par la même occasion car il est vrai que les champs Élysée n'avaient pas la moindre chance de survivre sans eux. A ce moment, le surplis de l'ange est apparu et l'a revêtu, l'estimant digne de lui appartenir. Nous étions tous très heureux pour lui, mais...

Camus vit une petite lueur triste passer dans les yeux du seigneur des Enfers.

-Ce bonheur fut de courte durée, tu sais, même les nymphes finissent par mourir. La mère du spectre de l'ange mourut quelques temps après, plongeant celui-ci dans une profonde tristesse. J'ai tout fais pour lui rendre le sourire, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais le voir dans cet état me faisait ressentir un pincement au cœur. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus le lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Il passait son temps assit sur une des branches de cet arbre, c'était son préféré, sa mère était la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler normalement, alors il est normal qu'il soit devenu solitaire après cela. Alors, pour qu'il se sente moins seul je venais souvent m'assoir sur ce banc, et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous nous entendions très bien, nous rigolions ensemble, partagions nos joies et nos peines. Et un jour...j'ai finalement compris pourquoi je me sentais si bien à côté de lui. Peu après ses quinze ans, il était assis sur sa branche comme à son habitude mais cette fois il ne portait pas son surplis...il était si beau, les traits détendus, les cheveux flottant au grès du vent, le sourire sur ses lèvres...j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux.

Camus réprima un pincement au cœur.

-Hélas, il était un spectre, il n'avait même pas encore la majorité et moi j'étais un dieu de plusieurs milliers d'années. C'était donc un amour impossible, tout cela me plongea dans une déprime infinie. Tout le monde, à part Perséphone, s'inquiétait pour moi, et seuls les dieux jumeaux savaient ce qui me tourmentait mais ils ne disaient rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Je l'aimais, c'était comme ça. Puis, il s'est passé une chose dont jamais je ne me serais douté...il occupait le même poste que toi, donc il est venu me voir, Perséphone venait tout juste de s'en aller, il a déposé un plateau sur mon bureau puis il m'a regardé un moment, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me regardait comme ça mais...il s'est approché et m'a embrassé. Ce fut très léger...mais cela a suffi à faire de moi le plus heureux de tous. Notre histoire a commencé ainsi. Pendant quelques années, nous avons vécu caché quand Perséphone était la et au grand jour quand elle partait. Il était doux et tendre, il me donnait tout sans rien demander en échange, son premier baiser, sa virginité, son cœur, il m'a tout offert sur un plateau d'argent. Il comblait le vide qu'avait installé Perséphone dans mon cœur, chaque jour était un jour heureux. Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé la personne qui resterait à jamais à mes côtés, qui m'aimerais éternellement...mais cet incident est arrivé...peu après son trentième anniversaire...

Une larme coula sur le joue du dieu, Camus tendit la main et l'essuya. Hadès attrapa sa main et la serra le plus fort possible dans la sienne, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était bien avec lui.

-Un jour, comme à son habitude, il est venu m'apporter un plateau avec du thé et des fruits, donc mon bureau à Elysion. Je lui est demandé de rester un peu avec moi, il m'a répondu, en souriant: «Mais voyons, c'était bien ce que je comptais faire, idiot de dieu des Enfers». Il s'est assis sur mes genoux et m'a fait manger. On s'embrassait, on se murmurait des mots d'amour...et juste à cet instant...Perséphone et entrée dans le bureau...

Camus frissonna sans le vouloir. Mais...cette scène que lui racontait Hadès...on aurait dit son rêve de la nuit dernière.

-Elle ne devait pas rentrer avant la fin de la semaine, donc j'ai été surpris. Mais quand j'ai réalisé la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais ma surprise fut remplacée par la panique. Mon jeune spectre est allé se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, pendant ce temps, je me disputais avec ma femme. Elle me hurlait que je l'avais trahi, que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça, que j'étais à elle et à personne d'autre. Je lui répondais que je n'étais pas à elle mais à lui, que cela ne servait à rien qu'elle soit si possessive puisqu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Tout est sorti. Elle fulminait de rage, cela se sentait dans son cosmos. Elle s'est tournée vers mon spectre et lui a hurlé que jamais il ne m'aurait, qu'elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Alors...elle a profité du fait qu'il ne portait pas son surplis. Elle s'est emparée de l'épée qui se trouvait sur mon surplis et...elle lui a transpercé le cœur avec...tout cela s'est passé en une fraction de seconde, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, l'ai entouré de mon cosmos pour le maintenir en vie...il m'a sourit et a essuyé mes larmes comme il pouvait, même dans la mort il restait tendre...il l'ai resté jusque dans ses derniers mots.

-Et quels ont-ils été ?

- «Je vous aime...Seigneur Hadès»...

Camus eut un petit sourire. Hadès continua:

-Il a ôté la bague que je lui avais offerte...nous la considérions tout les deux comme une bague de fiançailles. Il me l'a remise, je me suis juré d'en prendre toujours le plus grand soin. Il m'a sourit et...il s'est éteint...il est mort...dans mes bras...J'ai cru mourir de douleur, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant et je ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de sentir à nouveau...la haine s'est mélangée à ma douleur, j'étais sur le point d'exploser de colère et de tuer Perséphone, je lui ai laissé une chance de s'en aller pour de bon, terrifiée par la haine que dégageait mon cosmos à son égard, elle s'en est allée pour de bon, et les papiers de divorce ont été signés, je ne l'ai plus revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pendant trois milles ans j'ai vécu avec cette douleur qui lacerait mon cœur et mes entrailles, elle a perduré...mais aujourd'hui, elle s'est éteinte et de nouveau mon cœur est emplie d'amour...et c'est à toi que je le dois, Camus du verseau.

Hadès termina son récit en lançant un regard remplit de tendresse et d'amour qui fit un peu rougir le verseau. Bien qu'il fut touché par l'histoire du dieu, il ne comprenait pas tout.

-Seigneur Hadès...j'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre moi et votre histoire...

Hadès eut un sourire en coin avant de répondre:

-La question que tu devrais poser est plutôt: «Quel était le nom de ce spectre ?».

Camus haussa un sourcil et finit par se résigner:

-Quel était le nom de ce spectre ?

Hadès eut un regard triste avant d'ouvrir la bouche au ralentit et de murmurer:

-Il s'appelait...Camus.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Commençant à comprendre le sens de ces mots, Camus ouvrit peu à peu les yeux en grand et la peur apparut sur son visage. Il arracha sa main à celle d'Hadès et recula un peu en balbutiant:

-Qu'est ce que...non...non c'est...c'est une simple...coïncidence...

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, son nom était Camus de l'ange, de l'étoile céleste de la sagesse et de la bienveillance, et ce spectre, c'est toi.

La, le chevalier paniquait vraiment. Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être un spectre ! Il était né en temps que chevalier d'Athéna ! Il était le chevalier d'or du verseau ! le gardien de la onzième maison du zodiaque !

-Non...Non ! C'est impossible ! Vous mentez ! Cria-t-il.

-Je ne te mens pas, tu es vraiment le spectre de l'ange, non seulement tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais tu as aussi le même caractère, j'ai sondé ton cosmos et ton âme est bien celle du spectre de l'ange, je suis donc sur de ce que j'avance.

Camus voulut se lever mais Hadès exerça une pression sur son épaule le forçant à rester assis. Le dieu se plaça à genoux devant lui, lui prit la main, mettant sa paume vers le ciel, mit son autre main à plat dessus et fit passer un faible cosmos entre ses deux paumes.

-Regarde, et dis moi si tu reconnais ceci. Lui dit Hadès.

Il retira ses deux mains et Camus put voir, dans sa paume, une bague de couleur noire, un flocon de neige en cristal noir se trouvait dessus, en regardant bien à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir graver l'inscription «Yours Forever», gravée entre deux plumes d'ange. Le verseau ne put rien dire, c'était la bague de son rêve et en effet il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant. Il eut soudainement une espèce de flash back, il revoyait Hadès agenouillé devant lui comme ceci, devant ce banc, cette bague à la main, un sourire aux lèvres, lui murmurant d'accepter son présent en gage d'amour éternel. Le jeune verseau eut subitement extrêmement mal à la tête, il se leva, serrant la bague dans une de ses mains et mit l'autre sur sa tempe en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose essayait de pénétrer dans son cerveau par la force, il entendait quelqu'un dans sa tête lui hurler de se laisser aller à la vérité. Finalement, il craqua, il crut l'espace d'un instant que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, un léger filet de sang coula de son nez et il s'écroula à tête, inconscient, serrant la bague noire dans sa main. Il eut juste de temps d'entendre un voix lointaine hurler:

-CAMUS !

_**A suivre**_


	16. Souvenirs, union

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Souvenirs, union

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Newgaia: Et oui, les choses avancent plutôt pas mal, il est vrai que Rhad et Kanon ont pris un peu leur temps mais bon, ils sont ensemble maintenant et c'est le principal ^^. Je te remercie pour ta rawiew et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^.

Baella: Et oui, Camus est un spectre en réalité. Désolée pour le suspend à la fin du chapitre mais j'avais de la jouer comme ça =) (Saga: Sadique jusqu'à la moelle... Karha: Et même plus ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Chapitre 15. Souvenirs, union

Recroquevillé sur lui même, Camus se tenait la tête entre ses mains, il avait mal, affreusement mal, il est l'impression que son être tout entier se déchirait. Et de plus, il était seul, il faisait noir tout autour de lui, il aurait tout donné pour qu'Hadès le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était perdu seul au milieu des ténèbres.

-Laisse-toi aller, laisse moi t'expliquer, tu verras tu n'auras plus mal après.

Camus releva vivement la tête vers la voix qui ressemblait en tout point à la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux, devant lui se tenait son sosie parfait. Le même visage, la même peau blanche comme neige, les même longs cheveux vert d'eau, les même yeux de saphir...mais...il portait une armure noire ? Un surplis ? Camus se remit du mieux qu'il put sur ses pieds et le détailla. Ce surplis était étincelant, dans son dos deux ailes d'ange étaient repliées, partant de ses omoplates jusqu'à ses chevilles, le casque était une sorte de diadème, un petit rubis sur le devant et deux petites ailes partant des deux coins haut du cercle que comportait la pierre précieuse, sur sa hanche était attaché un fourreau dans lequel reposait un sabre dont la garde était ornée d'une longue chaine au bout de laquelle se trouvait une vraie plume noire. Le spectre regardait Camus avec indifférence, une lueur froide au fond de ses pupilles. Le chevalier le regardait les sourcils froncés, au fond de ce cosmos sombre il pouvait sentir qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne et cela le perturbait grandement. La voix du spectre retentit une fois de plus, brisant le silence et chassant la douleur qui tiraillait Camus:

-Je suis toi, il y a trois milles ans.

-Tu...es moi ?

-C'est cela.

-Mais alors...tout ce que m'a raconté le seigneur Hadès...?

-Est la pure vérité.

-Alors...je suis...

-Un spectre ? Oui.

-Mais je suis pourtant né en temps que chevalier d'Athéna !

-Je le sais, mais laisse moi t'expliquer.

Le spectre s'approcha et entoura le chevalier de son cosmos pour lui permettre de l'écouter sans ressentir la moindre douleur due aux souvenirs voulant à tout prix refaire surface. Il commença son récit:

-Comme tu le sais, je suis mort, tué par la reine Perséphone. Mais sache ceci, je suis né pour être le porteur de ce surplis, l'ange gardien d'Elysion, mais aussi pour être celui qui rendrait le seigneur Hadès heureux.

-Tu...étais destiné à tomber amoureux de lui ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait...comment dire...je devais le rendre heureux, vu que sa femme le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose, je pouvais être tout ce que je voulais. Un ami, un frère, un père, un fils...mais sans que je ne me l'explique, je suis tombé amoureux, et je suis devenu son amant. Je l'aimais, plus que tout au monde et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Même au moment de ma mort, je ne pensais qu'à lui, je savais que ma disparition provoquerait une douleur inimaginable dans son cœur, mais je ne pouvais revenir...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais été tué par le déesse des Enfers, avec l'arme du dieu des Enfers. Je ne pouvais donc me réincarner en temps que spectre. De plus, même si je l'avais pu je n'aurais pas pu.

-Comment ?

-Perséphone a utilisé je ne sais quelle diablerie pour que mon âme reste coincée dans le néant, m'empêchant de me réincarner ou d'aller tout simplement la ou vont les âmes des morts, pourquoi ? Parce que si j'y étais allé, le seigneur Hadès m'aurait facilement retrouvé et ramené à la vie. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, je suis resté à errer dans les ténèbres, et un jour j'ai finalement trouvé une solution pour m'enfuir. Il m'a fallu des années pour y parvenir j'ai réussi en fin de compte à échapper à l'emprise de Perséphone. Mais ce processus comportait un risque...

-Lequel ?

-Pour échapper à son emprise je devais revenir à la vie...en temps que chevalier d'Athéna ou que marina de Poséidon. Mais en procédant de cette manière...je devais abandonner toute ma mémoire, en clair je recommençais mon existence de A à Z. J'ai quand même accepté cette condition, car je voulais retrouver mon dieu le plus vite possible. Alors je suis revenu et j'ai tout oublié...quand j'ai rouvert les yeux...après être resté si longtemps dans le néant...trois milles ans s'étaient déjà écoulés...

-Et c'est la que je...

-Oui, tu es né, je suis né, toi et moi ne formons qu'un. Tu es devenu chevalier d'Athéna et tu as combattu les troupes de notre bien aimé. Je n'en suis pas sur mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est lorsque le seigneur Hadès a rappelé vos âmes à toi, Saga, Shura, Deathmask et Aphrodite pour douze heures qu'il s'est aperçu de qui tu étais vraiment. Bref, quand il t'a choisi, quand tu es arrivé aux Enfers, moi, ton vrai toi, qui suis dans ton subconscient, j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, et depuis que tu es tombé amoureux d'Hadès, j'essaie de te ramener vers la vérité.

-Pas de la manière la plus douce...Marmonna le verseau en se massant un peu les tempes.

-C'est vrai, pardon...mais j'avais pas d'autre solution, et quand il t'a amené à Elysion, chez moi, j'ai pu te faire venir ici afin de tout t'expliquer. Maintenant...je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu te souviennes de tout.

Le spectre s'approcha encore plus du chevalier, quand il fut assez près, il posa sa main sur son front, ferma les yeux et fit exploser son cosmos. Camus se sentit écraser par toute cette puissance, une violente douleur le submergea, dans tout son corps. Il crut exploser de l'intérieur. Soudain...il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui...et libérer son véritable lui. Une succession d'image passa devant ses yeux, tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. L'ange retira sa main, tout s'arrêta. Camus le regardait sans vraiment le voir...tout...tout lui était revenu...sans la moindre exception...il se sentait revivre...il comprenait tout maintenant...il posa sa main sur son front...il se sentait mieux à présent mais que devait-il faire désormais ?

-La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est d'aimer le seigneur Hadès. Déclara le spectre en souriant, comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées. Aime-le, et protège-le, je te le confie.

-Mais et toi ?

-Je te l'ai dis. Toi et moi, ne faisons qu'un. Temps que tu l'aimeras je l'aimerai aussi, temps que tu le protégeras je le protégerai aussi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui...oui je comprend...

L'ange sourit, tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

-Camus attends ! L'appela le chevalier.

-Oui ? Répondit le spectre en se retournant.

-Tu...tu crois qu'il existe un moyen...de faire en sorte que...je redevienne celui que j'étais avant ?

-Tu veux dire...un spectre ?

-...Oui.

L'ange sembla réfléchir un moment avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et de répondre:

-Je n'en sais rien...j'avoue ne pas y avoir vraiment réfléchi...

-Bon c'est pas grave.

-Désolé...il est temps que je m'en aille maintenant. Prends soin de lui...et au revoir Camus...

Le jeune spectre lui adressa un sourire avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans une tempête de plumes blanches et noires. Camus les regarda tourbillonner autour de lui avant d'en attraper une dans sa main et contempler, il leva ensuite les yeux vers le ciel.

-Seigneur Hadès...Murmura-t-il.

Il était prêt, il pouvait se réveiller.

Hadès était assis sur le bord du lit qu'il avait partagé tant de fois avec Camus, avant sa mort...il regardait son bien aimé dormir, un air inquiet gravé sur le visage. Il savait bien que le chevalier aurait du mal à le croire, une telle histoire cela peut paraître complètement invraisemblable, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir se tordre de douleur et s'évanouir ensuite. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son petit ange ? Hypnos arriva juste derrière lui, son frère sur ses talons.

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? Demanda le dieu du sommeil.

-Non...Marmonna Hadès. Tu ne peux vraiment pas le réveiller ?

-Navré, mais je ne puis le faire. Il semble être plongé dans une sorte de...coma. Il est le seul à pouvoir se réveiller.

Hadès soupira, Camus était resté inconscient toute la journée, il avait donc de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Si je lui envoie une Terrible Providence, cela pourrait le réveiller, non ? Demanda Thanatos.

-Tu tiens donc si peu à ton poste Thanatos ? Répondit Hadès d'un voix un peu trop calme.

-Mais non seigneur Hadès je n'ai rien dit rien ! Se rattrapa le dieu.

Hadès soupira de nouveau.

-Seigneur Hadès...Murmura une voix faible.

Le dieu se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts pour croiser un regard bleu saphir.

-Camus ! Tu es réveillé ! Par tous les dieux ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille tu m'entends ?

Camus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se redressa pour s'assoir tout en fixant Hadès de ses yeux de glace, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Le dieu resta un instant interdit, il s'attendait à ce que le verseau lui offre la baffe de sa vie pour l'avoir fait souffrir et loin de la, il l'embrassait avec tout son amour. Le français brisa le contact et plongea ses prunelles dans celles du roi des Enfers. Celui ci le regardait avec étonnement, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en lui...mais quoi ?

-Camus...?

-Je me souviens de tout...

Hadès sursauta, les dieux jumeaux regardait le chevalier un sourcil haussé.

-Tout m'est revenu...ma naissance en ces lieux, ma vie ici, ma mort...tout...

-Mais...comment ? Balbutia Hadès qui pour le coup était pris au cour.

Camus lui raconta sa conversation avec son autre lui. Les trois dieux l'écoutaient sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut fini, un grand silence s'installa dans la chambre, ce fut Thanatos qui le rompit en marmonnant:

-Et bien, on peut dire que Perséphone nous aura vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout...

-THANATOS ! S'indigna son frère.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Et je suis parfaitement d'accord vers toi. Répondit Hadès sans quitter son petit ange du regard.

Les deux amoureux ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop, les dieux jumeaux sortirent de la pièce. Hadès passa sa main sur la joue de Camus qui posa sa main dessus et appuya un peu plus l'arrondi de son visage contre la paume du dieu. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant qu'Hadès ne murmure:

-Oh Camus...

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je suis si heureux...de t'avoir enfin retrouver...

-Moi aussi.

-Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

-Quoi donc ?

-Quand tu as disparu...quand j'ai chassé Perséphone...je n'ai jamais eu de cesse de te chercher. Pendant des années je n'ai jamais abandonné...j'ai cherché et cherché...

Hadès secoua la tête en soupirant:

-Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé...j'étais si malheureux...la tristesse et la douleur m'ont rendu fou...j'ai voulu tout détruire...détruire tout ce qui m'avait séparé de toi. Résultat...les guerres saintes ont commencé...

-Vous voulez dire que...vous avez lancé ces guerres...pour moi ?

-...Oui. Je t'en pris...pardonne-moi petit ange.

Camus soupira en souriant.

-Je ne vous en veux pas.

-Et je m'en veux pour autre chose aussi...

-Quoi ?

-Tu es mort une deuxième fois par ma faute...

Camus le regarda un sourcil haussé avant de réaliser.

-Quand je vous ai ramenés à la vie pour douze heures...Commença Hadès. J'ai senti ton cosmos, celui d'un chevalier mais c'était bien le tien, l'espace d'un instant j'ai été heureux...de savoir que tu étais revenu mais...j'ai vite compris que cela ne serait que de courte durée...ta vie était comptée et j'en étais la cause...et tu as horriblement souffert d'avoir du faire ce que tu as fais...l'Athéna Exclamation...tuer le chevalier de la vierge...tuer Athéna...quand je t'ai senti mourir avec les deux autres devant la porte menant aux Enfers...j'ai voulu mourir à mon tour...mais je ne devais pas...et maintenant que je savais ou te trouver je n'avais plus aucune raison de continuer la bataille...alors après celle ci, je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu et j'ai élaboré un plan pour te faire revenir...

-Le retour des chevaliers et des spectre...l'échange entre moi et Rhadamanthe...

-C'est cela...mais le fait qu'elle me demande de lui céder un juge ne faisait pas parti du plan...enfin...j'ai fait semblant de mettre du temps à choisir pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien mais mon choix était déjà tout fait.

Camus le regarda un moment en souriant, il comprenait parfaitement et il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Pour le lui signaler, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Quand il se sépara de lui, le chevalier pensa soudainement à quelque chose et s'exclama:

-Seigneur Hadès !

-Oui ?

-J'ai une question.

-Vas-y.

-N'y aurait-il pas un moyen pour que je redevienne celui que j'étais avant.

-Mais tu es toujours toi-même.

-Idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que je vous demande c'est s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je redevienne un spectre.

Hadès le regarda un instant surpris puis se mit à réfléchir. En effet il y avait bien un moyen...

-Il y en a un. Mais...Es-tu sur de vouloir quitter ton rang de chevalier d'or et redevenir le spectre que tu étais avant ?

-J'en suis sur !

-Alors suis-moi.

Hadès prit Camus par la main et l'entraina en dehors de la chambre. Ils marchèrent un moment à travers les couloirs lumineux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de couleur blanche et aux poignées dorées. Le dieu ouvrit la porte et invita l'ancien spectre à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le chevalier put voir une forme au milieu de la salle. Il s'approcha et distingua son surplis, il était à genoux, en position de prière, les ailes déployées, son épée placée sous ses doigts croisés. Le français le regarda un instant, il était placé sur un piédestal, entouré de fleurs, et devant se tenait un portrait le représentant.

-Depuis ta disparition je viens ici tous les jours pour changer les fleurs. Déclara Hadès en se plaçant à ses côtés. Je viens aussi nettoyer un peu ton surplis.

-Seigneur Hadès...Murmura Camus, profondément touché.

-Alors, tu es sur de ta décision ?

-Oui !

-Bien, alors écoute moi bien, pour le moment ton surplis ne réagit pas en ta présence car tu n'es plus un spectre. Le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse te reconnaitre est de te couper le poignet gauche, que je me coupe de mien et que nous mélangions nos sangs au dessus de ton surplis.

Camus le regarda un sourcil haussé, puis il réalisa, mélanger leurs sangs par le poignet gauche...un seconde...ce qu'Hadès lui proposait la c'était en quelque sorte...le mariage ? Il rougit brusquement. Le dieu le regarda attendrit, il avait compris apparemment.

-Normalement je t'aurais dis qu'il fallait juste que tu boives mon sang.

-Mais...alors pourquoi...?

-Parce que je t'aime. Et que je veux passer l'éternité avec toi. Ce n'est peut être pas grand chose, cela n'a peut être pas d'importance pour le reste du monde, mais pour moi, ça en a. Cela sera la preuve de mon amour pour toi. Alors je te le demande. Camus, veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu mélanger ton sang au mien et ainsi devenir souverain des Enfers et d'Elysion à mes côtés ?

Camus en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il sauta au cou d'Hadès et l'embrassa en s'exclama:

-Oui ! Je le veux !

Hadès sourit et fouilla dans la poche de sa toge noire, il en sortit la bague qu'il lui avait offert des millénaires auparavant. Il prit la main gauche de Camus dans sa sienne et la passa à son annuaire gauche. Le chevalier lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Main dans la main, il s'approchèrent du surplis de l'ange et se mirent chacun d'en côté, l'un en face de l'autre, en parfaite synchronisation, ils s'ouvrirent chacun leur poignet gauche. Ils se donnèrent la main au dessus de l'armure noire et mirent leurs poignets en contact. Le processus s'enclencha. Le sang d'Hadès coulait dans la plaie de Camus, le sang de Camus coulait dans la plaie d'Hadès, leurs sangs mélangés coulaient sur le métal du surplis qui commença à se réveiller après trois milles de sommeil profond, Camus sentit son cosmos renaitre, sombre et puissant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, son pouvoir égalait presque celui des dieux jumeaux réunis. Un lien puissant se formant entre le dieu et le nouveau spectre, mais pas un lien comme celui qui lie un dieu à ses protecteurs...non...ce lien...c'était celui de l'amour véritable, le pur, le vrai, le lien du mariage par le sang. Quand le cosmos de Camus fut complètement sombre, ils se séparèrent et Hadès cicatrisa leurs plaies, laissant une cicatrice blanche, parfaitement identique, sur leurs poignets. Le surplis de l'ange bougea et, reconnaissant son porteur disparu depuis trop longtemps, il se désassembla et recouvrit le corps de Camus. L'épée se rangea dans le fourreau attaché à sa hanche, ses ailes se déployèrent pour s'étirer un peu avant de se replier dans son dos. Camus se regarda un instant, le surplis était si chaud sur sa peau, c'était agréable, il caressa un peu une de ses ailes avant de passer une main sur le diadème qui lui servait de casque. Hadès le regardait en souriant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il s'adressèrent un sourirent empli d'amour. Il se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, le dieu passa ses bras autour de la taille de son aimé, caressant le creux de ses reins à travers le surplis. Camus posa ses mains sur le torse de celui qu'il aimait, il étira la tête, le roi des Enfers se pencha et, afin de compléter leur union, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ainsi, Camus, spectre de l'ange, de l'étoile céleste de le sagesse et de la bienveillance, revint complètement à la vie.

A ce moment, Milo se leva de table en poussant un hurlement inhumain.

_**A suivre**_


	17. Rien que nous

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Rien que nous

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: J'ai pas mis le «et à ta vie» parce que comme nous le savons, Hadès a besoin de ses deux dieux jumeaux pour gérer Elysion, alors il ne pouvait pas le dire ^^. En effet on aurait pu essayer sur Saori mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour la suite de l'histoire. Et non, ce n'est pas un Camus x Milo, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a qu'un immense lien d'amitié entre eux et même fraternel, de plus, Milo est raide dingue de Shura alors...^^. En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew et à bientôt.

Chapitre 16. Rien que nous

Milo se leva de table en poussant un hurlement inhumain. Tous les chevaliers étaient attablés dans la grande salle du Pope. Aussi, quand le scorpion se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise tous furent choqués...mais pourtant ils comprenaient...ils l'avaient senti eux aussi. Shura se leva et prit son amant dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais rien à faire, il continuait de hurler, pleurer, se débattre comme un beau diable.

-Son cosmos ! Son cosmos a disparu ! Ils l'ont tué ! Il est mort !

-Mais non voyons ! Lui cria Shura.

-Mais tu l'as senti comme moi ? Camus...mon Camus !

-Milo calme-toi ! S'énerver se servira à rien !

Milo cessa de se débattre et tomba fatigué dans les bras de son capricorne. Kanon et Rhadamanthe, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, s'entreregardèrent, cherchant un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le gémeau se leva, avec difficulté à cause d'une douleur provenant d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, lui et son amant s'étaient réveillés peu avant l'heure du diner, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il va bien.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?

-J'en ai l'intime conviction.

-Tu devrais l'écouter Milo. Continua Rhadamanthe en s'approchant. Je sens encore son cosmos.

Toutes les tête se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je le sens encore mais...il est juste...comment dire...différent. Quelque chose a changé dans son aura mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Personne ne comprit. Athéna, installée à l'autre bout de la table, se pinça l'arrête du nez, que voulait donc Hadès ? Et qu'avait-il fait à Camus pour qu'on ne puisse plus sentir son cosmos ? Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler parce que la, elle nageait dans le noir le plus total. Bref, si le problème du chevalier du verseau (ancien) était le problème général, Saga en avait un autre...non même deux. Un: l'étrange difficulté que son petit frère adoré avait pour marcher. Deux: les regards que lui et Rhadamanthe n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer depuis le début du repas. Bizarrement, les réactions de son frère lui rappelait quelque chose mais...il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Milo quitta finalement la salle dans les bras du dixième gardien. Le scorpion eut néanmoins le temps de croiser le regard de Kanon et de lui envoyer un clin d'œil, signalant qu'il avait tout compris, d'où la soudaine rougeur qui venait d'apparaitre sur les joues du second gémeau. Saga lança un regard interrogateur à Aioros en l'entendant ricaner. Le sagittaire se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Tout le monde fut sur le point de partir quand Shion arriva en courant dans la salle, il cria:

-Déesse Athéna !

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda celle-ci.

-J'ai voulu aller vérifier quelque chose en ne sentant plus le cosmos du chevalier du verseau, alors je suis monté sur le Mont Étoilé et la-bas...

-Quoi ?

-La constellation du verseau a cessé de briller ! Elle s'est éteinte ! Et en entrant dans le temple du verseau après j'ai vue l'armure de Camus, elle était terne, comme si elle n'avait plus de porteur !

Tous regardait le Pope avec étonnement, comment ça plus de porteur ? Si Camus était vivant comme le disait Rhadamanthe, pourquoi cela se produisait-il ? Athéna fronça les sourcils, elle comprenait de moins en moins.

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Hadès. Il nous cache quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

-Quand comptez-vous y aller ? Demanda Shion.

-Je ne sais pas...peut être en fin de semaine.

Les questions devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Kanon soupira d'épuisement, Rhadamanthe se plaça à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'entrainer en dehors de la salle de réception. Saga les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'apprêta à les suivre quand un bras enserra sa taille, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Aioros.

-Tu ferais mieux de les laisser. Déclara le sagittaire d'une voix calme.

-Mais je voudrai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe entre ses deux la !

-J'ai bien ma petite idée. La tête que Kanon n'arrêtait pas de faire, la difficulté qu'il avait pour marcher...cela me rappel toi, après une certaine nuit le jour de tes quatorze ans...

Le jour de ses quatorze ans ? Que s'était-il passé ce jour la exactement ? Soudain, illumination. Saga ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand. Le jour de ses quatorze ans ! C'était le jour ou Aioros et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois ! Le jour ou il lui a enlevé sa virginité !

-Attends...tu veux dire que...Balbutia le gémeau.

-J'ai le sentiment que ce cher Rhadamanthe a aujourd'hui eu le privilège d'ôter à ton frère son innocence.

Saga resta interdit un moment. Shion en profita pour dire:

-Tiens, puisqu'on en est à parler de Kanon et Rhadamanthe, il est vrai que leurs constellations avaient l'air étrangement proche ce soir...

-Vraiment ? Demanda Athéna les yeux ouverts en grand.

-Oui.

-Et bien...lorsque je leur disais qu'ils devaient accepté la présence l'un de l'autre je ne pensais pas qu'ils deviendraient amants...(en même temps pour penser, il faudrait déjà que cela soit dans ses capacités...et j'ai un doute la dessus)

Saga ne dit rien pendant un sacré bout de temps. La nouvelle faisant son chemin peu à peu dans son esprit, quand il comprit totalement ce que tout cela voulait dire...il vit rouge.

-JE VAIS LES TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! Hurla-t-il.

-Saga voyons ! S'écria Aphrodite. S'il est heureux comme ça tu n'as pas à lui gâcher son bonheur !

-Il est hors de question que mon frère fréquente un spectre !

-Hein hein...et tu l'aurais laissé fréquenté qui ? Demanda Angelo.

-Euh...

-Saga, il serait grand temps que tu t'aperçoives que Kanon n'a plus cinq ans et qu'il est capable de se débrouiller seul. Déclara Aioros en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

Saga grogna, non, d'abord il devait voir si cet homme était digne de son frère. Il se laissa entrainer part Aioros, hors de la grande salle. Cette nuit, tous les couples eurent droit à une nuit de rêve.

Camus était allongé sur le lit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hadès à Elysion, il était blotti contre le torse de celui-ci, il avait enlevé son surplis pour ne pas être gêné. Le dieu avait passé un bras autour du corps fin du jeune spectre. Celui-ci se sentit parfaitement à l'aise, ce serait presque parfait...oui presque...car quelque chose le perturbait un peu, il finit par murmurer:

-J'espère que Milo ne s'en fait pas trop...

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il s'en fasse ?

-Ben...le fait de ne plus sentir mon cosmos...

-Oh je vois...mais tu as l'air de t'inquiéter énormément pour ce jeune homme...

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est mon tout premier véritable ami, mon frère presque, même si nous ne servons plus la même divinité maintenant...

-Seulement ?

-Mon premier baiser dans cette existence maintenant que j'y pense...

-Comment ?

-...Oups...

-QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI T'A EMBRASSE ?

-Tout doux mon seigneur ! Je ne me souvenais pas de vous à l'époque, et j'étais persuadé de ne pas vous connaître. Je préfère être franc avec vous, à cette époque, quand j'avais que onze ans, j'étais persuadé d'être amoureux de Milo et lui de moi. C'était tellement profond ce qu'il y avait entre nous, alors un jour on a essayé, on s'est embrassé...on a plus jamais recommencer après.

-Vraiment ?

-On a compris à ce moment qu'il n'y avait entre nous qu'une profonde amitié. C'est un peu comme si quelqu'un embrassait son propre frère (j'ai rien contre le Saga x Kanon, je précise) Quand il a atteint son seizième anniversaire, il a réalisé qu'il était raide dingue de Shura et depuis, ils sont ensemble et heureux. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes jaloux.

-C'est bon j'ai compris petit ange...j'arrête d'être jaloux pour rien, promis.

-Il y a aussi autre chose que vous devez arrêter...de m'appeler comme ça...

-Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer, si j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça c'est mon problème.

Camus grogna pour la forme. Hadès étouffa un petit rire. Le jeune spectre se redressa, s'assit en tailleur, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Le dieu le regarda d'un air attendri, puis il décida de le taquiner un peu, il s'assit, se plaça derrière l'ange, passa un bras autour de sa taille et commença à embrasser son crâne, sa tempe, sa joue, son cou, sa nuque, son épaule dénudée qu'il mordilla un peu, y laissant une marque de dent. Camus sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge sous l'effet des caresses et des baisers du dieu. Il avait du mal à résister à l'envie de se jeter sur son aimé la, maintenant, tout de suite...à vingt ans il était encore vierge alors normal qu'il est du mal à contrôler ses hormones...s'il n'avait rien dépensé étant adolescent...(enfin je dis ça mais Kanon l'ai bien resté jusqu'à ses vingt huit ans lui). Quand il sentit une main frôler sa cuisse, par l'ouverture du bas de sa toge...il craqua, il se retourna et sauta sur le dieu pour se retrouver allonger sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue.

-Tient, je croyais que tu boudais. S'amusa Hadès une fois le baisé terminé.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi vous allez perdre !

Hadès sourit, prit le menton du spectre entre ses doigts et l'embrassa encore. Il le prit dans ses bras et roula de façon à se retrouver au dessus de lui. Les yeux couleurs lac du dieu rencontrèrent ceux couleur saphir du spectre, il y voyait le même désir que le sien. Il descendit alors le long de son cou, suça fermement la peau du creux de l'épaule, y laissant une marque violine. Camus avait glissé ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de son roi et respirait doucement son parfum. Hadès dégrafa la broche en argent de la toge noire que portait le spectre, et enleva le vêtement, le laissant en boxer. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long du torse finement musclé de son ange, attrapa une perle de chair entre ses dents et la mordilla en y passant sa langue par moment, l'autre était martyrisé par deux doigts qui le faisaient rouler, tirant dessus parfois.

Camus sentait les dernières bribes de sa raison s'envoler sans qu'il ne puisse les rattraper...d'ailleurs, il n'essaya même pas. Il sentait les mains du dieu parcourir sa peau sans retenue, il ne pouvait plus se contenir, trois milles ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir à nouveau lui faire ce genre de chose, il exprimait toute sa passion contenue pendant tout ce temps et le jeune spectre le sentait à la façon qu'avait Hadès de le caresser, de l'embrasser. Le dieu continua de jouer avec les tétons de son amant avant de poursuivre son chemin le long de ses abdominaux qu'il sentait se contracter à chaque assaut. Il lapa le nombril pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à retirer le sous vêtement de l'ange. Celui-ci rougit furieusement et détourna la tête en se crispant un peu, être nu comme au jour de sa naissance devant Hadès l'avait toujours mis dans des états pas possible. Le dieu s'en aperçut et se redressa pour caresser sa joue de l'envers de son index.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit ange, je vais faire de mon mieux pour te mettre à l'aise.

Camus ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put, les joues toujours aussi rouge. Hadès embrassa le creux de sa cuisse, puis descendit vers l'arrière du genoux replié sans quitter son petit ange des yeux, il le trouvait tellement beau, avec sa peau pale qui se couvrait de fines gouttes de sueur, ses longs cheveux vert d'eau qui restaient collés à son visage rougit, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux qu'il gardaient fermés mais qu'il devinait brillant de désir. Le dieu découvrit que Camus était chatouilleux au niveau de l'arrière du genoux gauche, point bon à mémoriser pour plus tard. Il remonta le long de la cuisse de son amour avant d'atteindre l'objet de ses désirs qu'il empoigna dans sa main, arrachant un sursaut de surprise et un long gémissement à l'ancien verseau. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et fixa Hadès, qui lui adressa un sourire taquin, Camus eut peur soudainement en comprenant les intentions de son amant, il n'eut pas le temps de protester que celui-ci l'engloutissait déjà dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.

Le dieu passa longuement sa lange sur le membre tendu, y déposant parfois des baiser, Camus agrippa sa longue chevelure noire d'une main, l'autre s'accrochant au drap menaçant de le déchirer tant la poigne était forte. Hadès le prit entièrement dans sa bouche tout en massant ses bourses. Le jeune spectre ne savait plus ou il en était, il gémissait sans retenu, murmurait le prénom de son amant. Il ne s'appartenait plus, il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de son corps, de ses réactions. Soudain, sans préavis, Hadès accéléra la rythme de ses mouvements, surprenant Camus qui éjacula dans sa bouche dans un cri magnifique. Il rougit encore plus, affreusement gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux deux. Il se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir pu se maitriser. Le dieu le remarqua et lui adressa un doux sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'en avais envie.

Camus le regarda timidement.

-Seigneur Hadès...

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Je...

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Non...mais...

Ah la la...mais ou était passée sa belle assurance ? Apparemment elle s'était enfuie en même temps que sa raison...Camus ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se redressa, il batailla avec la toge de son dieu pour la lui enlever, ne supportant plus d'être le seul à avoir fini complètement dévêtu, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal. Hadès retira donc lui même ses vêtements. Dévoilant ainsi son corps musclé et si bien battit, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais cascadant dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, le regard voilé de désir et de tendresse envers son amour retrouvé. Camus, bien qu'il est retrouvé la mémoire et se souvienne de chaque centimètre carré de la peau de son dieu, ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant cette vision, Hadès était tellement beau, encore plus que les statues grecques le représentant. Il se sentait un peu misérable face à lui. L'ange tendit les mains et les posa sur le torse de son dieu, le caressant du bout des doigts, en murmurant:

-Vous êtes tellement beau mon seigneur...

Hadès sourit.

-Tu l'es encore plus mon ange.

Le dieu se pencha et l'embrassa. Camus se sépara de lui et le regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la preuve du désir d'Hadès. Celui-ci le regardait faire, un peu étonné d'une telle initiative. L'ange hésita un court instant avant de prendre le dieu dans sa bouche, celui-ci poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune spectre fit jouer sa langue le long du sexe dressé entre ses lèvres. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main caresser ses fesses, puis un doigt s'insinuer entre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en poussant un petit cri quand il sentit ce doigt entrer en lui. Hadès attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Cela aida Camus à se détendre, il ne sentit même pas les deux autres doigts se frayer un passage pour rejoindre le premier. Le dieu le caressa un long moment de l'intérieur pour détendre chacun de ses muscles et le préparer à le recevoir entièrement, car même en l'ayant si bien préparer, même en y allant le plus doucement possible la douleur inévitable aux premières fois sera bien présente. L'ancien verseau s'était complètement détendu et maintenant, même avec les doigts du dieu toujours en lui, il sentait un vide froid qui demandait autre chose pour être comblé. Il se sépara de la bouche de son amant et lui jeta un regard suppliant:

-Seigneur Hadès...maintenant...mmmh...faites moi l'amour...nnh...s'il vous plait...aaaaah...

Hadès retira alors ses doigts, laissant un vide encore plus présent dans le corps de son amant. Il l'allongea sur le dos, souleva ses jambes et s'enfonça le plus doucement possible. Camus se sentit ému par toute la douceur et les tendresse dont son aimé faisait preuve. Mais, malgré cela, il ressentit un léger pincement de douleur suivit d'une brûlure, il sentait sa virginité s'envoler, disparaître à jamais. Il grimaça un peu mais cela ne fut qu'infime. Car dans l'instant qui suivit, la douleur disparut, laissant place au plaisir, un plaisir si grand et si fort que Camus ne put s'empêcher de crier au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Hadès entrer en lui. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir identique quand ils ne firent plus qu'un, enfin. Le dieu resta un moment sans bouger, laissant le temps à son ange de s'habituer à sa présence. Celui-ci reprit doucement son souffle et lança un regard tendre à Hadès, signalant qu'il était près et qu'il pouvait y aller. Alors le seigneur des Enfers s'allongea sur son ange qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant ses cheveux noirs si doux et soyeux. Ainsi, le dieu se mit à bouger en serra la taille de Camus entre ses bras. Ses mouvements étaient lents et maitrisés, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Le jeune spectre se mit à gémir plus fort, il se sentait de plus en plus quitter à la terre au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Hadès entrer et sortir en lui. Quand il frôla sa prostate, il poussa un cri encore plus puissant et supplia le dieu de recommencer. Celui-ci s'exécuta tout en gardant un rythme atrocement lent, c'était plus que Camus ne put le supporter, il allait devenir fou s'il continuait ainsi.

-Seigneur Hadès...plus viiiiite...je vous en pris...aaaah...plus viiiite...plus fort...

Hadès décida de satisfaire son amant et se mit à bouger plus vite, faisant crier Camus de plus en plus fort. C'était tellement bon...tellement que l'ancien verseau se mit à pleurer. Le dieu le remarqua et voulut ralentir, croyant qu'il l'avait blessé mais le spectre croisa les jambes autour de sa taille plus le forcer à garder le rythme.

-Ne vous arrêtez paaaaas ! Continuez ! Encoooore...

Camus se mit à caresser les épaules d'Hadès de ses mains et de ses pieds, il frottait le creux de ses reins, accentuant l'excitation du dieu, celui-ci regarda son amant, il le trouvait encore plus beau comme ça, avec cette expression d'extase sur le visage, ses yeux fermés, il se mordait la lèvre de temps à autre en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

-Oooooh Camus mon ange...si tu savais à quel point tu me rends fou...aaah...et à quel point je t'aime...mmmmh...

-Je...aaaaah...vous aime aussi...mmmh...ouiiiiii encore...oui comme çaaaaah...

Le seigneur des Enfers prit le sexe douloureusement tendu de son amant dans sa main et se mit à le caresser au rythme de ses coups de reins.

-Camus...nnnnnh aaaah...je ne tiens plus...

-Seigneur Hadès...je...je sens que je vais...

Un dernier coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres et ils explosèrent de plaisir. Camus se cambra dans les bras de son dieu, rejeta la tête en arrière et jouit dans la main de son amant en puissant un hurlement de plaisir. Devant cette vision d'un érotisme extrême, Hadès plongea au plus profond de son aimé et rejoignit son compagnon dans la jouissance en poussant un cri identique au sien. Le dieu retomba sur son ange qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Hadès voulut se retirer mais Camus le retint en criant:

-Non ! Restez encore un peu ! S'il vous plait !

-Si je ne me retire pas maintenant je vais te faire mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas, je reste la, près de toi.

Hadès se sépara de son amant et se laissa retomber à ses côtés. Camus combla le vide qui les séparait en allant se blottir contre son torse puissant. Le dieu l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, il remonta le drap pour les recouvrir, ne voulant rien perdre de la chaleur qui coulait encore dans leurs veines. Le spectre soupira de contentement. Les deux jeunes époux et regardèrent dans les yeux et échangèrent un dernier baiser plein de tendresse.

-Je t'aime petit ange.

-Je vous aime aussi seigneur Hadès.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux, amoureux, et se sentant enfin complet.

_**A suivre**_


	18. Une visite inattendue

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Visite inattendue

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Je te remercie pour cette review très développée ^^. J'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic et qu'elle te plaira grandement.

Chapitre 17. Visite inattendue

Un mois...un mois maintenant que Saga observait chaque fait et geste de son frère et de Rhadamanthe. Aioros eut beau avoir essayé de le persuader de les laisser tranquille rien à faire, le premier gémeau était toujours en train d'analyser le spectre de loin. Il voulait voir s'il était vraiment digne de fréquenter son petit frère chéri adoré, car même s'il avait remarqué à quel point il était heureux depuis quelques temps (depuis qu'il fréquente Rhadamanthe), il restait persuader qu'aucun être sur cette planète n'était assez bien pour Kanon (personnellement je pense que notre Saga exagère un peu pas vous ? Mais je suis d'accord quand il dit que Kanon mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur terre). Et...malgré lui, il devait bien s'avouer que pour l'instant le comportement du juge envers son jumeau n'avait rien d'irréprochable, au contraire, il était doux et attentionné. La, il se trouvait caché derrière un rocher, Kanon et l'autre crétin de bourrin de spectre pour reprendre les termes de Saga, étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, assis sur la plage. Ils se parlaient doucement, n'ayant pas conscience de la présence de l'ainé des gémeaux vu que celui-ci avait dissimulé son cosmos. Les regards des deux amants se croisèrent, ils se sourirent. Rhadamanthe embrassa Kanon sur le bout du nez, pour sur la joue légèrement rougie, puis sur chaque parcelle de sa peau parfaite, belle, douce, blanche et fraiche. Il posa un baiser aussi doux qu'une caresse sur ses lèvres, le cadet des gémeaux cala sa tête contre son torse musclé un petit sourire rêveur et heureux aux lèvres. Malgré lui, Saga se sentit fondre devant ce tableau atrocement mignon et attendrissant. Le juge eut un petit sourire malicieux et passa une main sous sa chemise et effleura son flan droit du bout des doigts. Réaction immédiate, Kanon cria et s'écarta un peu, il avait oublié que Rhadamanthe avait découvert qu'il était chatouilleux à cet endroit la. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et continua à toucher cette partie de son corps, le second gémeau se tordait de rire en tentant de lui échapper.

-A...arrêtes ! Ahahaha ! J'en...j'en peux plus ! Hahahaha !

-Non, ça m'amuse trop !

-Sois...ahahaha ! Indulgent je t'en priiiiiis ! Ahahaha !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-S'il te plait ! Ahahahah ! Mon...ahahaha...mon amour !

-Bon, très bien j'arrête.

Rhadamanthe relâcha enfin Kanon qui tentait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Quand il fut calmé, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il s'embrassèrent encore, le juge coucha son gémeau sur le sable et commença à le caresser sous sa chemise. Saga sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il ne pouvait quand même pas faire se genre de chose à son petit frère dans un endroit ou tout le monde pourrait les voir ? Apparemment si...quand l'anglais glissa sa main vers le pantalon du grec le premier gémeau sortit de sa cachette et cria:

-Et bien vous êtes pas gênés tous les deux !

Le spectre et le second gémeau sursautèrent, se redressèrent et lancèrent un regard noir à Saga. Kanon se leva et décida une bonne fois pour toute d'aller parler à son cher grand frère qui mine de rien commençait à lui casser les pieds.

-Saga je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ? Hurla le cadet des jumeaux.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais accepter si facilement cette relation ? Et bien non !

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je l'aime vraiment ?

-Toi ? Rien. C'est plutôt lui qui doit me prouver la véracité de ses sentiments ! Continua Saga en désignant Rhadamanthe de son pouce.

-Et je dois faire quoi ? Demanda celui-ci en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Rhadamanthe commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, c'est vrai quoi. Pourquoi refusait-il donc de croire qu'il aimait vraiment Kanon ? Saga le regardait sans rien dire. Cela l'énerva encore plus.

-Écoute moi bien Saga des gémeaux. Commença le juge, d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Je te le répète pour la énième fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Kanon, je préfèrerai encore mourir plutôt que de le faire souffrir ! Je l'aime et c'est comme ça, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, tout me plait chez lui ! Je dois faire quoi pour que tu me crois ? Que je me tranche la gorge et verse mon sang à ses pieds pour que tu comprennes ? Je l'aime et je veux vivre avec lui, le rendre heureux, être à ses côtés quand il sourit ou pleure, je veux le protéger et prendre soin de lui ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre !

Saga le regardait les yeux un peu plus ouverts que d'habitude, la, il se sentait épaté. Kanon se dirigea vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, il se tourna ensuite vers son frère:

-Saga, je comprends que tu veuilles prendre soin de moi, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur et cela me touche énormément.

Le cadet s'approcha de son ainé et prit sa main entre les siennes en continuant à lui parler:

-Saga, tu sais que je t'aime tout comme je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je voudrai que tu comprennes une chose: j'ai grandi Saga, je n'ai plus quatre ans et je peux me défendre seul s'il le faut. Mais Rhadamanthe...je sais que je ne risque rien avec lui, au contraire, je me sens en sécurité près de lui, il me rend heureux, grâce à lui j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. Je l'aime Saga et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi, je le sens dans son cosmos qu'il ne me ment pas sur ce point. J'ai confiance en lui. Saga, je ne te demande pas d'aimer Rhamanthe toi aussi, je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance et que tu acceptes cette relation, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Saga regarda son frère, puis Rhadamanthe avant de revenir à Kanon, il soupira et déclara:

-Très bien, j'accepte que vous vous fréquentiez, mais qu'il te fasse le moindre mal et je lui ferai regretter son acte à tout jamais.

Les deux amants roulèrent les yeux en parfaite synchronisation.

-Bon, je vous laisse dans ce cas, mais avant...Kanon ?

-Oui ?

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si protecteur envers toi, de t'avoir étouffé à ce point.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas Saga. Au contraire, je sais que tu voulais me protéger et je t'en remercie.

Ils se sourirent.

-Je voudrai quand même que tu ne m'oublies pas et vienne me voir de temps en temps. Se moqua Saga.

-Je peux en dire autant de toi. Rétorqua Kanon.

Saga embrassa son petit frère adoré sur le front et adressa un petit sourire à Rhadamanthe avant de laisser les deux amoureux seuls à seuls, pour aller rejoindre son propre amant, étant rassuré du sort de son frère. Ayant compris que celui-ci avait trouvé la perle rare, la personne parfaite pour lui.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône, Athéna se massait les tempes, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller voir Hadès mais elle comptait bien le faire, et elle emmènerait le chevalier du scorpion avec elle afin qu'il soit rassuré sur le compte du chevalier du verseau (ancien j'ai dis !). Shion s'approcha d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Je vais bien Shion, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment aux Enfers, il faut que j'y aille aujourd'hui.

-Je vous accompagne, je ne peux vous laisser y aller seule.

-Et le Sanctuaire ? Tu en fais quoi ?

-Il ne va pas s'écrouler parce qu'on sera absent quelques heures. Et puis je pourrai demande à Dohko de s'en occuper.

-Bien, j'emmène aussi le chevalier Milo.

-Je pense que cela va de soit...

Quelques temps plus tard, Milo arriva dans la salle du trône vêtu de son armure d'or. Athéna le leva et s'apprêta à tous les téléporter à Elysion, mais...soudainement:

-Athéna, puisque tu vas rendre visite à Hadès, pourrais-tu lui passer un message pour moi ?

Elle se tourna vers la voix et poussa un petit cri en apercevant l'ex femme de son oncle.

-Perséphone ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voudrai que tu transmettes un message à Hadès puisque moi je ne peux retourner aux Enfers. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Dis lui juste que je voudrai le voir. Pourquoi pas ici au Sanctuaire ?

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Parce qu'au moins ici, avant que je n'arrive toi et tes chevaliers pourriez avoir les réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez.

Athéna haussa un sourcil et finit par dire:

-Très bien. Je lui dirai juste de venir au Sanctuaire pour que nous parlions.

-Je te remercie.

La fille de Déméter s'en alla. Athéna resta un moment en suspend avant de se retourner vers son chevalier et son Pope et de les téléporter vers Elysion.

Pendant ce temps, aux champs Élysée. Camus venait juste de terminer de faire son chignon, vêtu de sa longue toge blanche attachée sur les deux épaules. Hadès était parti prendre un bain et le jeune spectre avait très envie d'aller le rejoindre mais il n'osait pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se regarda dans son miroir, il sourit un peu, un mois maintenant qu'il était redevenu un spectre et...il se sentait si bien, il avait l'impression d'être enfin entier, lui-même. Il pouffa un peu en se rappelant le jour qui avait suivi sa transformation.

_**Flash Back**_

Hadès et Camus venaient de traverser le mur des Lamentations, le jeune spectre avait un peu de mal à marcher à cause de la douleur dut à sa première fois mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était et accompagna le seigneur des Enfers à la salle de réception, celui-ci avait fait convoqué tous les spectres afin de leur présenter le nouveau membre de la grande famille des Enfers (bah oui, les cent neuf spectres, plus Hadès, plus Pandore, plus les dieux jumeaux ça en fait de la famille). Tous étaient déjà assis, Hadès s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur et Camus hésita un peu à s'assoir...la douleur était encore présente. Il consentit enfin à s'assoir, grimaçant un peu. Rune, en face de lui, le trouva un peu changer mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner en quoi. Le dieu dans Enfers se leva, prit son verre et frappa un peu dessus avec sa fourchette pour attirer l'attention de tous, quand il fit sur que tous les spectres le regardaient, il reposa ses couverts et commença son discours:

-Mes chers spectres, si je vous ai tous réuni ici c'est pour vous annoncez une nouvelle plutôt...étonnante. Cela concerne le nombre le surplis, à la base, il n'y en a pas cent huit mais cent neuf.

Tous le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts. Un cent neuvième spectre ? Qui était-ce ?

-Si je ne vous l'ai pas avoué plus tôt c'est parce qu'il vivait à Elysion et de plus ce surplis est resté sans porteur pendant longtemps. Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'après trois milles ans d'absence, il est enfin de retour.

Pandore regardait son frère les yeux grands ouverts. Même elle n'était pas au courant.

-Sur ce, mes chers spectres, Pandore ma chère sœur, je vous présente notre nouveau membre: Camus, le spectre de l'ange, de l'étoile céleste de la sagesse et de la bienveillance.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous regardèrent Hadès comme s'il était devenu fou. Celui-ci sourit et tendit une main vers Camus qui la prit sans hésiter, il se leva à son tour en grimaçant encore. Le dieu le regarda avec amour et embrassa le dos de sa main. Rune fut le premier à se lever et à applaudir, vite suivi par son amant Minos. Suivi par son frère Eaque. Petit à petit, tous les spectres se mirent à applaudir. D'abord doucement, puis ils devinrent plus fort et furent accompagnés de sifflements quand Hadès prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Camus s'était senti un peu gêné au début, n'aimant être mis sur le devant de la scène, mais il avait vite oublié ou il se trouvait quand Hadès l'avait embrassé. Il finit par se décider, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha dans les couloirs du plais d'Elysion avant d'arriver à la salle de bain ou il entra sans faire de bruit, cachant son cosmos comme il le pouvait. Quand il arriva près de l'immense bassin, il caché derrière une colonne et observa son dieu se détendre dans l'eau chaude, regardant la cascade devant lui. Il avait beau le connaître depuis des millénaires, il avait beau avoir vu son corps nu plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier de le voir comme ça tant il était beau. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que cet homme si beau si spécial l'aime lui, un être si banal (si vous trouvez qu'un mec qui a été chevalier d'Athéna un bonne partie de sa vie et maintenant spectre d'Hadès est banal n'hésitez pas à me le dire parce que moi j'ai un peu de mal à y croire). Le dieu eut un petit sourire et s'exclama soudainement:

-Petit ange, tu comptes me regarder comme ça toute la journée ou tu penses me rejoindre un jour ?

Camus s'empourpra violemment, comment avait-il deviné qu'il était la ?

-D'abord parce que je sentais qu'on m'observait et ensuite parce que ton cœur bat si vite et si fort que je l'entend de la ou je suis. Continua le dieu en ayant compris sa pensée.

Le jeune spectre rougit encore plus et bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hadès se tourna vers lui et tendit la main dans sa direction. Complètement hypnotisé, Camus s'approcha timidement et s'assit derrière son dieu, il caressa un peu ses cheveux mouillés et déclara:

-Vous m'avez l'air un peu tendu.

-Ah...avec tout le travail qu'on a eu en ce moment je suis épuisé...

Sans rien dire, Camus posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser tout en douceur. Hadès sursauta ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Il finit par se détendre et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule du jeune spectre. Celui-ci continua ses mouvements sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Il continua pendant quelques minutes:

-Mmmh...tu as vraiment des doigts de fée mon ange...Murmura Hadès.

-Merci...Répondit l'ange en rougissant sous le compliment.

Camus retira ses mains et laissa le dieu s'étirer un peu. Celui-ci se retourna et l'invita à le rejoindre. L'ange hésita un peu, il finit par accepter mais demanda néanmoins à son dieu de se retourner.

-Tsss...je ne te comprends pas, je t'ai pourtant déjà vu nu plusieurs fois.

-J'ai bien le droit d'être gêné non ? Répliqua l'ancien chevalier sur un ton de reproche.

-Mais bien sur que oui, je trouve ça adorable, mon cœur.

Camus frissonna, c'était bien la première fois qu'Hadès l'appelait autrement que «Petit ange» ou «Mon ange» et cela lui plaisait. Le dieu se retourna et laissa son amant se déshabiller tranquillement, il défit son chignon, enleva ses sandales, sa toge blanche et son sous vêtement avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. Il s'assit aux côtés de son amant, celui-ci le regarda et sourit. Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Camus ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son dieu et attrapa sa main autour de ses épaules dans sa sienne en murmurant:

-Je t'aime Hadès.

Celui-ci frissonna et regarda Camus les yeux ouverts en grand, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le tutoyait, même dans sa vie antérieure, il ne l'avait jamais fait et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il l'appelait simplement «Hadès» et pas «Seigneur Hadès». Cela eut pour effet d'installer le désir dans son corps. Il prit son ange dans ses bras et répondit en souriant:

-Moi aussi je t'aime Camus.

Il l'embrassa en gardant les yeux ouverts. Ils se regardaient, Camus en sentant le corps brulant de son amant contre le sien sentit un désir immense l'envahir. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira encore plus à lui. Ayant son accord pour aller plus loin, Hadès l'entraina sous l'eau.

Juste à cet instant, Athéna, Milo et Shion arrivèrent à Elysion, à l'entrée du palais. Les dieux jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à venir à leur rencontre. Hypnos resta égal à lui même, indifférent, Thanatos lui semblait un peu énervé que quelqu'un entre ici sans y être invité.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous déesse Athéna ? Demanda Hypnos en s'inclinant.

-Je souhaiterai voir mon oncle Hadès. Répondit celle-ci.

-Je suis navré mais notre seigneur est très occupé et il ne peut vous recevoir pour le moment, mais peut être voulez-vous que nous lui transmettions un message ?

-Je veux bien merci. Dite lui de venir me voir dans mon Sanctuaire ce soir, je dois lui parler de chose importante.

-Cela sera fait, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh et s'il pouvait emmener le chevalier du verseau avec lui...

-Mais bien sur.

Hypnos eut un sourire en coin tendit que Thanatos se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Milo s'exclama:

-En parlant du chevalier du verseau ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Oh, il va même plus que bien. Répondit Thanatos en souriant.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Shion en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh moi, je dis ça je dis rien. Dit la mort avec un sourire innocent.

-Si tu veux aller le voir Milo, tu as mon autorisation. Dit Athéna en souriant.

-Merci Ô ma déesse ! S'écria le scorpion. Ou puis-je le trouver ?

-Euh...je ne sais pas si...Commença Hypnos.

-Il est dans la salle de bain, tu ne peux pas te tromper c'est la dernière porte à gauche au fond de ce couloir. Dit Thanatos en pointant la direction du doigt.

Milo ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier et partit en courant dans la direction indiquée. Hypnos faillit s'étrangler pendant que son frère se retenait de rire.

-Thanatos ! S'indigna le sommeil.

-Je sens qu'on va rire...tu ne crois pas ? Murmura la mort toujours aussi souriant.

Une claque dans la tête fut sa seule réponse.

Milo courait dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle indiquée. Il entra dans la pièce, très spacieuse. Il s'apprêta à appeler Camus quand il entendit un bruit étrange, comme une plainte. Il cacha son cosmos et se réfugia derrière une colonne et regarda...il crut faire un infarctus en voyant la scène (que la décence voudrait que je ne décrive pas mais je vais quand même le faire rien que pour le plaisir).

Camus était assis à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Hadès, les jambes largement écartées, les pieds posés sur le rebord du bassin, il s'accrochait aux épaules du dieu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le seigneur des Enfers avait un bras passé autour de sa taille et l'autre sous un de ses genoux pour le maintenir contre lui, il dévorait son torse et son cou tout en allant et venant en lui, de plus en plus fort. Et visiblement, le meilleur ami de Milo adorait ça si on en jugeait par les gémissements et hurlements de plaisir qu'il poussait.

-Oh ouiiiii mon seigneur ! Continuez je vous en priiiis !

-Tes désirs...haaann...sont des ordres, mon ange.

Hadès attrapa sa nuque avec la main qui se trouvait autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec volupté. Milo avait les joues cramoisies et décida de sortir pour ne pas les déranger...heureusement car c'est juste au moment il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte que le dieu des Enfers se mit à caresser la virilité de son amant qui jouit dans sa main.

Bizarre, Milo aurait du se sentir indigner, s'énerver contre son ami de lui avoir causé une telle frayeur pour finalement le retrouver en train de batifoler avec le dieu des Enfers...mais pourtant...il n'y avait rien à part la joie dans son cœur, joie de savoir que son ami avait apparemment trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'Hadès. Il sortit donc pour retrouver sa déesse et le Grand Pope. Tous deux le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts, étonné par son air gêné et ses joues rouges. Thanatos était en proie à une crise de fou rire et Hypnos maudissait intérieurement son frère en se demandant comment il allait annoncer ça à Hadès. Quand il passa près des dieux Thanatos lui murmura:

-Alors, c'était comment ?

Milo rougit encore plus, Hypnos frappa son frère dans l'arrière du crane et murmura au chevalier:

-Je suis désolé...

Milo secoua la tête et rejoignit ses deux patrons.

-Tout va bien Milo ? Demanda Athéna.

-Oui oui.

-Mais tu as l'air si gêné. Remarqua Shion.

-J'ai...surpris Camus sous la douche, je ne voulais pas le déranger alors je suis parti un peu honteux. Mais j'ai pu m'assurer qu'il allait bien donc ça va.

Pas franchement convaincue, Athéna hocha la tête et les téléporta au Sanctuaire.

Un peu plus tard, Hadès et Camus sortirent de la salle de bain main dans la main, décemment vêtus, le spectre avait refait son chignon, tout deux avaient les joues rougies, et voulurent retourner dans le bureau quand ils furent interceptés par les dieux jumeaux qui, d'un accord commun, décidèrent de pas parler du chevalier du scorpion, de peur de perdre leur emploi et surtout leurs vies.

-Seigneur Hadès. Commença Hypnos en s'inclinant.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Athéna et son Pope son venu ici car ils voulaient vous parlez. Comme vous étiez dans votre bain nous leur avons demandé de laisser un message.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce ?

-La déesse Athéna voudrait que vous alliez ce soir au Sanctuaire, avec le spectre de l'ange.

Hadès réfléchit un moment, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il finit par dire:

-Et bien, d'accord, le temps de nous préparer et nous y allons. Mais, vous venez avec nous vous deux et j'emmène aussi mes deux juges.

-Les connaissant, ils voudront y aller avec leurs conjoints respectifs. Remarqua Camus.

-Et bien soit.

-Mais...et Elysion dans tout ça...si les dieux jumeaux s'en vont...S'inquiéta l'ange, bah oui, il respectait parfaitement son rôle d'ange gardien d'Elysion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le paradis a survécu pendant des siècles sans leurs présences, donc cela ne causera pas de problème s'ils s'absentent quelques heures.

Camus hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en son dieu. Celui-ci appela ses juges qui les attendraient devant le mur des Lamentations avec leurs conjoints. Hadès revêtit son surplis et Camus le sien. Ensemble, ils traversèrent le barrage séparant les Enfers d'Elysion, la ils retrouvèrent Minos qui tenait Rune par la main et Eaque qui avait un bras autour de la taille de Violate. Tous vêtus de leurs armures noires, ils se téléportèrent au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Camus avait hâte d'y être, et de retrouver ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire. Athéna était assise sur son trône. Shion à ses côtés, tous les chevaliers d'or et chevaliers divins se trouvaient la et attendaient, vêtus de leurs armures, sauf Kanon qui n'en avait pas et Rhadamanthe qui portait son surplis qui l'avait suivit jusqu'en Grèce. Ils patientaient, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'Hadès et de Camus. Ils sentirent un cosmos dans la pièce et se tournèrent vers la porte. Hypnos, Thanatos, Minos, Rune, Eaque et Violate venaient d'arriver, ils s'agenouillèrent quand leur seigneur arriva. Quand il apparut...tous ouvrirent de grands yeux en laissant sortirent des exclamations de stupeur, même Athéna était choquée. Devant eux, Hadès venait d'arriver, Camus était accroché à son bras en lui souriant amoureusement et surtout...vêtu d'un surplis ?

_**A suivre**_


	19. Le sacrifice

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Le sacrifice

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_ Baella: Et oui Saga dans le rôle du grand frère surprotecteur, je trouve que ça le fait même si c'est vrai qu'il est chiant pour Kanon comme ça ^^. Merci de bien vouloir me prévenir si quelqu'un trouve que quelqu'un comme Camus banal parce que moi j'y crois pas trop ^^. Camus ne porte que des boxer, je trouve que c'est plus classe. «A la bête à deux dos» Oo...XD ! Il est vrai que si quelqu'un rit alors qu'il est en train de se faire défoncer par un certain seigneur des Enfers c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas tranquille le gars...Oui j'aime laisser le publique dans le suspens à la fin d'un chapitre, normalement ça donne encore plus envie de lire la suite ^^ (sourire angélique). Sur ce, je te remercie pour ta rewiew toujours aussi bien détaillée et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^.

Lehna: Je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent ^^. Je prie pour que tu aimes la suite (et fin vu que je l'ai terminée) de cette fic.

Chapitre 18. Le sacrifice

Si on avait dit un jour à Athéna qu'elle verrait un de ses chevaliers (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle comprend pas dans le mot «ancien» bordel ?) habillé d'un surplis et sourire de cette façon à Hadès elle ne l'aurait jamais pas cru. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Camus était bel et bien devenu un spectre et semblait, visiblement, être très attaché au dieu des Enfers. L'ancien verseau se détacha de son seigneur et maitre pour s'avancer vers son ancienne déesse, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Déesse Athéna, je suis si heureux de vous revoir. Murmura Camus.

-Camus du verseau...Répondit la déesse en souriant.

-Non.

-Comment ?

-Je ne suis pas Camus du verseau.

Elle haussa un sourcil, elle avait bien senti qu'il n'était plus son chevalier (Et bien, elle aura mis le temps...), mais alors qui était-il ? Il se releva doucement et se présenta, parlant suffisamment fort pour que tous puisse l'entendre:

-Je suis Camus, spectre de l'ange, de l'étoile céleste de la sagesse et de la bienveillance.

Plus personne du côté des chevaliers et d'Athéna ne parlait, Hadès et ses spectres eux souriaient. Shura se tourna vers Milo qui regardait son ami, les yeux grands ouverts, alors voilà la raison pour laquelle Rhadamanthe pouvait sentir son cosmos et pas eux, car il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Athéna. Il baissa la tête, pour cacher son sourire, il savait...il savait que si Camus avait fait cela c'était pour rester auprès d'Hadès qu'il savait être son amant, il ne put qu'être heureux pour son ami d'enfance. Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, mais des larmes de bonheur, car même s'il n'était plus chevalier, il avait enfin retrouvé son Camus. Suivant son instinct, il fonça droit sur son ami de toujours:

-CAMUS !

L'ange se tourna et reçut Milo dans les bras, il se retrouva prisonnier de ceux du scorpion, une fois la surprise passée, il sourit et rendit lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait oublié à quel point les bras du huitième gardien étaient fort et chaleureux. Ils se séparèrent mais leurs mains restaient jointes. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Shura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en souriant, il était soulagé de voir son compagnon sourire. Hadès gardait un œil sur son amant. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de lâcher les mains de Milo qu'il se retrouva par terre, avec une tornade de cheveux blond accrochée à lui.

-MAITRE CAMUS !

Camus ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et croisa un regard bleu clair.

-...Hyoga ?

Le cygne hocha la tête en souriant, il enserra le cou de son maitre entre ses bras. Camus articula:

-Hyoga...tu m'étouffes...

-Ah ! Désolé !

Le chevalier divin lâcha son maitre et se leva, lui laissant un peu d'air, l'ange se releva et passa une main sur ses ailes qu'il étira un peu. Hyoga regardait le surplis, complètement fasciné, il n'en avait jamais vu un aussi beau, et aussi, il semblait ne faire qu'un avec son porteur, il avait l'air de caresser sa peau. Le disciple tendit une main et effleura les plumes de métal. Camus le laissait faire et le regardait en souriant. Hadès s'approcha de son ange, il n'eut pas le temps de le toucher que Milo reprit Camus dans ses bras en disant:

-Oh mon Camus, je suis si heureux...tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi mon Milo...Répondit Camus.

Hadès grogna et attrapa un bras de son amant pour le tirer à lui, Milo restait accroché à l'autre.

-Désolé chevalier, mais il ne s'agit pas de TON Camus, mais du mien ! Rétorqua le roi des Enfers.

-Nan, c'est le mien ! Répondit Milo en tirant la langue.

Hadès était sur le point de râler un bon coup quand il sentit une main lui caresser la joue, il baissa la tête et vit Camus qui lui souriait tendrement. Tous les chevaliers s'approchèrent curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la relation entre l'ancien verseau et Hadès. Le jeune spectre se sépara de Milo et de son amant et les regarda tous les deux avant de dire:

-Arrêtez tous les deux. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que je ne vous aime pas de la même façon ? Je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Toi Milo, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, je t'aime tel quel, tout comme j'aime Hyoga comme mon fils. Et vous seigneur Hadès, je vous aime d'une manière toute particulière, je suis votre Camus comme vous êtes MON seigneur Hadès !

Camus passa un bras autour de celui d'Hadès et l'autre autour de celui de Milo et continua:

-Je vous aime tous les deux, alors arrêtez de vous disputez. Je suis votre Camus à tous les deux.

Hadès sourit à son amant et embrassa le sommet de son crane pendant que Milo lui adressait un immense sourire enfantin. Tous le regardèrent éberlués.

-Une seconde Camus. Balbutia Angelo.

-Oui ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu aimais Hadès.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que...vous êtes amants ?

-Et bien...oui.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux en s'exclamant «OH PAR ATHENA !», sauf Rhadamanthe qui s'exclama «OH PAR HADES !». Aiolia, ne maitrisant plus ses paroles, s'écria:

-Mais t'es complètement taré ma parole ? Tu couches avec un dieu qui a voulu tous nous tuer et raser la terre ? Avec...avec ce monstre ?

...Grosse erreur.

-FREEZING COFFIN !

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le chevalier du lion se retrouva enfermé dans un cercueil de glace. Tout le monde regardait Camus, celui-ci était entouré de son cosmos, puissant, sombre et empli de colère. Lui qui était si doué pour contrôler ses émotions la il venait d'exploser de colère. Hadès secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Athéna hurla:

-Camus libère le chevalier du lion tout de suite !

-Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Répondit Camus toujours entouré de son cosmos, celui-ci semblait écraser tous les chevaliers présents par sa puissance.

-Parce que...

-Petit ange, libère le s'il te plait. Demanda Hadès en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

-Mais...Voulut protester celui-ci.

-Pas de mais, je sais que tu n'es pas lié à moi de cette façon donc je ne te le demande pas en temps que seigneur et maitre, mais en temps qu'amant et qu'époux.

Toutes les mâchoires, sauf celles d'Hypnos et Thanatos se décrochèrent...ils étaient mariés ? Camus grogna et soupira. Il finit par s'approcher du cercueil, sortit son sabre de son fourreau et donna quelques légers coups, faisant à peine bouger son bras, à la vitesse de la lumière. Une seconde plus tard, il rangea son sabre et retourna auprès de son amant. Athéna regarda la glace qui commença soudainement à se fendre en plusieurs parties avant d'exploser. Aiolia retomba à terre, tous se précipitèrent vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ça va, la glace n'avait pas eu le temps de le paralyser de froid. Camus le regarda se remettre debout avec mépris, il finit par dite d'une voix un peu trop calme.

-Aiolia, je préfère te prévenir, insulte encore une fois le seigneur Hadès, je dis bien UNE seule fois...et je peux te garantir que tu regretteras de l'avoir fait et même d'être venu au monde quand mes ailes se seront occupées de ton cas. Comprit ?

Le lion hocha la tête, complètement dépassé par cette puissance qu'il sentait émaner de ce corps si frêle et chétif (personnellement j'ai jamais trouvé Camus particulièrement musclé et vous ?). Après un instant de silence, ils entendirent un grand bruit assourdissant, ils tournèrent la tête et virent Minos et Eaque qui s'étaient jetés sur Rhadamanthe et le couvraient maintenant de câlins en criant:

-Rhad ! On était si inquiet pour toi ! Cria Minos.

-Par Hadès comme tu nous as manqué ! Rajouta Eaque.

-Et doucement les gars, je suis vivant. Répondit Rhadamanthe en tentant de se relever.

Le griffon et le garuda finirent par relâcher leur frère qui se releva. Le whyvern se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Kanon qui lui souriait. Le juge sourit et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne, il se tourna ensuite vers ses frères et déclara:

-Les gars, je tiens à vous présentez Kanon.

-Nous le connaissons déjà Rhad. Dit Eaque en haussant les épaules.

-Je sais, mais la je vous le présente en temps que mon amant.

Les deux juges laissèrent encore une fois leurs mâchoires se décrochées. Ils regardèrent Kanon un instant, celui-ci rougissait un peu. Ils finirent par lui sourire. Ils reportèrent ensuite leurs regards vers Rhadamanthe et hochèrent la tête. Le whyvern était heureux que ses frères accepte Kanon et il serra encore plus sa main dans la sienne en le regardant avec amour. Les deux autres souriaient toujours, heureux de voir que leur petit frère est enfin trouvé le bonheur. Camus eut un sourire voyant que, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne plus vouloir échanger sa place. Néanmoins, une question lui trottait dans la tête.

-Dis moi mon Milo.

-Oui mon Camus ?

-J'ai remarqué, tout à l'heure quand j'ai dis que je suis l'amant du seigneur Hadès, que tu n'avais pas l'air choqué ou étonné.

Milo sursauta et rougit furieusement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux...il ne voulait pas mentir à son Camus mais...il n'osait pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et avoua:

-J'étais déjà au courant pour vous deux...

-Comment ? Demandèrent en chœur Camus et Hadès en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien...j'ai accompagné Athéna et le Grand Pope à Elysion, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de te voir, Thanatos m'a dit que je pourrai te voir dans la salle de bain donc j'y suis allé...

Camus sentit la sueur couler le long de sa nuque...il avait peur de comprendre, il finit par demander d'une voix pas très assurée:

-Et...ensuite ?

-Et bien quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain tu étais...pour ainsi dire...accroché à Hadès de façon plutôt sportive...

Camus s'empourpra violemment, mort de honte. Hadès fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ce chevalier venait-il de sous entendre qu'il l'avait surpris partageant un moment de pur plaisir avec son petit ange ? Apparemment oui...il se tourna lentement vers Hypnos et Thanatos qui avaient pâli à l'instant ou le scorpion avait commencé son récit. Pendant que l'ange tentait de se faire oublier, le dieu leur demanda d'une voix calme:

-Hypnos...Thanatos...qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-J'ai...j'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher d'y aller mais...Balbutia Hypnos.

-J'avoue j'ai fait exprès de lui indiquer le chemin de la salle de bain...alors que je savais que vous y étiez...Murmura Thanatos...signant ainsi son arrêt de mort.

Hadès sentit la colère monter en lui. Il s'apprêta à hurler aux dieux jumeaux de se préparer à recevoir la correction de leurs vie quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit Camus qui rougissait toujours autant.

-Laissez-les...je suis convaincu qu'il ne recommenceront plus...n'est ce pas mes chers ?

-Oui oui ! C'est promis ! Répondirent les dieux jumeaux en hochant la tête.

Hadès le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi la nature avait donné à son amant une telle générosité...et de tels yeux aussi...le dieu serait près à tout faire rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Même raser le monde comme il avait prévu de le faire auparavant. Il se tourna vers Athéna qui attendait des explication sur le pourquoi du comment...le surplis de l'ange...Camus...tout. Hadès et son amant lui racontèrent donc toute l'histoire. Au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, tous commencèrent à comprendre certaines choses. Quand l'histoire fut finie, il furent frappés par un cosmos qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône. Hadès sentit la rage monter en lui en apercevant Perséphone. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Il se tourna vers Ahéna qui balbutia:

-Désolée...j'avais complètement oublié de te dire qu'elle était venue me voir pour te dire qu'elle voulait te parler.

Hadès la foudroya du regard avant de se tourner vers la déesse du printemps. Les deux anciens époux s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis celui de la déesse tomba sur Camus qui tenait la main de son dieu. Son regard se fit meurtrier, il avait retrouvé la mémoire...et il était redevenu celui qu'il était autrefois. Cela la fit rentrer dans une colère noire. Elle fit apparaître une épée dans sa main (ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai inventé ça pour l'histoire sinon ça collait pas). Hadès se mit en position de combat.

-Hadès, écarte toi. Ce n'est pas toi mon ennemi. Déclara Perséphone.

-T'en prendre à lui revient à dire que tu t'en prends à moi. Répondit le dieu des Enfers.

-Je vois...tu n'as vraiment pas changer, tu es toujours le grand romantique d'autrefois.

-J'aime être romantique. Et tu vois, je doute que tu puisses nous séparer maintenant.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai épousé.

Perséphone se sentit tomber de haut. Elle baissa les yeux sur Camus qui la regardait avec une détermination étonnante. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, temps qu'il serait avec Hadès, il n'avait pas à avoir peur. La déesse lui jeta un regard noir.

-Comment...Commença-t-elle.

-Pour recréer le lien avec son surplis, nous nous sommes mariés par le sang. La coupa Hadès en désignant sa cicatrice au poignet gauche.

-Et bien...tant pis pour toi, je vais détruire ce lien pour toujours, et cette fois il ne se réincarnera pas ! Cria Perséphone en brandissant son épée.

-Viens je t'attends.

Hadès fit mine de sortir son épée, Perséphone recula...elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui...ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle voulait livrer bataille. Alors que le dieu des Enfers était sur le point de sortir son épée de son fourreau, deux bras enserrèrent le sien:

-Hadès, mon amour !

Il sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, il baissa la tête et vit Camus qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Le jeune spectre lui dit alors:

-Je t'en pris, ne la provoques pas. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire.

Mais Hadès ne l'écoutait pas...il fixait son amant de ses yeux de lac. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre...C'était bel et bien la première fois...qu'il l'appelait «mon amour»...et il s'agissait aussi seulement de la deuxième fois qu'il le tutoyait en l'appelant simplement «Hadès».

-Camus...Murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. C'est la première fois...que tu m'appelles comme ça...

Le dieu se pencha vers son jeune spectre qui ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il ne répondit pas quand son dieu murmura:

-Encore...appelles moi encore comme ça...

Hadès s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci écarquilla encore plus les yeux et rougit devant cette démonstration en publique, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Personne de disait quoi que ce soit, l'émotion qu'on pouvait sentir à travers ce baiser leur coupa le souffle. Camus posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant et tenta de le repousser, n'ayant plus d'air, il réussit à l'éloigner un peu:

-A...Attends un peu...mon amour...

-Encore...Murmura Hadès.

Le dieu attrapa son visage dans une main pour l'empêcher de détourner la tête et l'embrassa encore. Camus n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus de souffle. Il tenta de le faire savoir à son amant en tapant un peu sur son épaule. Hadès consentit enfin à le lâcher mais le garda contre lui.

-Dite...Seigneur Hadès, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ? Demanda Camus d'une voix encore haletante.

Hadès sourit et embrassa doucement sa tempe en murmurant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce monstre ne nous fera plus rien, je t'en fais la promesse.

Camus n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Brusquement, écarquilla les yeux et se retourna en sortant son sabre de son fourreau, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, deux lames qui se rencontrent. Perséphone regardait l'ange, les yeux brillant de colère et de rage. Elle le haïssait. Le jeune spectre la repoussa et se mit en garde, prenant appuie sur une jambe, les deux mains tenant fermement son arme dont la lame était pointée vers le déesse.

-Je vous donne une chance de vous en allez et de ne plus jamais nous déranger dans notre vie. Lança Camus.

La déesse éclata de rire.

-Tu penses pouvoir me faire peur ? Tu rêves ! Jamais je ne te le laisserai ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Elle leva son arme pour se mettre en garde. Athéna voulut intervenir mais Seiya l'en empêcha, il comprenait l'enjeu de ce combat et elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir comme ça. Hadès les regardait, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude pour son petit ange.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis, simultanément, foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lames se rencontrèrent dans un grand bruit, le combat commença. Chacun essayait de toucher l'autre, le blesser, le faire tanguer afin d'avoir l'avantage et de tenter de lui porter le coup final. Perséphone lança son arme sur Camus mais celui-ci se baissa pour éviter, prit appuie sur le sol et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de la déesse qui tomba à terre. Le spectre se releva très vite et tendit son sabre près à lui porter un coup fatal, mais la femme lui donna un coup de pied dans les chevilles qui le fit tomber à terre, elle se leva et s'apprêta à le frapper en plein cœur quand soudain, poignet fut retenu par quelque chose...un fouet ? Les deux adversaires se tournèrent pour voir Rune qui venait d'envoyer son arme aider son ami.

-Rune ne te mêle pas de ça ! Cria Camus en se relevant.

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul ! Répondit le balrog.

-Bien parler ! S'écria Milo en envoyant sa plus puissante attaque. SCARLET NEEDLE !

Perséphone se libéra du fouet et repoussa le coup du scorpion d'un coup d'épée. Puis elle les envoya tous les deux valser avec son cosmos.

-MILO ! Hurla Shura. EXCALIBUR !

-RUNE ! Hurla Minos. COSMIC MARIONATION !

Encore une fois les attaques furent repoussées et les guerriers envoyés valser près de leurs conjoints. Peu à peu, tous les guerriers tombèrent, Rhadamanthe et Aioros venait d'être mis au tapis. Kanon se tourna vers son frère qui hocha la tête. Ils se mirent dos à dos, combinèrent leurs pouvoirs et lancèrent leur plus puissante attaque:

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

La, la déesse eut un peu plus de mal à parer le coup mais s'en sortit sans égratignure, elle leur envoya une attaque et Saga se jeta sur son petit frère pour le protéger car il n'avait pas d'armure. L'ainé prit toute la puissance de l'attaque et s'évanouit, rejoint par Kanon qui était complètement terrassé par toute cette puissance. Il ne restait plus qu'Athéna, Hadès et Camus debout. Celui-ci regarda les corps de ses amis...ses frères...il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand tous les guerriers se réveillèrent une minute plus tard, il virent tous Camus mettre ses mains en forme de jarre, il abaissa ses bras et un rayon de glace en sortit:

-AURORA EXECUTION !

Perséphone eut un petit rire et repoussa l'attaque d'un coup d'épée, quand la poussière retomba, Camus avait disparu. Hadès leva les yeux vers le plafond et il le vit, il eut un sourire.

-Que fait-il ? Demanda Athéna qui l'avait remarqué aussi.

-Vous pensiez qu'il n'avait que son sabre comme arme...Et bien non, voici son autre et plus puissante attaque. L'attaque suprême de l'ange gardien d'Elysion.

Tous levèrent les yeux et virent Camus, ses ailes s'étaient déployées et il flottait en l'air grâce aux doux battements de ses plumes de métal. Il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et leva les bras vers le ciel présentant ses paumes au plafond. Une lumière incroyable émanait de lui, étrange pour un spectre mais après tout...il venait d'Elysion, l'ange ouvrit vivement les yeux et fixa Perséphone qui commençait à comprendre que l'attaque précédente n'était qu'une diversion. Il abaissa ses bras, les paumes vers la déesse et s'exclama:

-PAR LES PLUMES TRANCHANTES ! (inventé)

Une aile devint blanche, des plumes blanches en sortirent, l'autre devint noire, des plumes noire en sortirent. Elles foncèrent par millier vers Perséphone qui ne put éviter ou parer le coup, elle se prit donc les plumes de plein fouet, elles étaient aussi tranchantes qu'une épée. Camus baissa les bras et fit un mouvement d'aile qui le ramena sur la terre ferme, ses ailes se replièrent dans son dos, par précaution il sortit de nouveau son sabre. Quand la poussière retomba, Perséphone était allongée par terre, elle était encore vivante mais dans un sale état, elle était coupée de partout, du sang giclait de ses plaies, une mare de sang ne tarda pas à se répandre autour d'elle. Camus s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec mépris, elle tenta de se relever et le fixa en retour:

-Comment...comment un être tel que toi peut être un ange ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-J'agis pour le bien des autres, pour les protéger. Ce que vous venez de subir, c'était pour avoir osé blesser mes amis et aussi pour avoir fait souffrir le seigneur Hadès durant toutes ces années. Vous dites que vous vous battez pour lui, mais non en fait ce que vous ne supportez pas c'est qu'un spectre comme moi soit au dessus de vous. C'est un acte égoïste, vous ne pensez pas à son bonheur mais au votre...je déteste les gens comme vous.

-Et toi...quand tu étais chevalier du verseau tu ne faisais rien pour les autres...tu étais indifférent d'eux...

-Il est vrai que j'avais été entrainé pour ne rien ressentir...mais je n'ai jamais vraiment obéi. Même si de l'extérieur je paraissait froid et distant, au fond, j'étais sensible à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, je pensais toujours aux autres avant moi.

-C'est vrai ! S'écria Hyoga. Quand vous m'avez enfermé dans ce cercueil dans la maison de la balance, pour me sauver. Vous avez mis votre affection pour moi de côté et vous êtes venus m'aider.

-Et aussi pendant la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Déclara Athéna. Avec Saga et Shura, tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier ton honneur pour moi.

Tous approuvèrent. Perséphone se mit à trembler, mise face à ses quatre vérités.

-Croyez-moi, Perséphone, vous dite agir par amour à l'égard du seigneur Hadès...mais...l'amour, le vrai, le pur...vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, et avec votre manière de penser et d'agir...vous ne le découvrirez jamais...

Camus se tourna vers son dieu qui le regardait avec un sourire empli d'amour.

-Très bien...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Perséphone. Celle-ci s'était relevée et gardait la tête baissée.

-Je comprends maintenant...Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu as pu revenir malgré ma malédiction...C'est ton amour et ta soif d'apporter le bonheur à Hadès qui te l'a permis...

Elle resta un moment sans parler. Puis elle releva vivement la tête et fixa le jeune spectre de ses yeux verts.

-J'ai promis que je détruirai ce lien qui vous uni et je le ferai ! J'ai compris que ce n'ait pas en te tuant toi que j'y arriverai, car tu reviendras toujours ! Alors dans ce cas...puisque moi je ne peux avoir Hadès, personne ne l'aura !

Elle lança son pied dans l'estomac de Camus qui lâcha son sabre sous la surprise. Perséphone le fit léviter avec son cosmos et le lança droit vers Hadès. Celui-ci resta tétanisé sous la surprise. Camus poussa un hurlement:

-SEIGNEUR HADES !

Il bougea à la vitesse de la lumière, utilisant ses ailes pour aller plus vite et se plaça devant son amant, il se tourna vers Milo et Hyoga et leur adressa un sourire tendre avant que...son propre sabre ne se plante juste au milieu de sa poitrine. Il tangua un peu mais resta droit, le sang commença à couler de sa plaie, il se tourna faiblement vers Hadès et lui lança un regard et un sourire plein d'amour...avant de...s'effondrer à ses pieds et de perdre conscience...il put juste entendre encore trois voix...si lointaine mais qui emplissaient toujours autant son cœur de chaleur:

-MON CAMUS !

-MAITRE CAMUS !

-CAMUS...PETIT ANGE NOOOOON !

_**A suivre**_


	20. L'ange immortel

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

L'ange immortel

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 19. L'ange immortel

Camus venait de s'effondrer au pied de son amant et de son ancienne déesse, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en grand et se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. Milo et Hyoga le regardaient le visage ruisselant de larmes. Tous les autres chevaliers et spectres ne disait rien, complètement dépassés par les évènements. Hadès lui, regardait le corps de son petit ange couché à ses pieds...non...il n'osait pas y croire...alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé...il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant...pas encore une fois...Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, l'entourant de son cosmos...non, il ne détectait plus le sien ! Il ne sentait même plus son cœur battre ! Le seigneur des Enfers se mit à trembler, il serra plus fort le corps de son amant contre lui...il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Non...même en le serrant contre lui, il ne sentait rien...rien à part son corps froid. Hadès serra les mâchoires, son corps tremblait encore plus...encore cette douleur qui lui lasserait le cœur, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la ressentir, elle venait de revenir, et encore plus forte qu'avant sachant que cette fois, il s'était sacrifié pour...le sauver. Il revivait la scène dans son bureau à Elysion trois milles ans plus tôt. Il fixa le visage pale de son amant qui gardait désespérément les yeux fermés. Il leva ensuite son visage imbibé de larmes vers son ex-femme, en la voyant, sa douleur et sa tristesse furent remplacées par la rage et ma haine...il la détestait ! Non, cette fois il ne lui laisserait aucun échappatoire ! Lentement, il ôta le sabre de la poitrine de son amant.

-Athéna, viens le soutenir.

La déesse s'assit près de son oncle et prit Camus dans ses bras, tentant de faire en sorte que le sang ne gicle et ne coule pas trop de sa blessure. Hadès se leva, le sabre dans une main, sa propre épée dans l'autre. Perséphone le regardait, le corps couvert de sang.

-Perséphone...Commença Hadès d'une voix d'outre tombe. La première fois, je t'ai laissé une chance de t'enfuir et de ne plus revenir...il semblerait que tu n'aies pas encore compris...mais c'est trop tard maintenant, cette fois, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. CETTE FOIS EST DE TROP ! Termina-t-il en hurlant.

Il laissa exploser son cosmos, écrasant tous ceux présents dans la salle. La douleur...la tristesse...la haine...on ne pouvait distinguer que ces trois émotions. Athéna ne pouvait rien dire...elle comprenait maintenant la raison de la folie de son oncle...il l'aimait donc à ce point ? Elle qui lui avait donné des leçons sur l'amour, clamant qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était...mais en fait, il connaissait ce sentiment encore plus qu'elle. Elle regarda Camus...qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver celui qu'il aimait...lui aussi semblait connaître le sentiment d'amour encore mieux qu'elle, elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne en continuant de suivre l'affrontement entre les deux anciens époux. Perséphone, étant blessée avait du mal à se défendre, Hadès ivre de douleur ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements, il frappait sans réfléchir.

-Hadès, je ne te comprend pas ! Cria Perséphone. Pourquoi te rends-tu malade à vouloir le défendre ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Quoi ? Parce que tu l'aimes ? Ah, ne me fais pas rire ! L'amour est un sentiment faible et puéril !

Hadès s'éloigna un peu et fixa Perséphone de ses yeux de lac.

-Perséphone, c'est vrai, tu as raison sur le point que l'amour peut être une faiblesse. Car il suffit juste que l'un souffre pour que l'autre tombe aussi. On perd facilement le contrôle...mais...c'est aussi une force qui nous permet de continuer à avancer ! On est prêt à tout pour l'autre ! Et c'est justement ça qui fait ma force !

En hurlant ces mots Hadès augmenta encore l'intensité de son cosmos et fonça droit sur Perséphone, qui était complètement éberluée par les propos de son ancien mari et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait...elle se retrouva avec l'épée d'Hadès et le sabre de Camus plantés en plein dans son cœur. Le dieu le regarda son ancienne femme droit dans les yeux avant de se séparer d'elle. Elle tangua, lança un dernier regard au dieu des Enfers avant de s'écrouler et de disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Hadès resta un moment immobile avant de se retourner, il lâcha les deux armes qui tombèrent au sol, il courut jusqu'à Athéna et se mit à genoux aux côtés de son ange. Il tendit les bras et le récupéra. Shura aida Milo à se remettre debout. Peu à peu, tous se relevèrent et s'approchèrent des deux amants. Hadès les regarda tour à tour avant de reporter son regard sur son petit ange dont le visage était encore plus pale qu'à l'origine. Il cacha son visage dans sa poitrine ensanglantée et se remit à sangloter. Il l'avait perdu...il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il est réellement aimé dans ce monde. Athéna baissa les yeux...elle se sentait inutile, pourtant elle voulait vraiment aider son oncle qui avait déjà tellement souffert...

-...Mmmh...nnh...

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, Hadès se redressa et fixa Camus, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait cru l'entendre...son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en voyant l'ange grimacer un peu. Athéna qui avait toujours la tête baissée fixait sa main qui venait de bouger à l'instant.

-Il...il est en vie ? S'écria la déesse.

En examinant un peu mieux la plaie on pouvait voir que la lame était seulement passée juste à côté du cœur mais ne l'avait pas touché...néanmoins, il avait perdu énormément de sang, s'il ne mourait pas le cœur transpercé se serait en se vidant de son sang. S'il n'était pas frappé mortellement, Hadès avait peut être une chance de le sauver. Il mit sa main sur la blessure et intensifia son cosmos pour le soigner, Athéna posa sa main sur la sienne et transféra aussi son énergie à l'ange. Peu à peu...ses points vitaux s'améliorèrent et sa plaie se referma. Doucement, le visage de Camus reprit quelques couleurs et sa peau se réchauffa (enfin il redevint aussi pale qu'avant et la température de son corps remonta aux dix degrés habituels). Quand il put se faire transporter sans rien risquer, Hadès le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers une chambre indiquée par Shion.

Quelques heures plus tard, Camus rouvrit les yeux, il posa une main sur son front en gémissant un peu. Il regarda tout autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Son regard tomba sur le côté...son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Hadès était assis sur un fauteuil à ses côtés et semblait dormir. Il tendit un bras et posa sa main sur celle d'Hadès qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux de lac croisèrent le regard saphir de son amant. Le dieu sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Enfin ! Son petit ange était réveillé ! Et il avait l'air d'aller bien ! Il se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main tout en continuant à le regard, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Petit ange, enfin...tu vas bien...je suis si heureux.

Camus était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Athéna et tous les chevaliers et spectres. L'ange les regardait tour à tour. Milo et Hyoga s'approchèrent.

-Mon Camus, tu es enfin réveillé, j'ai eu si peur pour toi. Dit Milo.

-Maitre, je suis si heureux. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort...Déclara Hyoga les larmes aux yeux.

Camus les regarda encore un instant avant de dire:

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiété...je suis content de voir que vous allez bien. Mais...et Perséphone ?

-Je m'en suis occupé, elle ne nuira plus maintenant. Déclara Hadès sans cesser sa caresse.

-Mais...comment as-tu pu survivre à un tel coup ? Demanda Athéna. Même si le sabre n'a pas toucher ton cœur...tu n'aurais pas pu...

Camus eut un petit sourire. Il déclara malicieusement:

-Ne dit-on pas que les anges sont immortels ?

Hadès sourit.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerai quand même que tu nous expliques parce que même moi je ne comprends pas.

-Perséphone m'a déjà tué une fois avec une épée qui n'était pas la sienne. Et quand je me suis réincarné, je suis devenu chevalier d'Athéna, et même si je ne le suis plus, j'ai gardé toutes mes techniques.

-J'ai du mal à voir le rapport...Déclara Minos.

-Et bien...ne dit-on pas qu'une attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier ?

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, Camus, lui, souriait. Petit à petit tout le monde se mit à rire. Quand l'assemblée se calma enfin, Hadès regarda de nouveau son ange. Il était heureux qu'il soit toujours avec lui. L'ange en question se redressa pour se mettre en position assise avant de rendre son regard à son amant. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, rien à part eux. Leurs bras s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, emplissant la pièce d'une aura douce et sereine. Petit à petit, tous les couples les suivirent: Kanon et Rhadamanthe, Saga et Aioros, Milo et Shura, Minos et Rune, Eaque et Violate, Shion et Dohko, Mü et Aldébaran, Angelo et Aphrodite, Ikki et Shaka, Aiolia et Marine qui l'avait rejoint, Seiya et Saori, Shiryu et Shunrei, Hyoga et Shun, Thanatos se contenta de prendre son frère par la main. Oui, maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux...il allait enfin pouvoir vivre heureux...ensemble...entre amoureux.

_**A suivre**_


	21. Epilogue

_Le 109ème surplis_

Titre:

Le 109ème surplis

Chapitre:

Épilogue

Couple:

Hadès et Camus comme tout le monde l'aura compris.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

**Saga:** Qu'est ce que je disais...

**Karha:** Hi hi !

Note de l'auteur:

Aucun personnage n'est à moi à mon grand désespoir. Je suis complètement folle. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur que les deux personnages principaux me pardonneront mon audace.

**Hadès:** Pour une fois que je suis dans une de tes fic je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu...

**Karha: **Ouf...

**Camus: (regard noir)** Ce n'est pas mon cas par contre...

**Karha:** Gloups...

Résumé:

Hadès accepte de ramener à la vie les chevaliers d'Athéna...à une condition. Athéna aussi décide d'imposer ses règles. Yaoi/ Lemon

_**Commentaires:**_

Chapitre 20. Épilogue

Rhadamanthe regardait Kanon dormir. Il était réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà, il aurait pu se lever et aller prendre son petit déjeuner mais il n'en avait pas envie, il préférait regarder son amant toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Du moins pendant quelque temps, car cinq minutes plus tard, un léger mouvement indiqua que le second gémeau n'allait pas tarder à se s'éveiller. Deux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan rencontrèrent deux yeux d'or en fusion. Le juge sourit.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-Mmmmh...bonjour...

Rhadamanthe se leva le temps d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner et laisser à son amant le temps de se réveiller. Quand il revint, il trouva Kanon en train de regarder par la fenêtre, l'air pensif, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et demanda:

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A tout ce qu'il s'est passé...Perséphone...Hadès...Camus...

-Ça te tracasse encore ? Cela fait un an maintenant.

-Je sais mais...j'ai l'impression que tout cela s'est passé hier...

-Ne te tourmente plus avec ça. Perséphone est morte, Hadès et Camus ont repris la tête du royaume, tout ce passe bien.

Kanon hocha la tête, mais quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Il finit par se tourner vers son amant et lui sourire. Un an maintenant que tout était fini, que Rhadamanthe avait définitivement emménagé au temple des gémeaux. Le cadet des jumeaux s'installa plus confortablement et commença à manger.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils décidèrent de rester encore un peu au lit. Le whyvern sourit et prit la fleur qui se trouvait dans le petit vase sur le plateau, la, il commença à chatouiller un peu le nez de son amant avec, celui-ci rit un peu et tenta de le repousser.

-Mais arrête !

Il n'arrêta pas, il continua.

-Mais enfin Rhadamanthe ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes avec cette rose ?

-J'aime bien te regarder réagir à son contact.

-Hein ?

Rhadamanthe lui mit la rose bleu dans les cheveux et le regarda.

-Elle sont aussi belles que toi. Elles ont le même bleu que tes cheveux.

-Serais-tu en train de me comparer à une rose bleu ? Demanda Kanon en effleurant les pétales de la fleur coincée derrière son oreille.

-Cela te dérangerait-il ?

-Je trouve ça adorable.

Rhadamanthe l'embrassa encore et l'allongea dans le lit. Kanon sourit intérieurement et écarta bien les jambes sous lui attendant avec impatience de le sentir en lui.

…_..._

-Shura dépêche-toi !

-Ne sois pas si presser Milo, notre avion ne décolle que dans trois heures.

-Mais le temps qu'on aille à l'aéroport, qu'on enregistre les bagages et les papiers, et qu'on monte dans l'avion il sera déjà l'heure alors dépêche !

Shura soupira en terminant de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Ce matin, ils décollaient pour passer deux semaines de vacance en Espagne. Ils attendaient ce voyage depuis si longtemps maintenant que Milo ne tenait plus en place. Le capricorne s'approcha de son scorpion et l'embrassa pour le calmer un peu.

-Détends-toi mon amour. On n'arrivera pas en retard.

-On aurait pu demander à Mü de nous déposer. Grogna Milo.

-Et risquer de nous faire passer pour des passages clandestins ? Tu rêves.

Milo soupira et tenta de se calmer le mieux qu'il pouvait. Shura s'en retourna près de sa valise qu'il ferma, il mit ses affaires de toilette et quelques livres pour passer le temps dans l'avion dans son sac à dos et le déposa dans l'entrée avec le rester des affaires.

-Tu n'as rien oublié Milo ?

-Euh...mes vêtements sont dans ma valise, ma trousse de toilette dans mon sac à dos, mes papiers et mon porte feuille dans mon sac en bandoulière, mon apprenais photo dans mon sac à dos, mes affaires pour ne pas rôtir au soleil aussi, non je crois que j'ai tout.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Ou va-t-on passer nos vacances ?

-En Espagne près de la mer.

-Et ?

-Et qu...

Milo s'interrompit et fixa Shura qui soupira. Le scorpion courut vers la chambre, il avait oublié son maillot de bain ! Le capricorne le regarda avec un sourire...ah la la...son compagnon ne changerait jamais et c'était tant mieux. Il l'aimait comme ça et le simple fait de penser que bientôt il pourrait passer deux semaines avec lui seul à seul le faisait jubiler intérieurement.

…_..._

-Saga j'ai une question à te poser.

-Oui Aioros ?

-...

-...

-...

-...Alors ?

-...

-...Aioros, je sais pas de quoi tu as peur pour transpirer et être nerveux comme ça, mais par Athéna, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-...

-...

-...

-...Aio...

-Saga, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-...Hein ?

Gros blanc...durant lequel Aioros sortit un écrin noir de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant son amant qui demeurait stupéfait, à l'intérieur il y avait une bague en or blanc avec un diamant du même bleu que les yeux de Saga.

-Je t'aime Saga, et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Alors ?

-...

-...

-...nnh...

-Pardon ?

-...mmmh...

-Saga ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-...Aioros...

-Oui ?

-...

-...

-...OUI ! Je le veux !

-Ouuaaaaah !

Saga se jeta sur son amant, le faisant tomber à terre et le couvrit de baiser tous plus enflammés les uns que les autres, pour le plus grand bonheur d'un Aioros qui lui passa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser en retour de façon encore plus passionnée.

…_..._

-Aphro ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir de ta serre ? Et pourquoi tu jubiles depuis que tu es rentré ?

-Je suis passé sous la fenêtre du neuvième temple et...

-Quoi ?

-Aioros et Saga vont se marier ! Faut que je prépare des pétales de roses pour leur balancer dessus ! (Aphrodite la commère...toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas).

-Je me joins à toi mon petit poisson adoré !

-Avec plaisir mon crabi chéri !

…_..._

-Ikki lâche moi !

-Nan ! Tu restes au lit aujourd'hui !

-Il faut que je fasse ma méditation matinale !

-Tu la feras plus tard ! La tu ne bouges pas !

-Tu es infernal quand tu t'y mets...

-Bizarre...tu es pourtant témoin que les Enfers n'ont jamais voulu de moi...

-...

-...

-...C'était minable ça...

-Je sais. Mais que veux-tu Shaka je suis comme ça et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ?

-...Tu as de la chance que je t'adore mon chéri sinon je peux te garantir que tu serais déjà privé de tous tes sens...

-Alors ?

-Bon bon, tu as gagné je reste mais il va falloir que je me rattrape ce soir alors.

-Compte sur moi pour te distraire ma petite vierge que ne l'est plus pour autant.

-IKKI !

…_..._

Mü et Aldébaran étaient réveillés depuis un moment maintenant mais ils ne voulaient pas bouger, ils voulaient rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore un petit moment, afin de savourer au maximum la présence de l'autre.

…_..._

-Shion, réveille-toi.

Shion se contenta de grogner, pourquoi diable Dohko venait-il l'embêter pendant son jour de congé ? Quand il travaillait, il l'embêtait pour qu'il fasse une pause et maintenant qu'il en faisait une il l'embêtait pour qu'il se lève ? Pas croyable...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Dohko...? C'est mon jour de repos.

-Bah justement...

-Hein ?

Le Pope ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son amant était déjà habillé.

-Je t'ai laissé ton petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, vas le manger.

-Mais enfin Dohko qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai obtenu d'Athéna, le droit de t'emmener aux sources chaudes pour t'aider à te détendre.

-Tu veux dire...aux thermes ?

-Non, aux sources chaudes dans les montagnes des Cinq Pics !

Shion ouvrit la bouche en grand, Dohko lui sourit et lui laissa le temps de se préparer. Le Pope resta un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle était sorti son amant. Dés fois Dohko était vraiment imprévisible...imprévisible mais adorable.

…_..._

Aiolia observait Marine en souriant, elle était radieuse dans sa robe de grossesse, oui, elle n'allait pas tardé à mettre au monde leur premier enfant.

…_..._

Hadès ouvrit doucement les yeux, il s'étira et se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit...il était vide. Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon amour ? Tu es réveillé ?

Hadès se tourna pour voir Camus qui lui souriait, un plateau avec quelques tartine, des œufs, du café et du thé...et il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise un peu trop grande pour lui et d'un boxer. L'ange s'approcha du lit.

-...Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ? Demanda Hadès.

-Oh, tu crois ? Je ne savais pas...Marmonna Camus en roulant les yeux.

-...Pour moi ?

-Non, c'est pour Cerbère. Ironisa l'ange. Bien sur que c'est pour toi idiot de dieu !

-...

-Quoi ?

-En quel honneur ?

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-C'est que...c'est assez rare que tu te lèves si tôt pour le préparer.

-Ah c'est comme ça ? Rappelles moi de ne plus te faire ce genre de surprise à l'avenir !

-Non non ! Je suis désolé !

Camus soupira en secouant la tête, il posa le plateau sur le chevet, il écarta un peu se drap pour se remettre dessous juste entre les jambes de son dieu, il remit le drap et plaça le plateau au dessus de leurs jambes. Sans rien dire il commença à tartiner un de ses toasts avec un peu de confiture.

-Sois pas fâché petit ange.

-Je ne suis pas fâché. Juste contrarié que tu n'apprécies pas.

-Au contraire, c'est juste que ça m'a...interloqué.

Camus soupira.

-Un an...

-Comment ?

-Cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble, que nous avons vaincu Perséphone et que nous vivons heureux ici, à Elysion. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais pour moi c'est une date importante.

-Camus...

Hadès le regarda un instant avant de sourire et d'attraper son menton dans une main pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrasser.

-Tu es vraiment un ange.

Camus sourit et s'en retourna à son déjeuner pendant que son amant buvait son café. Le dieu caressa du bout des dieux la bague noire que portait l'ange...la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte des millénaires plus tôt. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son poignet gauche ou on pouvait voir la cicatrice blanche qui trouvait sa jumelle au poignet gauche d'Hadès, celui-ci aurait pu les faire disparaître en un tour de main mais aucun des deux ne le voulait, pour eux, c'était un peu leurs alliances, la preuve du lien qui les unissait. Hadès eut un sourire en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur retours aux Enfers, la fête qu'Athéna voulait à tout prix donner pour fêter à la fois leur victoire mais aussi son mariage avec Camus, le fait que son ange se soit enfin habitué à l'entendre l'appeler «petit ange», le fait qu'il se soit habitué à le tutoyer, l'appeler Hadès ou «mon amour», leur règne sur les Enfers et Elysion...tout était parfait, absolument. Le dieu tout en continuant de boire son café fit remonter sa main jusque sous la chemise de Camus, caressant lascivement son ventre et son torse ensuite. L'ange s'arrêta de boire son thé et le reposa sur le plateau en disant:

-Hadès...je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Rien.

-Alors pourquoi ta main tente-t-elle de se frayer un passage sous mon boxer ?

-...

-...

-...J'ai envie...

-On l'a déjà fait trois fois hier soir ! Et puis d'abord, n'est-ce pas toi qui me disais qu'un véritable amour ne doit pas dépendre d'argent ou de sexe ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais la c'est différent. Un an qu'on est ensemble maintenant, il faut bien fêter l'occasion !

-...Tu es insupportable mon amour. Mais je t'aime quand même.

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit ange.

Hadès l'embrassa encore, puis ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou. Camus le stoppa en tirant un peu sur ses cheveux.

-Après le petit déjeuner ! La, j'ai encore faim !

Le dieu sourit et laissa son ange terminer de manger, lui ayant déjà fini. Quand cela fut fait, Camus prit le plateau et alla le mettre dans la cuisine, il ferai la vaisselle plus tard. Il revint dans la chambre et s'immobilisa près du lit. Hadès le regardait un sourcil haussé, qu'avait-il en tête ? L'ange eut un petit sourire et décida de s'amuser un peu. Il exécuta un petit pas de danse tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, défaisant les boutons avec une lenteur et une sensualité hors du commun. Le dieu sentit un désir sans nom envahir ses veines. Quand le vêtement fut ouvert, le jeune spectre remonta ses mains derrière sa tête, jouant un peu avec sa chevelure, tout en continuant de danser laissant les pans de la chemise caresser sa peau, la couvrant et la découvrant tantôt, il caressa ensuite son torse du bout des doigts. Doucement, il fit descendre sa chemise le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Il continua un instant à se déhancher avant de faire descendre son boxer le long de ses longues et fines jambes. Hadès se mit à baver devant cette vision enchanteresse et...incroyablement excitante. Il tendit une main et attrapa Camus par le poignet, il l'attira à lui et le plaqua sur les draps. Il l'embrassa avec férocité et envie. L'ange sourit intérieurement, content de lui, il répondit au baiser en plongeant ses mains dans la longue chevelure noire de jais de son amant, écartant les jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès à la moindre partie de son corps.

Ils s'étaient aimés passionnément il y a trois milles ans, ils ont été séparés, ils se sont retrouvés pour s'aimer encore plus fort. Et ceux qui croient que l'amour n'est pas éternel, souvenez-vous de cette histoire, celle de ces deux âmes sœurs qui ont continué à se chercher et s'aimer même par delà la mort. Car oui, leur amour est immortel, infini...éternel.

_**Fin**_

NDA: Et oui, même si leur amour est éternel, ma fic ne l'ait pas elle. C'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire du cent neuvième spectre et de son amour Hadès. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. A bientôt, gros bisou et encore merci à tous ! Karha.


End file.
